Arranged Marriage
by RoseMaple
Summary: Amethyst is forced to marry the Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Cato. But he isn't ready to let go of Clove. On the wedding night, Cato tries to kill himself. And then Amethyst gets reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Will Amethyst leave Cato like Clove did? -Cato/Clove and Cato/OC- *Character Death*
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Wedding

**Dedication: Phoenix Retribution **

* * *

"I hate you. I will never love you." Cato hissed.

Amethyst looked down. She already knew he hated her. Cato continued to glare at her. Finally, the waiter arrived and placed two iced coffees on the table. Cato drank it in two gulps while Amethyst sipped slowly. The cold liquid ran down her throat and it felt good in the heat. She finished the coffee and Cato stood up. Without another word, he left the restaurant. Amethyst sighed and got up. She walked back home where her mother and brother were waiting. "How did it go?" Her mother asked. "Fine." Amethyst answered. "Oh really?" Max said and Amethyst nodded. Max shrugged and left. Amethyst's mother looked at her and smiled. "We need to go out today."

Amethyst nearly groaned out loud. "Again?"

"Yes. We still need to find you shoes and some jewellery."

"But Mom-" Amethyst got ready to protest.

"No buts. The wedding is in a month."

"Alright." Amethyst nodded slowly and then walked up to her room. Max joined her a while later. "So tell me the truth. I know you're hiding something."

"I am not. It went well. That's the truth."

"And did Cato mention," Max paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "mention Clove again?"

Amethyst didn't reply. Max understood instantly. "Well he's going to have to accept you sometime."

"No, he made it quite clear that he wouldn't."

"I'd hate to be in your position."

"Shut up." Amethyst growled. Max held up his hands and backed away. After a while, he looked at Amethyst and frowned. "He must've really loved her." He said slowly and Amethyst nodded in agreement. "He still does."

Max stood up and walked to the window. Amethyst took a pillow and clutched it to her chest. Max left the room and Amethyst fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. She missed Clove, her best friend, and she couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Amethyst continued walking even though her feet were killing her. Her mother was walking in front of her. They had visited a million shops and still her mother wasn't satisfied. Amethyst had tried to tell her that anything was fine. It was just a wedding after all. But her mother had turned watery eyed and had hugged Amethyst.

"It's my only daughter's wedding day. It has to be perfect."

Amethyst decided not to argue. They entered another designer clothes' shop and ran into Cato and his parents. The mothers hugged each other and started talking instantly. Cato was scowling and his father was frowning as he checked out another suit. "Cato how do you think this one looks?" His father asked. Cato frowned too and glared at the suit. "It's the same as the other thousand we've looked at."

"Cato don't take that tone with your father." Cato's mother scolded. Cato scowled again. "I'm out of here." He said and walked out of the shop. Cato's parents shared twin sighs. His mother looked sadly at the place where her son had stood. "He just doesn't accept the fact that she's gone."

Amethyst's mother nodded slowly and waved a hand at Amethyst, indicating that she was free to leave. Amethyst walked out and went to the small ice cream shop next door and bought herself a blueberry Popsicle. She licked it and felt her lips turn blue. She smiled sadly when she remembered blueberry was Clove's favorite flavour too. The two would come to the shop often to get ice cream. And then she was reaped and nothing was the same again. She was turning the corner when she bumped into someone. Amethyst looked up to see Cato glaring at her as blueberry juice ran down the front of his white shirt.

"Uh... I'm really sorry. I wasn't-"

"Whatever. I don't care." Cato sneered and looked away.

Amethyst looked at Cato and spoke softly. "You know she was my best friend. She promised me that she would come back for me. I was just as broken as you were. Maybe even more." Amethyst tried to hold her tears but a few fell.

"I. Will. _Never._ Forget." Cato said and walked away. Amethyst watched him go. He was right; he would never forget Clove's death. But neither would she.

* * *

Amethyst fidgeted as the stylist did her hair. The stylist glared at her and she stopped for a bit before fidgeting again. In the end, the stylist had quickly finished the hair style and walked out of the room, not even bothering to check if Amethyst looked right or not. Her mother entered the room and burst into tears (not the first time). Amethyst hugged her mother and wiped her tears. Just then Max came in. Their mother left and Max smiled at his sister.

"You look... gorgeous." Max said and hugged Amethyst. She nodded slowly.

"Clove's supposed to be here, not me. Clove's supposed to marry Cato, not me. Clove's supposed to have won and lived and have come back to _me_. She promised." Amethyst started to cry. Max hugged her again. "It's okay Amie. Please don't cry."

"She promised Max. She promised." Amethyst said again.

"I know she did." Max continued to hug Amethyst. After a while, they broke apart and Max wiped his younger sister's tears. "You'll do just fine. Just try, try to forget."

Amethyst nodded even though she would never forget.

* * *

Cato hadn't looked at Amethyst when she came in. He was staring off into space. It was only when she joined him did he realize that she was actually there. They turned towards the priest and the ceremony began.

* * *

One hour. Cato had been in the bathroom for one entire hour. Amethyst knocked on the door again and received no reply.

"Cato? Cato?" She called but still received no reply. Amethyst clutched the doorknob and twisted it, it was locked alright. She went and called the servant, Ralph. He furrowed his eyebrow.

"Young Master should have come out by now. How peculiar." Ralph felt the doorknob and then thumped his body against the door. He tried again but this time with more force. The door swung open and Amethyst let out a blood curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2: Impossible Healing

**Dedication: Trollalalala**

**Writer With No Words: Yes, this will be a series. Please keep reading. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Trollalalala: I'm glad it has that effect! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Hermioneand Marcus: I hope this was soon enough! ;) Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Ralph was the one who had picked Cato up and took him to the hospital. Amethyst was pale as she remembered the horrible scene that had met her eyes. _His wrists were bleeding and he had a deep_ _gash on his forehead. His shirt looked as if it had been dipped in blood._ Amethyst closed her eyes tightly and cried silently. Colette, the cook, took her into the living room and calmed her down. She made her drink a glass of water and then they had left for the hospital. Neither Cato's nor Amethyst's parents had been informed and Colette said she would call them later. Amethyst sat with Ralph and Colette in the waiting room with a cup of coffee which had gone cold. They had waited three hours for the doctor to come but no one came. Amethyst's heart was still beating fast as bloody scenes played in her mind. No one spoke a word. After a while, the doctor entered the room while rubbing his temple.

"Um... Mrs. Irone, he's regained conscious. He won't speak or eat anything and we had to force him to take the medicine. You can meet him in a while but I would advise that you do not mention what just happened. I need you to sign some papers first." The doctor led Amethyst out of the waiting room. She was given a clipboard with about ten pages clipped onto it. She signed the pages quickly, not caring that her sign looked a bit messy. The doctor looked satisfied and a nurse led Amethyst to room 218. Amethyst took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. She entered and shut the door behind her. Cato was sitting up in bed and looking out the window. His wrists were bandaged and there was a cloth bandage wrapped around his forehead. His eyes looked hollow, as if he couldn't see anything, as if there was nothing out the window. Amethyst sat next to him on the stool. He didn't turn to look at her.

"She promised me that when she came back, she would teach me how to throw a knife." Amethyst said slowly. Cato didn't say anything and continued to look out the window. Amethyst continued. "When I was little, my dad used to hit me a lot. Max tried to protect me but he was only 8 years old while I was only 3. Clove would always be the one to clean my cuts and put cream on my bruises. She used to scold me for letting him hit me. She taught me kung fu and jujitsu. But she always said I was too young to throw a knife. When my father died, she was the one who came to our house with some money and food. She promised she would help support my family. I always looked up at her; she was my model, my idol. When... when she was reaped, I-I met her one last time." Amethyst was crying now. "S-she was furious at m-me for c-crying. S-she hugged me and... and promised. She p-promised m-me. She p-promised that she w-would c-come back." Amethyst took a deep breath. "W-when she was... was dying, she looked directly... directly at me. As if... As if she knew I-I was watching and she said... she said s-sorry A-Amie. T-that was her p-pet name for... for me."

Cato was looking at Amethyst now. His eyes had tears in them as he remembered Clove saying sorry. Cato saw Amethyst wipe her tears and look at him.

"I'm sorry that I'm not Clove but please, please let me help you." Amethyst's eyes pleaded. "Please let me try to heal you. I want to... I want to help you. Please let me. Clove... Clove would've wanted you to go on with life. She would've wanted you to try. To try to heal."

Cato looked away. He frowned and then looked back at Amethyst. He looked down and then placed his fingers lightly on her clasped hands on her lap.

"Then try. Try to heal me." He removed his fingers and looked back at the window. Little did Amethyst know that he was asking her to do something that was almost impossible.

He would never forget as long as Clove's ghost haunted him.

He would never heal.


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Lie

**Dedication: Jing1**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks for your continued support!**

**Writer With No Words: Let's hope you find this one good too :)**

**Ink and Frozen Tears: I am writing more! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Phoenix Retribution: I'm so glad you think so! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Despite the doctor's warning, Cato wouldn't stay in bed. He would be at the training center or in the living room watching TV or he would simply be walking around, trying to find something to keep him occupied. The Reaping was coming up and he was going to mentor the tributes. When the 74th Hunger Games had replayed, Cato went into a foul mood for two days. He barely talked, barely ate and barely paid attention to his surroundings. It was only because of Amethyst's begging that he finally ate a few times. It was dinner time, a month after the wedding when Amethyst asked Cato something.

"How many times is my name in there?" Amethyst asked.

Cato's eyebrows shot up and then he frowned. "I don't know. Why?"

"I think I'm the only name in there."

Cato's frown deepened. "Why do you think that?"

"Because of what President Snow said."

"Wait, you've met Snow? When did this happen?"

"Before we got married."

Cato rolled his eyes. "Wow, and you never felt it important for your husband to know?"

Amethyst looked down.

"What did he say?" Cato asked.

"Um... well nothing important." Amethyst managed a nervous smile.

"Oh really? The President of Panem met you to say nothing important? I find that very hard to believe." Cato sneered.

"Well he said that you were... um... look I don't know how to put this. He just said you were really um good looking and that many Capitol women-" Amethyst coughed, "loved you. And well they kind of wanted you and that marrying you would be a big mistake on my behalf and stuff like that. Nothing important really."

"Again with the nothing important shit! This is bloody important! I can't believe you didn't tell me this earlier." Cato scowled. His face was red in anger.

"What would you have done about it anyway? It's not like you could've done anything." Amethyst whispered while picking at her food.

Cato didn't answer. "You know why I tried to kill myself?" He asked after a while.

"I think so. Because you wanted to be with Clove."

"Partly. I also did it because," Cato paused. "Because I was expected to sleep with Capitol women."

Amethyst's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, and getting married didn't stop that. I'm dreading the games because I'll have to go back to the Capitol. They threaten me with my family so I have to do what they say. I hate it." Cato was looking down now. Amethyst was quiet. Now she understood why Cato was so bitter all of the time. He was only 18 and an adult in so many ways. Cato unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Amethyst frowned and then gasped. Cato had marks all over his chest. There were scars and small red marks. Marks that would probably never heal. Amethyst stood up and walked towards Cato. She wrapped her arms around Cato's waist and pulled him closer. He stiffened at first and then relaxed a bit. Amethyst laid her head on his chest and held him tightly. After a while, Cato pulled away and stood up before walking out of the room. Amethyst watched him leave and sighed. She hoped he would be alright.

That night, Cato had another nightmare. He was crying slightly but the tears were unnoticed. The bed sheets were messed and he was thrashing in bed. Amethyst woke up when she felt someone kick her. She sat up and shook Cato gently.

"Cato. Cato wake up." Amethyst said. Cato bolted up in bed, gasping for air. Amethyst ran out of the room and brought a glass of water. She handed it to Cato who took it without a word. He gulped it down and put it aside. His breathing returned to normal. Cato ran a hand on his face and looked out the dark window while Amethyst watched him.

"Was it about Clove?" Amethyst asked. Cato shook his head. "No. It was about you."

Amethyst's eyes widened in surprise. She tilted her head and placed a hand on Cato's shoulder. "It was just a nightmare."

"Yeah but it seemed so real."

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"How? How is everything going to be okay? My life is hell! Every year we watch 23 kids die all because the Capitol wants entertainment! The Capitol controls me." Cato's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm just their puppet."

"No you are not." Amethyst said and Cato was surprised by the sharp edge in her voice. He looked at her. They sat there, not talking. Finally, Amethyst laid her head on the pillow. She took Cato's arm and gently pulled him until he was lying next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer until there was no gap left between them.

"Go to sleep." Amethyst whispered and then kissed Cato's forehead.

"Why did you do that?" He asked while frowning.

"My mom used to tell me that kissing someone's forehead before they sleep keep the nightmares away. That way, the good in the kiss vanishes the bad in the nightmare."

Cato's frown disappeared. He bit his lip before putting his arms around Amethyst. He didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

* * *

Amethyst tightly clutched the necklace in her hands. The one her mother had given her before her wedding. She stood silently while tugging on a lock of hair. She watched as the small piece of paper was pulled out of the glass sphere and her eyes wandered to Cato. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. A frown plastered his face. The paper was unfolded.

"Amethyst Irone."

Cato's eyes shot open and he looked at Amethyst, his eyes showing the fear he was feeling. Amethyst squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them as a tear slipped down her cheek. Fear, sorrow, terror, and pain washed over her. Cato's eyes were glinting and Amethyst looked away. Amethyst walked to the stage slowly. Another piece of paper was picked.

"Spike Alejandro."

Amethyst gasped as she saw a 12 year old walk to the stage. He had black hair and eyes. He was short with silent tears running down his cheeks and his lips were trembling. They were told to shake hands and then led away. Max and Amethyst's mother ran into the room where she was taken. They both hugged her while her mother cried.

"You'll win." Max said. "You'll definitely win."

Amethyst nodded slowly and the two of them left. Cato entered the room. He was biting his lip and was deathly pale. He looked at Amethyst and tightly closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He didn't say anything and looked away while opening his eyes. He heard a small whimper and looked back at Amethyst. She was crying. Her brown eyes were wide in terror. Amethyst placed her face in her hands and collapsed on the ground. Cato bent down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Suddenly he pulled away and Amethyst looked up. Cato's eyes were wide and he was looking at Amethyst in horror. "They won't let you live." Cato said slowly. "They'll kill you like they killed Clove."

Cato stood up and his eyes turned hard. "Goddamn it!" He yelled.

"Cato-" Amethyst began.

"This is all my bloody fault! They killed Clove because I loved her! And now," Cato took a deep breath, "they're going to kill you too."

Amethyst watched as Cato's shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall. Amethyst put a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll win." Amethyst whispered.

It was a lie. Because she would die.

It was meant for Cato to watch his wife die. Just like he had watched his first love die.

He would hear Amethyst scream. Just like he had heard Clove scream.

He would cry. Just like he had cried when Clove had died.

He would scream. Just like he had when Clove fell cold on the ground.

He would beg for death. Which would never come for him.

And he would break. Again.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Picture

**Dedication: Peetasmybreadboy**

**Phoenix Retribution: Again? Wow! That's nice! Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Writer With No Words: Me too! I'm hoping and hoping and hoping and hoping...**

**Trollalalala: Nice to know you think so!**

**Peetasmybreadboy: Aw, you're so sweet! Thank you!**

**A/N: This is a light chapter so no one will be bursting into tears. I just felt you guys deserved a something light and a bit fluffy.**

* * *

Amethyst had fallen asleep on the train while sitting next to the window. Spike slept with his head on her lap. He was the boy who used to live next to Amethyst before. A small, cute little boy who was scared of the Hunger Games and would always come to Amethyst's house during the games to avoid watching. Amethyst had finally gotten him to stop crying and when he had fallen asleep, she had placed his body on the seat and his head on her lap in a lying position. Cato sat across from them with a deep frown plastered on his face. He was watching something out the window but his eyes were blank. The escort for District two sat next to him.

"You know, her name was the only one in there." Tubletin said.

"I know. It's not a mere coincidence that _my _wife's name was chosen." Cato replied.

"This is probably the first year when a married woman was reaped. It's also the first with no bloodthirsty tributes from District two."

"Yeah, Amethyst couldn't hurt a fly. And that little kid," Cato sighed, "I don't think he'll make it past the bloodbath."

Tubletin nodded in agreement. They both looked at the tributes, imagining the worst ways both could die. After a while, Cato got up. "I'll be in the TV room next door."

Tubletin got up too and followed. Cato turned on the TV and Caesar was on. They were showing the reapings of all of the Districts. District one had two fierce looking tributes named Stone and Sparkle. Both had volunteered and shared identical arrogant smirks on their faces. District three's tributes had also volunteered and their names were Max and Michelle. Both looked just as bloodthirsty as District one's tributes had. Other then those four, no other tribute looked scary. And then the reaping for District 11 showed and Cato paled. The boy, Josh, was stronger then any he had ever seen and he wore a thin shirt that showed his muscles clearly. Apart from that, he seemed fast and clever. The girl was a strong looking girl named Lilla and she had a determined look on her face. District 12's tributes seemed all right but not competition worthy. Caesar and Claudius came on.

"It seems that District 1, 3, or 11 hold the Victor for this year." Caesar said and Claudius nodded.

"Surprisingly, District 2's tributes don't seem that strong. If I saw correctly, the girl and the boy both were crying." Claudius put in.

"How sad. The girl was quite a looker. I can already see the sponsors lining up for her. What do you say?"

"Definitely. Isn't she the wife of the previous Victor, Cato Irone?" Claudius asked.

"Yes, now that's an interesting turn of events. Was it an arranged marriage or a love marriage?"

Cato cringed.

"I've heard it was arranged at first." Claudius answered.

"At first?"

"Yes but later on, he started falling in love with her and the whole deal. They seem like quite a couple."

"Agreed." Caesar said. The TV screen was replaced with a picture of Cato and Amethyst. Both were smiling happily and Cato had Amethyst pulled close to his chest. Cato remembered that picture. It was taken when President Snow had called them to the Capitol, about two months after the wedding. He had asked them to pose 'properly' for a picture to show the world Cato Irone's 'happy marriage'. Caesar and Claudius came back on.

"I have to say Claudius, they look beautiful together. Young love." Caesar said and Claudius nodded. Cato turned the TV off, not wanting to hear anymore. He sat back on the sofa and Tubletin got up to get himself some pastries. Cato got up too and grabbed a few cupcakes. They sat silently on one of the table while munching on the sweets. The door slid open and they both turned. Amethyst entered the room with a sleepy eyed Spike following. His lips were quivering and he held on tightly to Amethyst's hand. Amethyst smiled warily at them before sliding into a seat and pulling up Spike onto her lap. She put her arms around him and Spike held on tightly.

"He looks like your brother." Tubletin said.

Amethyst smiled. "Yeah, we do look alike." She kissed the top of Spike's head.

"Amie will I die?" Spike asked suddenly. Amethyst's eyes widened. Cato looked at the small boy with raised eyebrows. Tubletin choked on his cupcake.

"No baby. You won't die. You'll live." Amethyst reassured.

"How do you know?" Spike looked at Amethyst with big scared eyes.

"I just know." Amethyst smiled down at him. "Because I can see the future." Amethyst said to lighten the tension in the air. It worked.

"Really?" Spike squeaked. "Wow."

Cato rolled his eyes. Tubletin continued to stuff himself. Amethyst took a cupcake and handed it to Spike. Spike took it and ate it with a grin. "You should eat too." Cato said to Amethyst. She nodded absentmindedly. Cato took a plate and filled it with all types of food and placed it in front of Amethyst. "Eat up. I want that plate empty." Cato sat down next to her and waited for her to pick up the spoon. Amethyst looked at him in disbelief. "You expect me to eat all of that? I would explode!"

"Well then I think you should begin now." Cato smirked. Amethyst looked at the plate again and then picked up the spoon while shifting Spike slightly. After an hour, she put down the spoon on an empty plate. Cato smiled. "Good girl." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Partnership

**Dedication: Writer With No Words**

**Writer With No Words: Yeah he's a mentor. I find it cute too!**

**Trollalalala: And I look forward to your comments!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you for the comment!**

**Jing1: This is soon, right? I have school too!**

**Phoenix Retribution: You are so right. *rolls eyes as well* Oh Cato... (Thanks for the comment)**

* * *

Training started sooner then Amethyst hoped. Cato came along and he stood silently while leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Spike stood next to Amethyst and they listened to the head trainer giving them instructions. Amethyst was looking down and suddenly she felt somebody stare at her. She looked up and her eyes met Stone's cold eyes. He smirked at her and she looked away. She already knew all of the tributes names. Amethyst saw Lilla looking at her. Lilla tilted her head slightly as if studying Amethyst and then she smiled. Amethyst was a bit surprised but she managed to smile back. Finally, the head trainer allowed them to start. Spike looked up at Amethyst.

"I'm going to the climbing station, okay?" Spike said.

"Alright sweetheart. I'll meet you for lunch." Amethyst gave him a smile and he kissed her cheek before running off. Amethyst looked around, wondering what to do when Lilla approached her. She was smiling and she held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Lilla, from District 11."

Amethyst shook her hand. "I'm Amethyst, from District 2."

"Yeah, I know. You're the girl who married the previous Victor, right?"

"Yes." Amethyst answered. It seemed that everyone just referred to her as the previous Victor's wife or the wife of the Victor or Cato's wife. She felt like telling everyone that she had a name and she wasn't _just_ Cato's wife. She was also Josh's daughter and Rose's daughter and Max's sister and Clove's best friend. Lilla interrupted her thoughts. "So, are you good at anything?"

Amethyst turned pink. "Not really." She mumbled. Lilla chuckled. "Just like me. I might look all confident and feisty on the outside but in the inside, I'm a kitten."

Amethyst laughed. "Well at least you _look_ confident. I look like I have a sign on my head saying "Come and kill me." All I can do is run fast."

"Run fast? That's good. If someone attacks you, you can punch them and while they're recovering, you can make a run for it. I know karate and a bit of kung fu. Apart from that, I have strength and that's it. Not going to help me survive at all."

Amethyst furrowed her eyebrows. "That's the thing; I don't even know how to punch properly."

Lilla's mouth dropped open. She looked at Amethyst in disbelief. Amethyst turned red. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'll teach you." Lilla said. Amethyst smiled. Lilla led Amethyst to some mats and positioned her in front of herself. Cato watched with a raised eyebrow, wondering what they were up to.

"Okay, now punch me." Lilla said. Amethyst lifted a fist and punched Lilla. Lilla looked at Amethyst and then burst into laughter. Even Cato couldn't control his snickers.

"That," Lilla gasped for breath, "was the softest punch in the world. I asked you to punch me, not pat me on the arm."

"I wasn't patting you." Amethyst mumbled. Before Lilla could reply, Claudius entered the room. He cleared his throat and asked all of the tributes to stop what they were doing and come listen to an announcement. After the tributes had gathered, Claudius unfolded a piece of paper.

"Okay so the training rules have been changed a bit. Instead of training by yourself, all of you will have a partner from a different district. The female tribute of District 1 will train with the male tribute of District 5. The male tribute of District 1 will train with the female tribute of District 2. The female tribute of..."

Amethyst racked her brain, trying to remember who the male tribute from District 1 was. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around. Stone stood behind her with a smirk on his face. "Looks like we'll be training together, beautiful."

Amethyst frowned and then it hit her. Stone was the male from District 1! She nearly hit her head against the wall. Stone's smirk widened and his grip on her shoulder tightened as he leaned in closer, his hot breath falling on her neck. "I can't wait to start, darling." He whispered in her ear. Amethyst cringed as Stone's lips lingered dangerously close to her neck.

"I think you should start training now." A voice came and Stone moved back before looking behind Amethyst. She turned and saw Cato standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes icy cold.

Stone seemed to look bewildered for a second and then an arrogant look fell across his face. "We were just about to." He said and returned Cato's glare. Just as he was walking past Cato, Stone stopped. "You can save your wife from me now, but you won't be able to in the arena." He hissed and then walked away. Cato froze before exhaling slowly. Amethyst smiled at Cato. "Thank you." She said and Cato looked at her before allowing a small smile to replace his frown. Amethyst touched his arm while rising on her tiptoes and then lightly kissed Cato's cheek before walking after Stone. Cato could feel his cheeks turning red.

* * *

"Alright, so what are you good at, beautiful?" Stone asked. Amethyst hated it when he called her that. She tried to avoid looking into his arrogant eyes. "Um... I'm good at running. I guess." She replied. Stone raised an eyebrow. "Run? Are you fucking serious?"

"Uh, yeah." Amethyst answered and Stone shook his head. "Well that's not going to help you live. I bet you'd die in the bloodbath if all you can do is 'run', beautiful."

Amethyst looked down. Great, now her worst enemy knew that all she could do was run. Stone lifted a sword. "Okay, hold this." He said. Amethyst reached for the sword and grasped it. Stone let go and Amethyst gasped as she nearly fell over. Stone quickly reached for the sword and took it back while Amethyst rubbed her red wrist. "You don't even know how to fucking lift a damn sword?" Stone hissed. "And here I am thinking that Cato liked girls who knew how to fight. Guess he goes for looks too."

Amethyst didn't say anything and Stone grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Because you do have some looks, beautiful."

Amethyst clutched Stone's wrist and pulled his hand away from her face. "We're here to train." She said and Stone smirked. "Of course. We'll have plenty of 'alone' time during the games. I plan on saving you for last." Stone touched Amethyst's cheek. "We'll have lots of fun in the arena. Just you and me." Stone paused for a second before adding. "Cause I plan on making you mine, beautiful. I wonder what your husband will think of that." Stone paused again for a moment and then said, "I wonder if he'll even care."

Amethyst's eyes widened. _Would_ Cato care?


	6. Chapter 6: Impossible Relationships

**Dedication: HermioneandMarcus**

**Phoenix Retribution: WOW! You have some imagination! Yikes! I would love to see that happen actually, it would definitely teach that arrogant little twit a thing or two.**

**Jing1: I hate Stone too!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks for commenting! XD**

**Trollalalala: THANK YOU! You are SO sweet. *Blows kisses***

* * *

Stone was the worst partner ever. He was impatient, arrogant and constantly trying to get close to Amethyst. Spike met Amethyst before lunch. Amethyst thanked God that Lilla was his partner.

"Amie! Amie! I know how to throw a knife! Lilla taught me!" Spike squealed. Amethyst picked him up and hugged him while Stone glared at the small boy. "That's wonderful sweetie." Amethyst said and Spike hugged her tightly back. Lilla smiled. "He's a fast learner. I'm a bit surprised."

"Amazing." Amethyst kissed Spike's cheek. "Why don't you show me?"

"Uh, we're supposed to be training, not babysitting." Stone scowled. Amethyst smiled at him. "It won't hurt to watch Spiky for a few minutes."

Stone rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Spike grinned and grabbed a knife. Cato walked over. "Hey, what's going on?" Cato asked. "Spike's learned how to throw a knife. He's showing us." Amethyst answered and Cato nodded before leaning against a wall and watching Spike stand in front of a dummy that was twenty feet away. He positioned himself and aimed the knife at the dummy's heart. He let go and the knife flew at the dummy and went cleanly through its heart. Cato's and Stone's mouths dropped open. Amethyst clapped and Lilla patted Spike on the back. "Well done partner." She said and Spike's grin widened. Amethyst pulled Spike into a hug. "Oh baby! That was perfect!" She exclaimed. Cato closed his mouth quickly and ruffled Spike's hair. "That was cool." He said and Spike smiled up at him. Stone rolled his eyes. "I bet I could do a hell lot better."

"Yeah and you're also eighteen years old. Spike's twelve." Lilla retorted.

"Well now that you showed us that, you can just fuck off." Stone sneered. Lilla glared at him and Amethyst's eyes met hers. Lilla nodded once at her and took Spike's hand before leading him away. Cato was looking at Stone with a raised eyebrow. "How sad, you got beaten by a twelve year old." Cato smirked as Stone cursed.

"Why don't you just fuck off as well? I'd hate to be stuck with an asshole for a damn mentor. Just because you're jealous that I'm the one who's training with Amethyst, that doesn't give you the right to be such a dick." Stone replied. Cato opened his mouth to say something when Amethyst placed her hand on Cato's cheek and pulled his face down. Her lips met his softly in a kiss. She then pulled away and smiled at a red Stone. "Who's jealous of who now?" She said sweetly. Cato raised an eyebrow and Amethyst winked at him. Stone just stood there, gaping at the two of them.

* * *

"I didn't know that you had that in you." Cato said after dinner. Amethyst had just tucked Spike in bed and now the two of them were sitting on the sofa. Amethyst blushed. "I guess it just happened." "Oh, of course, it just happened." Cato shook his head and smiled slightly. "Spike was pretty good today." Cato said after a while. "Yeah, he was great." Amethyst paused before saying, "I hope he wins. He's too young."

Cato nodded slightly. He heard a sniffle and looked at Amethyst who had silent tears running down her cheeks. "Whoa, what happened?" Cato asked. Amethyst sniffed again and wiped her tears. "It's nothing. I'm just a worried about Spike." More tears ascended from Amethyst's eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, he'll be fine." Cato said in a low voice. It didn't work. Cato sighed and wrapped his arms around Amethyst and pulled her into a hug. He was still sitting on the sofa and Amethyst had ended up on his lap. But Cato didn't mind. It actually felt... good. To have her there, so close to him. Cato pulled Amethyst closer and she buried her face in his neck. She was sitting properly on his lap now with her legs hanging off the side. They sat there for five minutes... ten minutes... twenty minutes... maybe thirty minutes. Suddenly the door opened and both of them looked up. A woman stood at the doorway with a piece of paper in her hands. She wore heavy makeup, black five inch high heels and a strapless black dress that stopped mid thigh. Her hair was auburn and wavy. Cato's eyes widened when he saw her. The woman held her head high. "Cato I have been looking all over for you." She said in a high voice. Cato's eyes hardened and his grip on Amethyst's waist tightened. She nearly winced at how tightly he was holding on to her. "Why do you need me?" Cato asked. The woman smiled. "Oh sweetheart, you already know." She answered. Cato sighed but didn't move. The woman's eyes hardened as well. "Get up and hurry."

Cato still didn't move. He looked away and the woman growled. "Cato you will come right now or else I will tell my grandfather." She threatened. Cato winced. "Fine. Give me ten minutes."

"Five." The woman answered and walked away with her chin in the air. Amethyst turned to Cato. "Who was she? What's wrong?"

Cato looked down. "That was Macy, Snow's granddaughter. She wants to..." Cato's voice trailed off and he looked at Amethyst. His sad eyes said it all. Amethyst cupped his face in her hands. "I'll wait for you." She said and Cato tilted his head. "I can't ask you to do that. Especially after what I'll have to do."

"I know but I want too." Amethyst kissed Cato's cheek and smiled at him before getting up from his lap and walking to the bedroom. Cato ran a hand through his hair and went to change. He dressed quickly in a white button down shirt and black trousers. He took a deep breath before walking out of the apartment and into the elevator. He arrived at a room and opened the door. Macy was sitting on the bed with a scowl on her face. "I said five minutes. You're late." She sneered. Before Cato could answer, she slapped him across the cheek. It hurt but Cato didn't say anything. Macy slapped him two more times before grabbing his face in her right hand. Her long nails dug into his cheeks causing scratches to appear on his face. It hurt even more but Cato didn't complain. Macy pushed Cato onto the bed and he shut his eyes tightly imagining he was anywhere but there, maybe with Amethyst. And he kept his eyes shut as Macy started to undo his shirt buttons.


	7. Chapter 7: Pure Shock

**Dedication: KaylenaMellark**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**Writer With No Words: Yep, you guessed right. Thanks for commenting! I look forward to them.**

**PublishedProfessor: Aw, thank you.**

**Sad Person: I am so happy that my writing had such an effect. Thank you!**

**RomanceWriter23: You are so sweet! I feel sorry for him too.**

**Trollalalala: Here's another one for you. *wink***

**Toyanome Masuri: Thanks for the smiley face! **

* * *

Cato didn't know why he had said it. It must have been the pressure or maybe it was because he just couldn't control his anger at times. But he had said it and he regretted. He regretted it the minute the words were out of his mouth and he kept on regretting it until she had left.

* * *

Cato returned early in the morning on the day of the Hunger Games. He had to stay with Macy every night since he had arrived at the Goddamn Capitol. He was surprised to find Amethyst curled up on the sofa. She had waited for him again. Just like every night for the past week. He approached her and as if just on cue, Amethyst's eyes opened slowly and she smiled when she saw Cato. "Hey." She said sleepily while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Cato nodded and Amethyst tilted her head as her smile disappeared. "Are you alright?" Her tone was filled with worry. Cato looked away. Alright? No he wasn't. He would never be. Amethyst reached for him and he stepped back. "Don't. Don't touch me."

Amethyst's eyes widened slightly and she tried again. Cato slapped her hand away. "I said don't touch me!" He yelled. He didn't want Amethyst to touch him after everything he had done with Macy. Amethyst stood up and walked closer to Cato. Neither of them noticed Tubletin enter the room. He was about to say something when he sensed the tension in the room.

"Cato I'm here for you." Amethyst said softly.

"Shut the fuck up! Have you ever thought of the fact that maybe I don't fucking want you here?"

Amethyst didn't give up. She touched Cato's arm. "Cato-" She began but Cato cut her off.

"_I hope you fucking die!"_ Cato yelled.

Silence filled the room as a tear slipped down Amethyst's cheek. Cato's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "Ameth-" Cato started but Amethyst shook her head. "No. It's okay. You'll get your wish. After all, how could _I_ survive the Games anyway? I'll die and then you'll be happy, right? Because that's all I've ever tried to do. I've tried to make happy, to see you smile. Because I love you. Yes Cato, I _love _you. But I failed. So I hope my death brings you happiness." Amethyst wiped her tears away. "Good bye." She whispered and left the room. Cato watched her leave and that's when he noticed Tubletin. He walked to Cato and glared at him. And then it happened. Tubletin lifted his hand and slapped Cato across the cheek. "You just lost the best thing that you had." He hissed before leaving Cato alone in the room. And he had. Cato had just lost the best thing that he had had.

* * *

Tubletin came to see Amethyst and he helped her put on her jacket. She was crying and Tubletin looked at her sadly. He kissed her forehead. "Will he come?" Amethyst asked while looking down at the diamond ring on her finger. Tubletin frowned. "I don't know." He answered. He kissed her forehead again. "Good luck." He whispered before leaving the room. A Capitol woman entered the room. She took Amethyst's wrist and tied a black band on it. The band had two buttons on it. One said "Call" and the next said "Life".

"This device will allow you to communicate with your mentor. 'Call' is used to call your mentor for advice. And 'Life' is used to alert sponsors that you are in need of supplies. You can only use each option four times. If you use any of the options, you will lose strength. That is the side effect. If you use the options three times in a row, you will die." The woman explained. Amethyst nodded. "Won't sponsors already know that you need supplies if they're going to be watching the Games?" She asked.

"Not this time. Only the Gamemakers and Mentors will be watching." The woman smirked. Amethyst frowned. So, she would only get supplies four times? That would be bad. The woman left. Tubletin re-entered the room and led Amethyst to the glass tube. Before she stepped in, she looked at the door for a minute, hoping Cato would come through it. But he didn't come and she sighed before stepping into the tube. It sealed around her and she felt her stomach tighten. Tubletin nodded at her and she smiled weakly. The platform under her started moving upwards. Bright sunlight stung Amethyst in the eye. She shut her eyes tightly before opening them. Cold wind hit her in the face and she felt icy bits fall onto her face. She looked up and noticed it was snowing. White Mountains surrounded one end and bare trees encircled them. Amethyst gasped when she noticed Stone was standing right next to her. He smirked at her and tilted his head slightly while blowing her a kiss. She stiffened and looked away. Spike stood across from her and Lilla was right next to him. She saw Sparkle mouth something to Stone and when Amethyst looked at him, she saw him nod and then gesture towards the sword. Sparkle looked at the tributes from District 3, Carol and Gash. They both nodded after Sparkle gestured towards the bow and arrow. Sparkle turned back to Stone and tilted her head towards Amethyst. Stone nodded and Sparkle scowled before nodding back. What were they saying? Before Amethyst had time to think, the countdown began.

* * *

Cato watched the screen as they showed all of the tributes' faces. He didn't want to watch the Games, especially after what he had said to Amethyst but President Snow had forced him too. He was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed and an amused smirk on his face and his granddaughter sat next to him. Macy was scowling. Finnick was sitting on the single sofa next to them and Cato could tell he didn't want to be there. The camera closed in on Amethyst's face and Cato felt like killing himself when he saw her tear stained face and red, puffy eyes. He saw Stone blow a kiss at her and he felt like slicing the screen open. And then he heard the countdown begin. He drew in a sharp breath. Finnick stood up and placed a hand on Cato's shoulder. Cato folded his arms and looked at Finnick who gave him a reassuring look. Suddenly, the gong rang and Cato saw the tributes spring into action. Just as Amethyst was about to run, Stone grabbed her arm, causing her to scream. Cato's heart stopped. Sparkle jumped from her platform and ran to the Cornacopia and grabbed the sword. She threw it at Stone who grabbed it with one hand and with the other, he held on to Amethyst's wrist. Cato watched as Stone skilfully sliced three tributes while never letting go of Amethyst. She struggled but it didn't work. The other Careers fought with the tributes and Sparkle shot two tributes that were behind Stone with arrows.

* * *

Stone's grip was strong. No matter how much Amethyst struggled, it wouldn't loosen. But even then, Amethyst kept an eye on both Lilla and Spike. She saw her pull Spike away from the bloodbath and she heaved a sigh of relief. He was safe. Spike was safe. The bloodbath ended about 5 minutes later. It was quick, vicious and bloody. Amethyst couldn't bear looking at the dead bodies surrounding her. Stone finally let go of Amethyst while grabbing a rope and tying it around her wrists. He was smirking and had only a single cut on his cheek. The other Careers joined him. "So, we got the girl. Now what?" Sparkle asked. Stone placed his hand on her cheek. "Simple sweetheart, we kill the other tributes as fast as we can. And kill her in the end." Stone answered. Amethyst cringed.

"Do you think he's really going to help us?" Gash asked. Stone smirked at him. "Of course. She's his wife isn't she? If he doesn't want her dead, then he'll do exactly as we say. And advise us in the best possible way." Stone replied and Gash nodded. Carol rolled her eyes. "This wasn't fun at all. I thought the bloodbath would be cool. This was just lame."

Stone twirled the sword in his hands. "Oh you'll have your fun." He said and Carol grinned. Amethyst pursed her lips. She wasn't going to show the Careers that she was scared. Stone looked at Gash. "You're going to start the fire while me and Spark hunt. She'll be going with us." Stone instructed. Start a fire? Was Stone blind? It was snowing! Stone turned to Amethyst and she looked away. "Are you mad at me?" Stone asked in a pouty voice. "Aw, I'm so sorry."

Amethyst didn't reply and Stone leaned in. "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you later." He whispered and Amethyst felt like slapping him and she would have if she wasn't tied up. This was just great. The Games had just started and she was caught by the Careers and had almost _no _chance of survival. And she knew she wasn't going to survive. It was impossible.

* * *

Cato pushed back the hair that was clinging to his wet forehead. It was slightly cold in the room but Cato was still sweating. Finnick was still standing next to him and he pulled Cato away from the TV and pushed him onto the sofa. He handed him a glass of water. "Drink it." Finnick ordered and Cato obeyed. He placed the empty glass on the table while staring at his hands. Finnick squeezed Cato's shoulder. "Don't worry mate, she'll be fine. She's smart, she can escape." Finnick said. "God, forget that!" Cato yelled suddenly. "I fucking told her that I wanted her to die!"

Finnick bit his lip as Cato let his head fall into his hands. Snow raised an eyebrow when he heard soft sobs escape Cato. His shoulders were shaking slightly. Finnick sat next to Cato. "She'll come back and then you can tell her how you feel about her."

Just then, Tubletin burst into the room holding a piece of paper. "Cato! You might want to see this!" Tubletin yelled and thrust the paper in Cato's hand. Cato looked at it and paled. No, no, no, _no_. This was not happening. Finnick frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's," Cato took a deep breath, "it's Amethyst's medical report."

Finnick's eyes widened. "And is she...?"

Cato nodded. "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Secret

**Dedication: Phoenix Retribution **

**Kaylena Mellark: Sorry for not updating 'right now' but this is as soon as I could do it! **

**Writer With No Words: I get what you're saying! Oh and I just read your stories, "Crowd of Two" and "Wrong Crowd", they are AWESOME! Love them both!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**Trollalalala: I know it's really unexpected! I mean even I thought it was!**

**Phoenix Retribution: Update! This one's for you! XD**

**Jing1: This is pretty soon! Well, as soon as I can get. **

**RomanceWriter23: Oh no! Don't cry! Here's a tissue. I read your story "Nightmare In Panem" and I have to tell you to continue! I need you to update too! **

**Hello55522: I'm continuing! YAY!**

* * *

The funny thing about the Arena was that, even though it was snowing, there were still green bushes and trees with leaves. Amethyst found it strange. It seemed the Arena was between mountains and a forest. In the clearing, Amethyst had felt cold. Now that she was in the forest, she felt surprisingly warm.

* * *

Amethyst had left the medical report on her bed. She had hoped that maybe_ someone_ would find it. She wondered how Cato would feel. Would he be angry? Would he be sad? Would he hate her? Amethyst wiped away a tear. He already hated her.

Somehow, Gash had managed to start a fire. Amethyst was surprised. How had he done it? Carol had helped while Sparkle and Stone went hunting. Amethyst was dragged along. Sparkle shot down two birds, three squirrels and a rabbit. Amethyst was even more surprised when Sparkle caught all of those animals. She didn't say anything. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her cheek. "How are you feeling, beautiful?" Stone asked. Amethyst turned her head away and stayed silent. Stone grabbed her face with both of his hands and forced her to look at him. "Don't ignore me. It won't do you any good, beautiful." He said and Amethyst glared at him. He chuckled while rubbing her cheeks with his icy hands. "You're so beautiful, even when you glare at me. You have such beautiful eyes." He whispered. Amethyst pursed her lips and looked past Stone. His eyes were cold and he was smirking. Stone placed his lips on Amethyst's cheek, kissing her briefly. She took a step back, trying to get away from him. He chuckled again. "We'll continue later." He said and kissed Amethyst's cheek again. His hard lips made Amethyst cringe. Sparkle rolled her eyes. They went back to camp where Stone undid the ropes and let Amethyst's wrists go. She rubbed the red marks on them. But she didn't try to escape. Because she wouldn't be able to make it. Not with four Careers right behind her. Stone brought Amethyst some food. She refused to eat any of it, until Stone pulled a knife on her.

"You had better eat or I will slice you open." Stone hissed, while putting the knife's sharp edge on Amethyst's neck. A drop of blood fell on the ground. She looked down and finally took the offered food. It was tasteless and the entire time, Amethyst thought of the poor squirrel that she was eating. Her stomach began to lurch and she felt it tightening. She got up suddenly and ran. All of the Careers were shocked and Stone ran after her. He found Amethyst throwing up behind a bush. He watched her with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" He asked with a frown. Amethyst continued to vomit until she was done. She held onto a tree as dizziness overtook her for a bit. After she let go, Stone grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "I asked you what the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled. Amethyst's eyes hardened. "A lot of things." She answered before pulling her arm away.

* * *

"Grandfather! I want that girl dead!" Macy screamed. Snow touched her head. "Of course darling. She will die soon."

"But I want her dead now!" Macy continued to scream. Snow nodded. "Of course, of course. Just a bit more time my dear. And she will be gone."

Macy glared at him. "She had better be. Cato was supposed to be mine!"

"Dear-"

"Shut _up_! And fucking kill her! I want her and that _thing _gone!"

Snow nodded. "Be patient." He said and a smile appeared on his face. "Cato will be yours soon."

* * *

Finnick had tried everything. He had tried to get Cato to eat or drink something. But he refused. He was already pale and his eyes were hollow. In the end, Finnick had just sat next to him and given up all hope of ever getting something into Cato. Cato had cried. He had cried for an entire hour until his tears had dried. He didn't talk to anyone.

"How many months along is she?" Finnick asked, breaking the silence.

"3." Cato answered simply. Three months and Cato hadn't noticed. He wouldn't have anyway. She had always worn loose clothes in the first place. Three _fucking _months. He felt like killing himself. He hated himself for everything he had ever done to her. Everything he had done to hurt her. His last words that he had said to her repeated in his mind.

_I hope you fucking die. _

_I hope you fucking die. _

_I hope you fucking die. _

Cato slammed his fist against the wall. "Goddamn it!" He yelled as more tears ascended from his eyes. Finnick grabbed his arms and pulled him back and forced him to sit back down. "Why don't you call her?" Finnick said. Cato's eyes widened in realization. Macy stood up. "No." She hissed. Cato glared at her. "I'll do what I fucking want."

Macy turned red. "NO!" She screamed. Snow stood up too. "You will not call her." He said.

"You can't do that. I'm allowed to call her. She's my wife." Cato growled. Snow stiffened and took a deep breath. "Alright." He answered and Cato smiled a bit. Macy glared at her grandfather. "No! He will not call her!" She screamed. Snow turned at her. "Calm down. She_ is_ his wife and if he follows the conditions then he is allowed to call her."

"What are the conditions?" Cato asked.

"Simple really. Three cuts on the arm." Snow answered. Cato bit his lip before allowing his eyes to turn hard. "Fine." He pulled up his sleeve. Snow smiled a creepy smile and grabbed a knife from the table. It was sharp and gleamed in the light. He swiped it three times on Cato's arm. He hissed each time but allowed it. Blood dripped on the wood floor. Finnick looked away. Macy paled and Snow smiled again as he breathed in the familiar smell of blood. He called a Peacemaker. "Take him to the Communication room." He ordered and Cato was led away. Before he left, Finnick pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around Cato's arm and smirked. "Don't want you to die of blood loss." He said. Cato nodded. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

Night time. Amethyst was the only one awake. Apparently, the Careers slept with their weapons. Stone held his sword in his hands, Carol was holding a knife, Gash was clutching his spear and Sparkle had an arrow ready next to her bow. Amethyst looked into the burning flames of the fire and she saw a small toddler. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked about a year old. Someone was rocking him on a toy horse. He was giggling and his eyes were twinkling. And then he was pulled away and Amethyst was looking at the flames again. She frowned when she heard a light beeping. She looked down at her wrist to see a red light flashing on and off. A new button appeared saying, "Answer". Amethyst pressed the button and suddenly a screen appeared in front of her. It was about three feet long. She stumbled back, a bit taken by surprise. And then she saw him. She stopped breathing. No, he couldn't be there. She hadn't called him.

"C-Cato?" Amethyst stammered. Cato gave her a small smile. "Hey." He said softly. Amethyst burst into tears. "C-Cato." She said again. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get c-caught."

"It's okay." Cato's tone was so soft that Amethyst had a hard time believing it was really her _husband_ she was talking to. She placed a hand on her mouth to muffle her sobs a bit so that the Careers wouldn't wake up. She lifted a hand and placed it on the screen, almost wishing that he really was there. She pulled her hand back and looked away. He wouldn't be there. He couldn't be.

"Amethyst, I'm sorry." Cato whispered. Amethyst looked back at him as he continued. "I'm supposed to be the one filled with regret right now."

Amethyst saw tears fall down his cheeks and she wanted so much to wipe them away.

"I want you to live." Cato said and took a deep breath. "I want you to come back to me. Because I need you."

Cato paused and looked straight into Amethyst's eyes.

"Because I love you."


	9. Chapter 9: Unwanted Granddaughter

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with tests and stuff. So here's the next update! Love the great support you guys are giving me! XD ****This is a light chapter! For all of my supporters!**

**Dedication: RomanceWriter23**

**Trollalalala: AWWWW! I just seriously LOVE you. And yes, I am planning on publishing a book. So when I do, I'll be sure to let you know. Currently, I am writing three stories. All of them have like 40 pages each and when I get bored with one I start on the other. I'll definitely be sure to autograph the books when I get them published ;)**

**RomanceWriter23: Wait, what? I never killed her! I can't just kill the main girl, right? I mean I would be the one who Cato would chop up if I killed Amethyst. Are you trying to get me killed? I would be the one at the end of Cato's wrath! ... or sword.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks and I'll keep that in mind.**

**Guest: Yeah, I read it. It's cute. Really love the idea of it. And I am so glad you commented.**

**Phoenix Retribution: I passed on your message to Macy and she was speechless and then she screeched "I WILL GET CATO!" And then I slapped her face and went, "No you won't." So right now she's grounded for life for being such a brat. Thanks for the letter, it really worked and Cato wants to thank you for being so considerate. Oh and I also told him that you're really glad that he finally told Amethyst that he loved her and he turned red. You know Cato. He gets embarrassed at the tiniest things. Psht. *rolls eyes***

**Wolf9Lucky: Thanks for commenting and here's the next update!**

**Writer With No Words: You're not the only one worried about Snow's evil planning. God! He gives me the heebie jeebies. No, it doesn't count. Cato had to get three cuts to call so that was basically the payment. Amethyst still has all of her calls. Just read your recent chapter of "Crowd Of Two" and I feel like killing Cato's father. Someone just let me at him! Let me at him! Oh and can you add more 'spicy' scenes between Cato and Grey? I mean a few more kisses maybe? Pwease?**

**Jing1: You are SO sweet!**

**Hello55522: I'm so glad you loved it! I hope you love this one too. **

* * *

Amethyst's eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it and then opened it again and closed it. And then she burst into tears. "W-why didn't y-you tell me b-before?" Amethyst stammered. Cato smiled, "Because I was too stubborn to believe it myself. Forgive me?"

Amethyst smiled through her tears and kissed the tips of her fingers. She placed her fingers on the screen. "Yes." She answered in a low voice. Cato's smile widened.

"Can you- Can you pretend I'm wiping your tears?" Amethyst asked while tilting her head slightly. Cato nodded. "Yeah, sure." He wiped his tears.

Cato stood up from where he was sitting. "I have to go now." He said, "I'll try to call you later."

Amethyst nodded slowly. Cato was about to turn away when his blue eyes met Amethyst's grey ones for a moment. "I love you." He whispered. Amethyst smiled faintly. "I love you too and I'll come back for you. Until then, I'll have our son to talk to."

Cato's eyes widened. "Son?"

Amethyst nodded. "Yes, a son."

Cato's eyes turned foggy and he got a far away look in them. "I'll meet him, right?" He asked hesitantly. Amethyst smiled. "Of course you will. And we'll spoil him. We'll spoil all of our children."

Cato raised an eyebrow. "Children?" He then grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The screen disappeared. Amethyst leaned against the tree and looked at the stars. Two stars were shining especially bright. Her parents were happy. After all, they were going to become grandparents soon.

* * *

Macy pinned Cato against the wall. "What the fuck was that?" She hissed. Cato pushed her away. "None of your business."

"It is! You don't love her!" Macy screeched like some predatory bird. "You love me!"

Cato snickered. "You? When did this happen and how come I wasn't informed?" Finnick covered his mouth to hide his smirk. Macy fumed. "You love me! You are just in denial!"

"In denial my ass." Finnick muttered. Cato gave him a high five. Macy grabbed Cato's arm. "You are coming with me right now!" She screamed while trying to pull Cato into her room. Cato pushed her away. "Like hell I am."

"Grandfather!" Macy yelled and Snow got up from the sofa. He walked towards Cato. "You, my dear boy, don't know what you're saying. You will go with Macy right now." Snow paused before adding, "Or else your wife will die."

Cato hesitated before glaring at Snow. "Fine." He mumbled and Macy smirked triumphantly. She pushed him into her room. One of these days, Cato was going to grab a vase and hit Macy with it. Maybe that would remove her bloody smirk and get her to shut up too. Yeah, that seemed like a great idea. And while he was at it, maybe he should hit Snow a few times too. No, a sword would be better. And bloodier. Until then, he would get lost in his daydreams of a perfect world with Amethyst and their unborn son. Scratch that, they're unborn _children_.

* * *

Gash was the first to find out Amethyst's condition. She had just finished vomiting after eating some food. She was behind a bush, clutching a tree when he silently approached her. "It's Cato's isn't it?" He asked suddenly and Amethyst whirled around. "W-what?"

Gash pointed to her stomach. "The baby."

Amethyst paled and nodded slowly. Gash smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Especially not Stone."

Amethyst sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem. I can't stand him either." Gash took Amethyst's hand. "Here, I'll help you."

Amethyst let him lead her back to the fire. She was still dizzy and would've definitely not have made it on her own. The others were gone hunting. They sat silently for a while.

"Hey, you know you should be a Career." Gash said.

"Not really, I don't know how to fight properly."

"Yeah but you're smart and intelligence is more powerful then strength. That's why Stone's so deadly, he's strong, smart and clever."

"Why don't you like Stone?"

Gash raised an eyebrow. "Uh isn't the answer right in front of you? Because he's such an asshole. An arrogant asshole. I only became a Career because I didn't want to get killed."

"Oh. I guess that was a good idea."

"Yeah it was. But now I can't stand him anymore which is why I wanted to talk to you." Gash took a deep breath. "We're going to escape." He said.

Amethyst's raised an eyebrow. "You're willing to help me escape?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Four reasons. One, I cannot stand Stone. Two, you seem really nice and I thought maybe we could make an alliance of our own. Three, I cannot stand the thought of an unborn child being killed before he or she has seen the world. And four, to repay Cato."

Amethyst frowned. "Repay Cato?"

"Yeah, last year when he came on the Victory Tour, I was getting beaten up by some elder guys and he helped me. That's when he told me that if I put my mind on it, I could beat those guys. And I did but I never got to return the favour so I'll get to by helping his family." Gash smiled at Amethyst. She smiled back and held out her hand. "Well, I don't see why not. Let's find Lilla and Spike first. They'll help and we can trust them too."

Gash nodded and handed Amethyst a knife. "Just in case." He said.


	10. Chapter 10: Impossible Gentleness

**A/N: So sorry for the next late update! I have caught the flu! Oh no! So right now I have a sore throat, a cold, a headache and stomach ache. Yikes! Here's the next update. Enjoy and review! I mean right now, I really need them! **

**Dedication: Hello55522**

**Jing1: I like Gash too! He's a heck lot better then that selfish, arrogant, lunatic, heartless jerk Stone! Thanks for commenting!**

**Trollalalala: Not so quickly this time, eh? Sorry! Please don't hate me. **

**Writer With No Words: Yikes! Don't say that! If Snow were to brainwash Cato then what would happen to us? We would all die! Not to mention Amethyst would go crazy too. I can totally see Cato trying to change his kid's diaper, now that would be AWESOME! Either he would die or he would pull out a sword and kill his wife for asking him to do it. Or maybe, just maybe, he would be able to pull the diaper off and wrap on a fresh one! Hey, I've read some of your scenes between Cato and Grey and you're pretty good. Geez, I don't know what you're talking about. You're GREAT at fluff!**

**Phoenix Retribution: Yep, if Cato hadn't confessed, I would've been right behind you and that too with a stick! Macy seems to be a bit stubborn. I think you should demonstrate your awesome torture techniques (Muwahahaha...). Oh and thank you for thinking so! Just love to know that you do! XD**

**HermioneandMarcus: Your welcome and thank **_**you**_** for the awesome support!**

* * *

Cato was relieved that Gash had helped Amethyst. He was more then relieved actually. When he'd finally gotten away from Macy, Finnick handed him the phone. "Some guy named Max has been trying to contact you for the past hour."

Amethyst's brother? Why would he call? Cato dialled the number and Max picked up on the first ring. "Hey. You called?" Cato said.

"I've been trying to call you for the last hour! Where were you?"

"Long story. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"YES! YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER!"

Uh oh.

"Wait, how did you know?" Cato asked. They couldn't watch the Games so how had he found out?

"I was lonely without Amie so I went to your house. I found a few pictures and stuff and the house was pretty you know... well it helped since everything was pretty much Amie's. And I could feel her presence. So, let's just say curiosity took over and I _accidently_ walked into Amie's and your bedroom."

Cato turned red. "What? You were in our _bedroom_?"

"I said accidently!"

"So if I slice you open with my sword, then that would be an accident too, right?"

"Come on Cato! I'm your one and only brother-in-law!"

"Yeah and I'm your one and only sister's, one and only husband, the one and only CATO!"

"Just let me continue! So, I entered and I know that Amie always keeps an album in the bedside table drawer of our childhood memories and I wanted to see that album. I opened the drawer and I found some hospital reports and well that's how I found out."

There was silence on the other end.

"Cato? You still there?"

Cato rubbed his temple. "Yeah. I was just... Forget it."

"Okay, so you're fine now, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO TOUCH MY SISTER? HUH?"

"Uh, the Priest. On the day we got _married_!"

"YEAH BUT SHE'S _MY _SISTER AND I NEVER GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HER AND YOU... YOU... UGH I'M NOT EVEN SAYING IT!"

"God, we're married! Who said we need your permission to do anything?"

"I DID! AND NOW AMIE IS IN THE GAMES AND THIS WILL PROBABLY GET HER KILLED! AND NOT ONLY WILL I LOSE A SISTER, I'LL LOSE A NEPHEW TOO!"

Silence.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Max flung the phone across the room. He'd just shut the phone on him! The audacity! What he didn't know was why Cato had shut the phone on him. And if he did, he would've regretted every word he had said to him.

* * *

Cato felt the hot needles of water penetrating him. He stood in the shower trying to forget what Max had said. But wasn't it worse for him? Wouldn't he lose his wife and son? Not to mention his love who had helped him forget. Cato remembered that night. Three months ago. When they had allowed their emotions to rule them over. He remembered her touch. So gentle and soft. He'd never been touched like that. He was used to rough. She had been the first to be so gentle. And he had loved it. He had loved it all. Just like he had loved the woman who had made him feel like that. She had made him feel so wanted. So loved. But he hadn't given that to her in return. He had been rough. He had made her bleed. Everywhere. He had scratched her and bruised her. But had she minded? No. She had actually held him and told him that it was alright. That everything was going to be alright. And that she didn't mind if he was rough. She didn't mind if he made her bleed. Because she knew he was bleeding too. Inside. Hadn't he let her? Hadn't he let her kiss him and hug him and touch him? Hadn't he let her be gentle even though he still made her bleed? He had stained the pure white bed sheet with her blood. He had stained her pure white skin with bruises. He had stained her pure white heart with love. Love for him. Want for him. _Need_ for him. And hadn't he told her he hated her? Right after he had spilled his emotions in her? Hadn't he told her that he'd never loved her? And that he never would? And she had smiled. And she had told him in her own words that she loved him even though he didn't. She had told him with her gentleness. And he had shown his hate with his roughness.

And he hated himself. And he wished he had been gentle. He wished he had shown her his love for her. His want for her. His _need_ for her.


	11. Chapter 11: Pure Care

**Dedication: Writer With No Words**

**Writer With No Words: I'm glad you think so. I tried keeping Cato in character. After all, he is my favorite character ;) Here's the next chapter, hope you didn't have to wait that long. Oh and the new chapter is great but I still think Grey was too absorbed in her own friends and she wasn't caring about Cato that much. But then again, I'm all for giving Cato all of my attention. Psht. Anyways, just hoping no one comes in between the two. And holy! You really gave me a heart attack. I was about to DIE. I bet Cato and Grey were too. I would be shocked to turn on the light and find the president sitting there. I would've probably fainted. Just love Cato's protectiveness. Maybe you could like give me a sweet scene between Grey and Cato through a PM or something. It could be totally apart from the story but I just want a scene! I am a romantaholic and proud of it! So, one itsy bitsy scene. Pwease? Pretty pwease with an entire box of cherries on top? Hey, I dedicated this chapter to you! Oh and another thing, is there going to be something between Cato and Eunia? I kind of like her. **

**Phoenix Retribution: Sweet mother of pearl! Dude, you have some awesome imagination! Wow, just wow. I was totally laughing when I read your awesome punishment. So, I gave Macy the warning and now she's freaked out, God, she looks like she's seen a ghost! Haha! And Cato is thanking you once again. Amethyst is happy now too since she won't have to share Cato anymore! Yay! Aren't we all so glad? Well, I am and I know Amethyst is and Cato is too and so is their unborn son. Anyways, just LOVE your creativeness. That should keep Macy off our backs. **

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks! XD**

**RomanceWriter23: Yay! I'm the cousin! Now, that's awesome. Totally love it! Oh and can you PLEASE update faster? I am waiting! And love the name Arrabella. Love Cato's humour too. That guy cracks me up!**

**Jing1: Come on! I'm updating fast, right? You want them to be longer too! Have a little sympathy! I'm almost buried in homework! **

**Hello55522: I'm so glad you think so! I love you for commenting! XD**

**Trollalalala: Yeah, I was laughing too. But the last part had me in tears. And thank you for still thinking it was fairly quick. That's something, right?**

* * *

Lilla and Spike had found Gash and Amethyst before they had spotted them. Actually, they had jumped on them. Lilla had jumped on Gash because she thought he was an enemy and Spike had excitedly jumped on Amethyst, crushing her in a hug. Cato had bit his lip. He was worried about the baby. He hoped Spike hadn't hurt him. Lilla pinned Gash to the ground. She was just about to choke him when Amethyst stopped her. "Lilla no, he's on our side."

Lilla frowned. "How do you know?"

Amethyst told her everything. Lilla forgot all about killing Gash. She squealed and then she crushed Amethyst in a bear hug. And then she pulled away with a horrified look on her face. "Oh my God! Did I hurt him? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? I didn't crush him did I? Is he going to be fine? Do you need water?"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "No Lilla, We're both fine."

Lilla breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Do you want water? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit." Amethyst answered and her stomach grumbled. Lilla grabbed Gash's arm. "Alrighty! We're going to go hunting. You both set up camp."

Lilla pulled a confused Gash along. Amethyst turned to Spike. "Is she always so cheerful?"

Spike nodded. "Yep. Always." He looked at her baby bump which was starting to show. It was clear that she was expecting. "Is the baby really in there? How does he fit?"

Amethyst laughed. "Well, he's small. As he grows, I'm going to get bigger too."

"Oh and then he'll pop out?" Spike gave Amethyst big, curious eyes. She laughed again. "Yes. And then he'll come out."

"So will he be my friend?" Spike asked. Amethyst's smile disappeared and she hugged Spike. "Yes baby, he'll be your friend."

"And we'll do everything together? We'll swim and run and play together?"

Amethyst nodded. "Yes you will."

_**Boom. **_

Amethyst's and Spike's eyes widened. Spike instantly clutched Amethyst. "Is Lilla dead?" He asked in a small voice. Amethyst swallowed. "I don't know sweetie." She answered. They held each other until the heard a rustling. The whirled around and both sighed when they saw Lilla and Gash. Lilla groaned. "Yo! What happened to camp?" She said. Amethyst and Spike hugged her.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lilla asked, a bit surprised by the sudden hug.

"We thought you'd died!" Spike squeaked. Lilla chuckled. "Well, I'm very much alive."

Amethyst gave Gash a smile. "I think it's best if we stick together. Whenever we hear a boom, we'll think one of us is dead. And-"

"And that won't do." Lilla finished. She held up two dead rabbits. "Dinner is served."

Spike stared at the rabbits in disbelief. "We're going to eat bunnies? But we ate fruit yesterday."

"Yeah but we need the food for strength." Lilla answered and began skinning a rabbit. Gash began with the other. "Should I start a fire?" Amethyst asked. Gash nodded. "Sure but only a low one. We don't want to attract attention."

Amethyst began with the fire while Spike helped her. Lilla whacked Gash's head when she realized Amethyst had lit the fire. "Idiot!" She yelled. "Don't you have any shame? Making a pregnant girl work. How come I'm not surprised?"

Gash glared at her. Amethyst smiled. "It's okay Lilla. I think I can manage. Just because I'm expecting, that doesn't mean the rest of my body doesn't work."

Lilla frowned. "But still, you should rest. I definitely wouldn't want to be the one at the end of Cato's sword for hurting his kid. God, that guy gives me the shivers."

Spike nodded in agreement. "Yep! He's pretty scary."

Gash rolled his eyes. "He's strong, that's why he's scary."

Amethyst didn't agree. "Cato isn't scary. He's a big sweetheart."

The other three tributes looked at her with raised eyebrows. Lilla was the first to speak. "Really now? A sweetheart? You're calling the biggest, scariest, most brutal, and strongest not to mention most handsome Career in all of history, a big sweetheart? Wow. Did I miss something?"

Amethyst smiled. "Yes, he's really sweet. He's also very nice when he wants to be."

"When he wants to be? Well, I bet most of the time he doesn't want to be." Gash mumbled.

Gash cooked the rabbits and they ate to their fill. For once Amethyst didn't vomit. Stars were beginning to show. "You know, I'm kind of curious whether the kid will be a blonde or have black hair. Or whether he'll have blue eyes or grey." Lilla tilted her head as if studying Amethyst.

"I think he should have black hair with big blue eyes." Spike chirped. Amethyst ruffled his hair and then she yawned. "I'm tired." She muttered. Gash volunteered to take first shift while Lilla would take the next. Spike snuggled closer to Amethyst who wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head on her shoulder while she placed hers on his. Lilla curled around the two with an arm around both. Gash sat next to Spike. One of Amethyst's hands rested on her unborn son.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to try and update tomorrow too!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Okay, first of all, sorry for the late update I know I said I would update in a day but if you want to throttle someone then that would be my parrot. He ate the internet wires which is why our internet blew up. And then he got diarrhoea (not a big surprise) and the people who were supposed to fix it were too lazy to come. Idiots. Well, the internet is back and this is the first thing I did, I posted a chapter so again, I'm really, really, really sorry. You all have the right to wring my parrot's neck. As long as it's not mine. Oh and this is a long chapter, well from my point of view it is. **

**Dedication: Trollalalala**

**Trollalalala: I thought it was cute too! Kill my bird if you want to! This chapter is dedicated to you, so forgive me!**

**Writer With No Words: A little blond baby Cato would be adorable! I can just imagine the baby glaring at Amethyst for taking his favorite toy away. That would be so CUTE! I bet Cato would have some competition then. He would have blond hair and chubby cheeks with big blue eyes. Awww... Yeah, I guess Grey did miss her friends. After all, she was seeing them after a long time. And Cato jealous? That's awesome! I can just see him slicing Titus in two. Anyways, I think Titus and Eunia should get together. **

**Jing1: No problem! I totally understand! Anyways, here's the next update. The next one is dedicated to you! XD**

**Phoenix Retribution: Yeah but you gave me such awesome reviews and so I had to give the first dedication to you! Criminal Minds? Just love that show! I'm into action too! **

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks a lot! XD**

* * *

Cato turned pink when Amethyst called him a sweetheart. Finnick noticed. By then Cato was trying desperately to turn back to his normal tan. Finnick chuckled. "Go check out your reflection. You look like a tomato."

Cato glared at him. Suddenly the door burst open and Annie ran into the room. She jumped on Finnick. "Finn!" She exclaimed. Finnick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer while placing a kiss on her head. Cato raised an eyebrow. Annie Cresta? Was that her? They pulled apart and Finnick turned to Cato. "Annie this is Cato."

Cato held out his hand politely but Annie had other plans. She pulled him into a bear hug. He looked at her in disbelief. Did she just _hug _him? Finnick laughed at Cato's expression. Annie finally let go of Cato (after crushing the life out of him). Her eyes twinkled. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Uh, yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Cato's voice dropped to a whisper. "I think."

Annie suddenly remembered something. She ran out of the room. Cato looked at Finnick. "Is she alright? I mean... what just happened?"

"Yeah, she should be fine. You probably know what the games did to her."

Cato nodded. They looked back at the screen and Cato smiled when he saw Amethyst unconsciously rubbing her baby bump. Annie re-entered the room with a toddler in her arms. Finnick jumped up. He hugged the toddler who was now squealing "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Jay you've gotten so big!" Finnick kissed the boy. Cato tilted his head. Was that Finnick's son? He looked like Finnick. He had his auburn hair and sea-green eyes. Jason was now giggling and hugging Finnick tightly. Finnick pointed to Cato. "Look Jay, that's your Uncle Cato."

Cato's mouth dropped open. Uncle? Now where did that come from? Jason instantly got down from his father's arms and hugged Cato around the legs (he was pretty tiny). He looked up with big eyes. "Hi!" He said and Cato smiled before picking him up. "Hey."

Suddenly they heard a piercing scream and everyone turned towards the TV screen. Cato paled. Only one word escaped his lips. "No."

* * *

They had been sleeping. Gash had heard the wind whistling but he hadn't heard the footsteps. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air and missed him by barely and inch. He jumped up and let out a small scream causing Lilla to wake up in an instant. She grabbed her bow and Gash pulled out his sword. Stone, Carol and Sparkle stepped out of the trees. They had smirks on their faces not to mention they were armed. Two against three, that wasn't fair. Gash stepped back and accidently stepped on Spike's hand. He woke up and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the Careers. He gripped Amethyst's hand, who was sitting up and watching the Careers with a terrified look. Stone nodded at Sparkle who went for Gash. Carol covered Lilla and Stone grabbed Amethyst's arm, forcing her to scream.

Lilla was fighting a losing battle. Carol had her pinned down with a knife at her neck. Spike tackled Carol, causing her to collapse on the ground beside Lilla. Lilla got up quickly and grabbed Carol's hair before thumping her head against a tree trunk, causing it to burst open.

Sparkle kicked Gash in the stomach before taking an arrow and shooting it through his arm. He hissed in pain as Sparkle aimed another arrow at him. It missed him and Gash swung his leg at Sparkle's and she fell.

Stone wrapped an arm around Amethyst's waist from the back and held the knife on her neck. "Drop your weapons." He growled and Lilla and Gash both turned to them. "Or the girl dies."

Carol and Sparkle walked to Stone and stood next to him while Gash and Lilla looked at each other.

"Drop them." Stone said again and Gash dropped the sword. Lilla let her bow fall. However, Amethyst was not about to be held captive again. She kicked Stone right in his soft spot causing him to let go of her. But he was probably trained for such attacks. Just as Amethyst was about to run, he grabbed her long braid causing her to wince and grit her teeth. He pulled her back, wrapping her braid in his hand and pressed the knife against her cheek. "You thought I would just let you go?" He hissed in her ear. "You deserve a punishment." He pulled up her sleeve and ran the knife along her arm. Amethyst's eyes welled up with tears but she didn't allow herself to scream. Blood began to stain the side of her shirt. "Aren't you going to cry?" Stone asked and then snickered. Amethyst didn't answer but instead struggled to get her braid free.

"Struggling isn't going to help, beautiful."

Lilla's hand silently moved to her back and she slid it under her jacket and pulled out a small knife which she had tucked in there. She slid it to the palm of her hand and brought it forward. No one noticed the silent movements. Lilla caught Amethyst's eye and she looked down at her palm. Amethyst saw the glinting end of a knife and she nodded slightly. Lilla gestured towards Spike and Amethyst nodded again. Just as Stone touched Amethyst's cheek, Lilla threw the knife. It went straight through his hand. Amethyst pushed him away and clutched Spike's hand. Gash grabbed the sword. "Run! Separate!" He yelled. Amethyst pulled a dazed Spike along while Lilla shot two arrows at Sparkle and Carol. One missed and the other got Carol right in the chest.

_**Boom. **_

Lilla ran in the opposite direction. Gash had already disappeared. Stone cursed under his breath as Sparkle glanced down at Carol's bleeding figure. Victory had almost been theirs. Almost.

* * *

Amethyst had blood dripping down the sides of her face and neck and her sleeve was soaked. Stone had pulled her hair too fiercely. But she didn't stop; she ran and ran while keeping Spike's hand in hers. When she thought that they were far enough, she stopped. Spike was terrified and he instantly hugged Amethyst. A screen appeared in front of them, showing the faces of the tributes that were dead. Only nine tributes were still alive; Stone, Sparkle, Lilla, Gash, Spike, Amethyst, Lilla's partner, the girl tribute from 8 and the boy tribute from 7. The screen disappeared and Amethyst collapsed on the ground while still holding a sobbing Spike in her arms. She rubbed his back while whispering soothing words into his ear. "It's okay baby, you're okay."

Spike was trembling. The two of them sat there, just wanting the nightmare to end. Finally, Spike pulled away. "Amie, when will we be able to go home?"

Amethyst combed his hair with her fingers. "Soon. Really soon."

And then she began humming softly. She pulled Spike onto her lap with her good arm and laid his head on her shoulder. She continued to hum as she rocked him. Sleep came sooner then home.

* * *

Cato had broken three vases already. He was sick and tired of the Games. He wanted Amethyst there, with him. He wanted her to be safe. He had called Stone every possible name he could think of. And he had broken everything he could until five peacemakers had grabbed him and forced him to sit on the sofa where Snow had threatened him that if he didn't behave then they would kill Amethyst. Now he had his jaw clenched and his hands in tight fists. His eyes were icy and fiery at the same time. Icy with hate and fiery with anger. But when Amethyst began to cry, Cato ran out of the room with only one thought in mind.

* * *

Amethyst had shifted Spike so that his back was to a tree and his legs were out in front of him. She squeezed her eyes shut. Not only were her arm and head hurting, she felt a piercing pain in her belly and lower back. She clutched her baby bump as tears began to fall down her cheeks. The pain was unbearable and she let out a small scream. Amethyst leaned her head against a tree and kept her eyes tightly shut. She felt like suffocating. Her breathing was coming out in gasps. Sweat ran down the sides of her face and mixed with the blood. Suddenly, Amethyst heard a small beep. She opened her eyes just as a parachute fell into her lap. Amethyst frowned and opened the metal container. She saw two small packets and when she opened them she realized they were medicine. She unfolded the piece of paper and smiled.

_I'm sorry for not being there. I love you._

_-C _


	13. Chapter 13: Unwanted Pain

**A/N: Thanks for being so understanding! So here's the next update and it's sooner than the previous one, right? I'm pretty sure it is! XD**

**Dedication: Jing1**

**Jing1: Isn't he? Oh he's adorable! Sometimes I feel that way too because I'm eager to read the new chapters and stuff. And I don't have 1 parrot, I have 15. A wide variety of them too.**

**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe: So glad to see you're enjoying the story. This is as soon as I could get it posted!**

**Trollalalala: Thanks for liking it. I just HAD to dedicate it to you after all of the awesome support you're giving me!**

**RomanceWriter23: I'd be honoured to be in the next chapter! Oh and no, Amethyst is not miscarrying, I certainly don't want to die. I'm too young to die! You update soon too!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Your welcome! Just keep supporting me!**

**Phoenix Retribution: Ohhhhh, just love it! Phoenix, I give you the full permission to slit Stone's, Sparkle's and Carol's throats open. Go ahead, as I watch. You know, I wouldn't mind if you killed my parrot, he's just SO annoying. Wring his throat if you want to. He's not really mine, he's my brother's. A bird with a cool name, General Digit, but he is NOT cool.**

**Neko-Fire Demon Tempest: I think you got the answer to your first question. And, I can't wait to post the chapter when the Games end. Ohhhh, it'll be so exciting and it's going to be different, really different. And kind of sad and heart-breaking.**

* * *

The medicine helped. It helped a lot. Amethyst felt better in an instant and then she leaned her head against a tree while pulling Spike closer to herself. He was still sound asleep. The blood on her arm and face had dried but the pain was unbearable. She would have to wash the wounds later. She didn't fall asleep though, she couldn't, not with the Careers lurking about. The wind was cold and Amethyst's lips were turning blue. Spike was shivering and she pulled off her jacket before placing it on him. She could almost see Cato growling in disapproval. Two more tributes were dead and Amethyst didn't want to know who they were. She was tired of the cannon's booms. Finally, sleep found her and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Macy bit Cato's neck. He winced at how sharp her teeth were and he could feel the blood dripping down his neck. She was angry. That wasn't a surprise. She had been in a foul mood ever since she had found out Cato had sent Amethyst medicine. He had paid for it of course, but Macy wanted a different payment. She wanted revenge and blood. Most probably Amethyst's. Snow hadn't said anything. He didn't care the least that his granddaughter was mad which had caused Macy to get angrier and then she had dragged Cato to her suite. She hadn't done anything but bite him. Bite him and scratch him. Her nails were long and painted red. Perfect against Cato's blood. Bruises ran down Cato's chest but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything but Amethyst. And he wished that she would come back. So that he could show her. Show her how much he had missed her. How much he loved her and how sorry he was for everything. But most of all he wanted to show her how happy he was. That she had forgiven him and loved him and had given him everything he could've ever wanted. Her love and their son. But deep down, he knew that maybe she would never return and he would lose everything. He buried that thought deep, deep inside. Somewhere where no one could see that even Cato was human in a way.

* * *

Gash had hugged both Amethyst and Spike when he had found them. His arm was wrapped up where Sparkle's arrow had hit it. He hugged them and cried. Amethyst hadn't said anything. She had just hugged him back. She had rubbed his back and said soothing words in his ear. She didn't know why he was crying. Spike had been in between them. The three of them clutched each other as one of them cried, one of them trembled and one of them pained. Finally, Gash let go and wiped his tears. He looked away and Amethyst knew something was wrong. Gash didn't _just_ cry. He had told her a while ago that he no longer had any emotions. But he was showing emotions now. Strong emotions.

"Gash what's wrong?" Amethyst asked. Spike was still holding on to her.

"She took the knife." Gash whispered.

Amethyst gently pulled Gash's arm as if telling him to look at her. "What?"

"Lilla took the knife." Gash's lips were trembling. "Stone killed her." And then he punched a tree. "She's dead! God, she's fucking dead!" He yelled as angry tears welled up in his eyes. Amethyst stared at Gash in disbelief. And then she squeezed her eyes shut as they began to leak. Spike was already crying in her lap. She felt Gash's arms around her and Spike again. She felt Spike's small hands clutching her shirt as he sobbed in her arms. She felt Gash's tears wetting her hair. She felt her heart longing for a friend who had been there for her. She felt her arm wound reopen after it hit a tree. She felt her mind go blank. She felt her body go numb. And for the first time in her life, Amethyst wished she couldn't feel. She wished she had no emotions.

Such a wasted wish.

* * *

"_When someone cries so hard that it hurts their throat, it is out of frustration or knowing that no matter what you can do or attempt to do can change the situation. When you feel like you need to cry, when you want to just get it out, relieve some of the pressure from the inside - that is true pain. Because no matter how hard you try or how bad you want to, you can't. That pain just stays in place. Then, if you are lucky, one small tear may escape from those eyes that water constantly. That one tear, that tiny, salty, droplet of moisture is a means of escape. Although it's just a small tear, it is the heaviest thing in the world. And it doesn't do a damn thing to fix anything."_

― Chase Brooks


	14. Chapter 14: Impossible Victory

**A/N: Hello! This chapter has a twist to it and some of you will want to strangle me. I advise you to grab a bucket of popcorn and just enjoy the ride! Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!**

**Dedication: BlueStar1 (I hate you)(not really ;P)**

**Phoenix Retribution: I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU! I HATE STONE! ROWR! HE MAKES ME SO MAD! Btw, I read your story, it's really good. Continue soon!**

**RomanceWriter23: Please hurry! I'm waiting and I hope it's extra long since I have been waiting forever for it!**

**Trollalalala: I'm glad you did. I cried while writing it! **

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you SO much for the comments! XD**

**Jing1: No I'm not but my brother loves parrots and that's why we have a bunch. No, my brother's 15 years old. He's older then me! I wish I had a younger brother. He would be so adorable! But alas, it was not meant to be. Let me go bask in my sorrow.**

**Writer With No Words: I have a bunch of quotes on my profile page. Read them if you have time! Yes, I HATE Macy with a burning passion! And poor Cato, I feel so bad about doing such horrible things to him. Oh Amethyst hurry up! Cato needs you and I think most of you need those spicy scenes between them. You update soon too! And hope you like the first of the twists!**

* * *

Seven tributes left and President Snow approached Seneca Crane. He smiled a small, creepy smile. "It is time." He said and Seneca raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

"Yes. Now is the perfect time." Snow answered.

"District 1's and 2's, right?" Seneca ran a hand through his hair as Snow nodded. Seneca would never admit it but inside he thought Snow was a cruel, wicked old man. And he hated him. But saying that out loud wouldn't just get him fired, it would get him killed as well. Seneca bent his head and walked away.

* * *

Gash had some food and even though he hadn't eaten in two days, he had given Amethyst and Spike more. He said he wasn't hungry. They ate silently and Amethyst hoped she wouldn't throw up. Afterwards, the three of them sat close. Spike sat next to Amethyst while she had his head on her shoulder and an arm around him and Gash sat on the other side of her. They were silent and then they heard the cannon boom. They didn't move, they didn't say anything. And they didn't care. Amethyst laid her head on Gash's shoulder. He reminded her of Max. Their appearances looked a bit similar and their personalities were almost identical. And then they saw them. The three stood almost instantly. Peacekeepers? In the Arena? There were four of them in total and they held guns. They approached them and the tallest one took out two devices that looked a lot like some sort of handcuffs.

"Gash from District 3 and Spike from District 2, you shall come with us." He said and snapped the devices on their hands. Amethyst swallowed. "Where are you taking them?"

"Somewhere. You shall resume playing." One of the Peacekeepers replied before three of them began walking away. The last one turned to Amethyst. "Take off the calling device." He said and took Amethyst's hand before taking it off himself. Amethyst blinked. "What's going on?"

"The rules have changed. Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Amethyst felt something pierce through her skin and then she fell forward as the world went black.

* * *

Gash was led into a stone room and Spike followed behind him. They had been taken on a hovercraft and back to the capitol. The stone room which they were in now had nothing in it except a small, barred up window. Gash saw a man walk into the room with a gun in his hands. His face was masked but his eyes looked sorrowfully at the two tributes. The man positioned himself in front of them and raised the gun. The last thing Gash heard was a barely audible, "Sorry." And then two shots filled the air. He looked down and saw blood seep through his shirt and just as he collapsed, he saw Spike's wide eyes as he fell down next to him. Death, too, came sooner than home.

* * *

Amethyst's opened her eyes and looked up. She blinked twice, adjusting her vision to the bright light. Where was she? She sat up slowly and frowned as she realized that her arm wasn't paining. She pulled up her sleeve and saw there was nothing there. Not even a scar. Her frown deepened as she looked around herself. She was in a carpeted hallway. There were closed doors on both sides of her. A voice came on.

"Four tributes have been given the special honor of participating in this special round. Only one can survive. Each of you has a weakness. And now that weakness has been turned against you. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour." Claudius's voice faded away and Amethyst frowned. Weakness? Amethyst stood up as she heard footsteps come down the hall and then she gasped as her eyes widened. No. No. No. _No_. She was there; she was right there. Her brown hair was pulled back in a small bun and her eyes were still the same as before even though they had a deadly glint in them. Her freckles stood out and she was just as small as before.

"Hello Amie." She said as she twirled a knife in her hand. "How do you feel about having replaced me? Hm?"

Amethyst took a step back as tears welled up in her eyes. "No." She whispered. "No, I-I didn-"

"Oh for the love of God, Amie, shut _up_! You forgot me! You moved on as if I didn't even matter, as if I was never there! And you took him away from me! He should've been there with me! He should've died!" She screeched. And then she sneered while pointing the knife at Amethyst's baby bump. "That kid's supposed to be mine. You'll pay. Amie, you'll pay for _everything_. And I'll make sure you pay properly. Some friend you were. You took every fucking thing away! And now, I'll kill you and then I'll go back and Cato will be _mine_. Just like he was before. And _you'll_ be forgotten. _You'll_ have everything taken away." And then she ran towards Amethyst.

* * *

Cato gulped. Snow had suddenly changed the rules. He wondered what was happening and why he had. Caesar's face was replaced by block letters reading "Hunger Games' Special Round" below it was a revolving countdown beginning from 10. Finnick squeezed Cato's shoulder. The 1 appeared and a ringing began. It stopped suddenly and Cato saw a hallway. And then he saw Amethyst stand up with her eyes wide. She was looking at something and then the camera moved. Cato paled. Not something, some_one_. Cato felt his stomach tie in knots. She was back from the dead.

Clove was back.


	15. Chapter 15: Pure Chance

**A/N: How was the surprise? I bet most of you fell off your chairs! I just HAD to bring Clove back. Aren't I full of surprises? Haha.. But wait! This is only the beginning. A few things that are about to happen are going to make you guys want to chop my head off. Quick question: Do you guys like Amethyst better or Clove? How would you like it if Clove came back and Cato was doubtful about loving Amethyst. Personally, I wouldn't like that too much!**

**Dedication: KatieKat54**

**Writer With No Words: Yes, she's back! Oh and I had to write a chapter for you guys so I changed my mind! I know, I cried when I wrote that part! Cato cried too, although he pretended not to.**

**Phoenix Retribution: Clove was gaping when she read your message. I'm pretty sure she's scared now. Good going! Hey, me and Seneca are BFFs. I mean he has the coolest beard EVA! WHAT? YOU HAVEN"T STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**Me: Out of the way Cato!**

**Cato: Calm down, it's okay. Take deep, slow breaths. Come on, you can do it.**

**Me: Shut up! Out of the way you no good Career!**

**Cato: *gasp***

**Me: Uh oh. RUN FOR IT! *dashes out of the room with Cato after her with his sword (gulp)***

**Amethyst: ... Would anyone like some punch?**

**Phoenix Retribution: Sure.**

**I run back in the room with Cato still behind me then stop and stare at disbelief at the glasses of punch in your hands.**

**Me: What the heck?! Here I am, about to die and you guys are drinking to this? I'm calling my lawyer!**

**Jing1: You'll just have to find out! The last line of this chapter might give you a hint.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**Trollalalala: Thanks! And I love you for making my day! XD**

**RomanceWriter23: You wrote a great chapter and I can't wait for the next one! I like them too! I think all of them are so *sigh* dreamy!**

**KatieKat54: This is soon! I don't want you to die! Hope you like the dedication!**

* * *

Clove ran towards Amethyst and Amethyst froze. Cato's breathing was coming out in gasps and he bolted from his chair. He slammed the door shut to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He clutched the side of the sink and tried to take slow, deep breaths. A rush of emotions had hit him when he had seen Clove. Happiness, anger, sorrow, pain, and maybe, maybe even love. But love for who? Clove? After everything Amethyst had done to him, after she had given him a second chance...

Somebody was pounding on the door. "Cato? Cato? You alright?" A voice came and Cato instantly recognized it as Finnick's. He wiped his face with the towel and opened the door. Finnick looked at him with an expression of worry. "You okay?" He asked. Cato nodded. "Yeah... I'm just... yeah I'm fine."

Finnick studied Cato for a while before taking hold of his shoulders. "Tell me the truth."

Cato sighed and looked at Finnick. "I was just surprised."

"And?"

"And I don't know." Cato ran a trembling hand through his hair. "I seriously don't know."

Finnick tilted his head. "Cato tell me one thing." Finnick's gaze met Cato's with a hint of disapproval. "Do you want Amethyst to live or do you want Clove to?"

* * *

Amethyst turned and grabbed a random door knob and flung the door open before quickly locking it behind her. A knife went straight through the door and she gulped. The door knob rattled and Amethyst wiped her tears before looking around. She was in a suite. By the looks of it, she could tell they were in some sort of hotel. There was only a door leading to a bathroom and a bed in the middle with a closet off to the side. Amethyst opened a drawer, hoping to find something but with no luck. She opened the next drawer and the next, they were all empty. She took a deep breath before looking out the window. There was only one way she could get out of there. Amethyst realized that there was a ledge and right next to the window, about three feet away, was another window with a ledge. She looked up and saw another ledge that was about five feet high, just perfect for her to reach. The door was kicked roughly from the outside and Amethyst quickly climbed out onto the ledge, not wanting to waste any more time. Just as she grabbed the upper ledge, the door flew open. A knife whizzed past her leg, missing it by an inch. Amethyst wouldn't be able to make it. Just then, somebody grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She heard Clove cuss behind her and footsteps indicating that she had run out of the room. Amethyst stumbled into the room and looked up to see who had helped her. Her face paled.

Stone.

Amethyst fell back in attempt to get away from him. Stone reached out to help her up. She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Amethyst yelled. Stone held up his hands in surrender. "I just want to help you."

Amethyst eyed him suspiciously. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Look I'm sorry about what I did before. We can talk later, now we have to run before either Clove or Glimmer finds us."

Amethyst frowned. "Glimmer?"

Stone was about to answer when they heard light footsteps. He grabbed Amethyst's hand and pulled her out of the room. Just as they rounded a corner, Amethyst saw a wisp of blonde hair running in the hall they had just been in. Stone pushed open a door leading to a staircase and the two of them ran downstairs. Another door appeared and they ran through it and entered a low, dark room. It looked like a basement or a storage area. There were cupboards here and there and long racks. Everything was dusty and only a few rays of light came through an open window. Stone turned to Amethyst after locking the storage room door. "Clove's your weakness?"

Amethyst nodded slowly, not entirely sure if she should trust Stone. He seemed to understand the gesture. "Glimmer was my younger twin sister." He said. Amethyst's eyes widened.

"I never accepted the fact that she was dead and I was mad at Marvel, Cato and Clove for not having saved her. That's why I took my anger out on you. I blamed Cato for her death. He could have saved her. All he had to do was pull her arm, but he didn't. He left her to die. I hated him. And I thought he was a monster for all the brutal killing he did and how heartless he was."

"Cato's not heartless." Amethyst voice was low. "He loves lots of people. He's just been hurt a lot."

Stone nodded slightly. "I thought maybe if I was heartless and brutal, I would be able to win too and make Glimmer proud. And maybe her death wouldn't hurt so much. It just made it worse. It made me into a person I wasn't and it was almost like I could see Glimmer frowning at me disapprovingly. I want to go back to being the real me. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Amethyst smiled. "It's okay." And then she patted his head. He looked at her with a hint of a smile. "I'm going to help you. You deserve to get out of here. You don't have to trust me or anything, I don't expect you to, but I'm going to try my best."

And the real Glimmer smiled.


	16. Chapter 16: Sweet Blood

**Dedication: WeLiveForTheMoment**

**Trollalalala: You'll find out soon enough ;) Can't ruin the suspense now can I? Love all of your fanfics about Percy Jackson. I'll review once I get the time! But just want to tell you to update soon too!**

**KatieKat54: You'll have to find out! And I think this answers the angst part ;) Keep reviewing and you are so sweet too!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you sweetheart!**

**Phoenix Retribution: Yeah, I'm mad at Cato but hey, I got you to update, didn't I? LOVED IT! Can't wait for the next one! And surprised you there? Hehehe...**

**WeLiveForTheMoment: I'm so glad you do! XD Like the dedication?**

**RomanceWriter27: You like One Direction. Well, I'm not a HUGE fan. When will you be able to update? I'm waiting!**

* * *

There was a lot of dust in the basement/storage room. Amethyst had sneezed three times already and she knew she was going to sneeze again. "Hey, I wonder where Glimmer and Clove got their weapons from." Stone spoke up. Amethyst tilted her head "How strange. It almost looked as if they already had them."

Stone scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Suddenly the door was kicked from the other side. Stone and Amethyst whirled around just as a shiny blade cut through the wood. It sliced a straight line through it. Stone turned to Amethyst. "We need to hide, like right now." He said and the two of them looked around, there was no place to hide. Amethyst gulped and then saw a small door. She grabbed Stone's are and pointed to it. He nodded quickly before the two ran to it. It opened swiftly and Amethyst nearly groaned out loud. It was a low tunnel. The would have to crawl through it. "I'll take the lead." Stone began to crouch down when he realized Amethyst was looking at the opening with a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't bend like that. I'll get cramps and stuff." Amethyst answered. Stone looked at her with a confused expression. Amethyst sighed. How could he _not_ notice? "I'm pregnant."

"Oh. OH." Stone's eyes shifted to her belly and then back to hers. "Look, I think it's like a slide or something. It goes downwards so maybe you can lie on your back and slide down?"

Amethyst nodded slightly. "I'll go first." Stone suggested and crawled into the small opening. He disappeared into the dark hole and Amethyst felt her stomach twisting. Was he dead?

"Stone?" She called. A second later she heard his voice. "Yeah it's a slide! Come on down!"

Amethyst quickly looked at the ceiling. "Good Lord, please have mercy on me." She muttered and sat down on the floor and used her hands to move herself forward. She slid down and her feet met the ground instantly. "See, that was easy." Stone chirped and Amethyst wiped her dusty hands. Just then an arrow fell down the hole. "Shit." Stone mumbled. He turned around and cursed again. They were in a room with no doors, no windows, nothing. Just a long table with a sword on it and another with a curved knife. They knew what was happening. The Gamemakers wanted a fight. "They want us to fight each other." Amethyst whispered. Stone's eyes turned hard in anger and... hate? "They want a fight? They're going to get a fucking fight."

He grabbed the sword and then handed Amethyst the knife. She looked at him in disbelief. "I can't kill Clove." She said. Stone sighed. "It's kill or be killed. I prefer kill."

"I can't kill, Stone. I can't." The knife's handle felt foreign in Amethyst's hand. Stone ran a hand through his hair. "Just defend yourself."

Just then, Clove and Glimmer landed on their feet in front of the two tributes. Glimmer smirked and Clove sneered. "This is the little girl Cato fell for?" Glimmer asked. Clove growled. Glimmer snickered. "He has some taste."

"Glim, are you really going to try to kill me?" Stone asked. Glimmer's eyes turned angry but Clove answered instead. "Stone, you are weak. I expected you to win. You are too vulnerable."

"That just proves what I was thinking." Stone scowled. Clove pulled out a knife. "And what were you thinking?"

"You're a heartless bitch." Stone tightened his grip on the handle of his sword. Clove growled again. "You will regret saying that."

She lunged at him with her knife. He dodged easily but Clove was fast. She slid the knife next to his arm, causing a long cut to appear and Stone to hiss in pain. He was distracted for a second and Clove kicked the sword from his hand. It fell a few feet away and just as she was about to lunge, Stone swung his leg at Clove's and she fell. He slid on the floor and grabbed his sword and turned just in time as Clove threw a knife at him. He flipped over and it landed next to him. He picked it up swiftly and threw it back. Clove kicked the knife away in mid-air and pulled out another one.

Glimmer had shot an arrow at Amethyst. It missed her and hit the wall behind her. Glimmer grabbed another arrow and just as she was about to shoot it, Amethyst grabbed a table and flipped it over. The arrow went through it and the table landed on Glimmer. She pushed it aside and was about to stand up when Amethyst quickly kicked the bow and arrow in the far corner. Glimmer growled in anger. She was weaponless while Amethyst still gripped the knife. Glimmer threw herself at Amethyst, pinning her against the floor. She tilted her head and smiled. "Looks like you'll be dying. I feel so sad. So sad, I could cry." Glimmer pouted. Amethyst saw Stone fighting Clove and his eyes met hers for a second. But they said everything._ Kill her now. _Amethyst knew she had to. Stone's words swirled in her mind._ Kill or be killed. _Before Glimmer could say anything, Amethyst squeezed her eyes shut and plunged the knife into Glimmer's stomach. Glimmer screamed in pain as her blood seeped through her clothes and Amethyst's and she collapsed next to Amethyst. Amethyst allowed her body to fall back as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She had killed her. She had killed Glimmer. She felt like throwing up. A knife flew past her ear and she looked up. Her tears were blinding her. Everything was blurry but she saw Clove's vivid eyes on her. They were filled with so much hate. And then she jumped at Amethyst with a knife in her hand. Stone's eyes widened and he gripped his sword handle which had a single line of blood dripping down. And then he made a sudden decision. He slipped between Amethyst and Clove. Amethyst's eyes widened as Stone's sword pierced through Clove and her knife cut through his chest. They both fell and Amethyst screamed. She screamed Clove's name first and then Stone's. And then she covered her face with her hands and screamed. She screamed and screamed. And then she clutched her knees to her chest and cried. Her wails echoed in the room and the last thing she saw were two Peacemakers. And then she fell forward into a pool of blood. Hers.


	17. Chapter 17: Unwanted Miscarriage

**A/N: I hate myself for making this chapter so sad. If anyone wants to kill me, then I totally understand why but if you do then you won't be able to find out what happens next! I feel as bad as President Snow. Well, maybe I'm not _that_ evil. Review please! Oh and if anyone's birthday is coming up, then tell me. I would love to give all of my wonderful readers a birthday present (aka, a long update).**

**Dedication: Writer With No Words, happy early birthday! This update is long and it's your early birthday present! Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Jing1: Yeah, I like most of my made up characters too. **

**Writer With No Words: Hey, this cliffhanger didn't last long! I'm pretty sure your idea is right ;) Yeah it was really unexpected. I really liked Stone! I think I'm going to snap after all the typing I did to get you guys a new chapter as soon as possible. YOU UPDATE SOON TOO! Oh and here's your b-day present! Hope you like it!**

**Trollalalala: Hey, hey, hey! They were AWESOME! I don't know what you're talking about pal, they rocked! Yeah, I'm not nice at times but I can be REALLY nice at other times though so stick with me! **

**RomanceWriter23: Yep, and it's pretty shiny *gulp*. Okay! Hurry up and update the Clover/Cato one too!**

**HungerGamesLove12: Thank you so much! For commenting and telling me such wonderful things! Please continue reading and enjoying this fanfic! XD**

**Phoenix Retribution: It had better be! Oh not the Wraithes! Alright, alright, I won't kill her, happy?**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks! XD**

* * *

Amethyst felt some sort of cold jelly on her belly. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was surrounded by doctors. All of them were talking in low voices. Amethyst saw one of them write something on a notepad. The jelly was removed and Amethyst sat up with difficulty. "W-where am I?" She asked. Her voice was raspy. The doctors looked at her. "Mrs. Irone, you are in the Capitol Hospital." One of them answered. Amethyst felt a pang of pain shoot up her arm. When she looked down, she realized both of her arms were bandaged.

"You were cut on both arms and bleeding severely which caused you to faint." A tall doctor explained. Amethyst looked up. "Where are Stone and Clove?"

Before anyone could answer, President Snow walked in. He gestured to the doctors to leave them alone and they left. He sat down on a chair with his arms folded and his back straight. "You have won the Games." He began. "With only one kill, the least any Victor has ever killed. Cato himself killed seven tributes."

Amethyst swallowed hard. She knew he was going to hurt her, some way or another. Snow saw the fear in her eyes and decided to continue. "However, I shall not punish you for you are in a fragile state." He saw Amethyst's shoulders slump slightly in relief. He smirked and stood up. "Not physically anyway." He said and Amethyst's eyes widened. "Enjoy the time you get with your husband. You never know when will be the last moment you spend with him." Snow saw Amethyst pale and he walked away. Her heart beat hard in her chest as Snow's words repeated in her mind. The door opened and Tubletin ran in. He hugged Amethyst while wiping his tears. "Oh my beloved tribute!" He cried and Amethyst smiled slightly. He squeezed her so tightly she thought she would die of suffocation. "Tubletin, I can't breathe." She gasped out and Tubletin let go of her instantly. "Amethyst, my dear, I knew you could do it!" He exclaimed while sniffing. He kissed Amethyst's forehead. The door opened again and Brutus walked in. He patted Amethyst's back. "Well done." He said but their was disappointment in his voice. Amethyst knew why he was disappointed, he had wanted her to have killed. In other words, 'brought pride to her district'. But she hadn't, she had won by pure luck, nothing to be proud of. Brutus nodded once before leaving and Tubletin hugged Amethyst again. "Can you walk?" He asked and Amethyst shrugged. She hadn't tried. She shifted one leg to the side of the bed and then the other. Tubletin took her hand and helped her stand. She felt a bit dizzy but soon the dizziness resided. Amethyst took a step forward and then another and then she let go of Tubletin's hand before sitting down in a chair in the opposite end of the room. She finally mustered the courage to ask something that had been on her mind. "Is Cato coming?"

Tubletin fell silent and the smile on his face disappeared. He sighed and finally answered. "Macy."

That's all he said and Amethyst felt her stomach twist and a tear slip down her cheek. They really never would be able to have a normal relationship. Tubletin looked at the door as Finnick entered. His face broke into a grin and he pulled Amethyst into a hug. "Great job." He whispered and placed a kiss on her head. She managed a small smile which seemed to satisfy Finnick. His cell phone began buzzing and he took it out. His eyes scanned the screen before he turned to Tubletin. "We need to leave." He said. Tubletin seemed to understand and the two of them gave Amethyst hugs before leaving. She instantly felt an unknown breeze fall over her that made her shiver. She heard the door creak and she looked at it. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand on her mouth as she felt tears sting her eyes. He looked the same as before but his eyes had deep circles underneath that made it seem as if he had not gotten any sleep and that he had been crying a lot. His blond hair was not gelled like usual and instead fell over his forehead. His eyes were watery and sad but they held love. They both looked at each other, crying and ignoring the tears. And then they eventually stopped crying and Amethyst saw his eyes look her over, as if checking that she was alright. His eyes rested on her small baby bump and she saw him smile. And then they met hers and for a second she thought they were both going to start crying again. But she saw something else flicker in his eyes. Was that doubt? His expression changed into a blank one and Amethyst frowned. What was he thinking? He ran a hand through his hair and looked away. And then he said something. "Clove's dead." A simple statement and Amethyst felt the ground tilt from under her feet. It hit her hard. Of course he would've wanted for Clove to win. Wasn't Amethyst always going to be just the 'replacement'? Wasn't she always just going to be number two? She felt something break inside her, knowing that she held no importance in Cato's eyes. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she also felt angry. After everything, everything that had happened before and in the Arena. Amethyst realized that she was just a doll, a mere toy. Something used to replace a lost toy. And when that lost toy was found, she would be disposed. And if that toy never returned, the owner would feel guilty for having replaced it. Either way, that toy held no importance. And she felt angry at herself for believing that Cato actually loved her. That he actually wanted her to return and that he wanted_ her_. But of course he didn't. He wanted Clove. And he always would. She felt angry tears fall down her cheeks and she saw Cato look back at her. By then she was already up and she walked to him. She said three sentences before running out of the room.

"I'm sorry for ever thinking you actually loved me. I'm sorry for having lived. And I'm sorry for believing that_ I_ could actually take Clove's place."

* * *

Macy smirked at the man standing in front of her. He was perfect, perfect for the job. "I need you to make someone suffer." She said. The man smiled. "My pleasure. What kind of suffer?" He asked. Macy twirled a lock of red hair with her finger. "A miscarriage."

The man's smirk widened as Macy handed him a suitcase and a piece of paper with all of the information he needed. He took it and walked away as if nothing had happened. A black car stood at the corner of the road and he sat it in it while taking out his cell phone to make a few calls. Three more men joined him and he started the car. A miscarriage, he liked the sound of that. The car drove away.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Cato mumbled. He slammed the door to the last room in the hall. Amethyst had left him over an hour ago. Cato squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. He hadn't meant it like that. He had thought that maybe she was shaken up or sad over Clove's death and that she needed someone. Cato slumped against a wall and ran a hand on his face before rubbing his cheek. Where the hell was she? He growled in anger and frustration. When he found her, he would handcuff her to him so that she didn't leave him ever again. If that idiot had gotten herself hurt...

"Cato? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Amethyst." A voice came and Cato turned to see Tubletin walking towards him down the hall. Cato groaned and told him what had happened. For once Tubletin didn't comment. He instead sympathetically patted Cato's shoulder. Finnick came running down the hall. His face was pale and his eyes were wide in horror and terror. He clutched his knees and bent his back as he tried to catch his breath. "What happened?" Cato asked, knowing that something was wrong. Finnick clenched his teeth. "Some people saw a few guys outside a building about half an hour ago. Amethyst was kidnapped."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Cato pushed him aside and ran down the hallway. Tubletin and Finnick were right behind him. Cato ran down the stairs and out of the tall building. Finnick's car stood outside and he threw the keys at Cato. He caught them and flung the door open. He had just started the engine when Finnick slid into the seat next to him. "I'm coming with you."

Cato didn't argue. Finnick told him where the people had last seen Amethyst and Cato drove the car. Finnick kept his hand on the handle the entire time, Cato was driving fast. As soon as they arrived at the tall building, Cato jumped out of the car and threw the keys back at Finnick. He caught them and the two of them ran into the building. It was dark inside and completely deserted. They walked down the long hallway when they heard a scream. "Fuck." Cato muttered. Another scream came. Finnick grabbed Cato's arm. "Over here." He pulled him to a staircase and they ran up. They stopped at the top and saw a door. Finnick pushed it open and they saw another door in front. Finnick grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. It was locked. Cato kicked the door and the wood split in two. He kicked it again and it flew open. Finnick would've been marveling at his skill if the situation had been different. The color drained from Cato's face and Finnick drew in a sharp breath. Amethyst shrieked Cato's name. Her wrists were tied together with rough ropes that were cutting through her skin. She had blood running down the sides of her face and her dark hair was falling all over her face. Her arm wounds had reopened and were bleeding and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her clothes were ripped. Three men stood around the room with guns while one man was with Amethyst. He smirked at Cato who's eyes had turned hard. Cato didn't think twice, he attacked the man on his right and snapped his neck in two without any effort. He grabbed his gun and shot the man who was with Amethyst and he fell down. Finnick tackled one of the men and held him down while the last one managed to escape. Finnick grabbed a gun and held it at the man's head. Cato pushed the man's body away and wrapped the bed sheet around Amethyst's near naked body before pulling her onto his lap. He held her close to his chest and rocked her. She sobbed on his shoulder and he kissed her. He kissed her head, her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her tears and then he kissed her lips. Again and again. Just to tell her he was there. That he would always be there. She clutched him and her hands fisted around the shirt he was wearing. And then he pulled away and kissed Amethyst's forehead. "Don't ever run off again. God, I thought I'd lost you." His voice cracked as tears began to fall down his cheeks. Amethyst reached out and touched his face. She pushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead. "No, I thought I lost _you_."

Cato laid Amethyst down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She curled up next to him and he wrapped his body around her while placing his forehead next to hers. "Go to sleep." He whispered and Amethyst closed her eyes. And then she heard Cato's low voice.

"I'll be here. Forever. For you, only for you. Forever."


	18. Chapter 18: Impossible Sleep

**Dedication: BlueStar1 (You'll probably never read this story but, hey, you're my BFF and I love you!)**

**ClatoHeart: You will find out very, very soon... Just keep reading!**

**Trollalalala: Yeah, man, I feel so awful doing this! Oh boohoo *sobs* But I shall give you a bunch o sweet updates later on! Just not right now. **

**RomanceWriter23: Yep, at least we'll die together! Great chapter as always to you too and please update soon!**

**Writer With No Words: Look, they got a break! Hope you like this chapter and your welcome! No worries my dear! I will give them plenty of 'private moments'. **

**Phoenix Retribution: Thanks for the AWESOME update, dude! Yep, Macy, you sure are one stubborn thing. But no worries! I'll make sure she pays -laughs maniacally- **

**HermioneandMarcus: Your very, very welcome!**

**HungerGamesLove12: No it's not over and yes I hate Macy too! **

**Jing1: How could you suggest such a thing?! I can't kill the kid! Cato would kill me!**

* * *

Cato opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Amethyst curled up next to him. Her hair was falling over her face and he tucked it behind her ear. The blood had dried and Cato would wait for Amethyst to wake up before he took her to the hospital. Cato felt something hit his stomach and he looked down. He saw nothing and then it came again, a light thump. Cato's eyes widened and he slid his hand onto Amethyst's belly. He felt the light kick and smiled. His baby was kicking. He was actually kicking. Another kick came, harder then the ones from before and Amethyst woke with a start. She looked confused at first and Cato took her hand and placed it on the baby bump. They felt the next kick together and Amethyst's face broke into a grin. "He's quite the kicker." She whispered. "Yep." Cato answered before leaning down and placing a kiss on Amethyst's lips. He felt her smile against his lips and he smiled back. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist. "I love you." Amethyst said and Cato kissed her cheek. "I love you too, baby."

Amethyst closed her eyes again and placed her head on Cato's chest. "We have to take you to the hospital." He whispered. Amethyst pulled the sheets tighter around herself. "Okay."

* * *

The doctors wrapped up Amethyst's wounds. The head cuts had been caused by a knife and were thankfully only skin wounds. Finnick and Brutus had taken care of the remaining man and they were trying to get some answers out of him. The couple entered their room for some peace and quiet and Cato insisted that Amethyst rest. "Come on Amethyst, you need to sleep." Cato said while pulling the bed sheets up and gesturing towards the bed. Amethyst scrunched up her eyebrows and shook her head. "No."

Cato rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Amethyst shook her head again. "No."

Cato crossed his arms. "Yes."

Amethyst wrinkled her nose. "No."

"Stop being a baby and hurry up. You don't want me to use force now do you?" Cato asked. Amethyst turned away. Cato grinned wickedly before sweeping Amethyst up in his arms. She shrieked as her eyes widened in shock. Cato gently dumped her on the bed before smirking. "See, I told you so."

Amethyst grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Cato dodged it easily and Amethyst groaned in frustration before taking another pillow and launching it at Cato's head. It hit him in the stomach and he growled. Amethyst took another pillow and held it to her chest. "Uh-uh," She muttered while trying to show Cato that she was fully protected. Cato raised an eyebrow before grabbing the pillow and throwing it back. So much for 'protection'. Amethyst bit her lip and her eyes darted from one corner of the room to the other, trying to find a way to escape. But before she could do anything, Cato placed his hands on both sides of her face. Her back was to the front wall as Cato tilted his head slightly. "Now, are you going to apologize?"

Amethyst's eyes met his blue ones. "No. I hit you with a _pillow_."

"Yes, and I hate it when people hit me so you're going to have to pay."

"It was a pillow!" Amethyst put her hands on Cato's chest in an attempt to push him away. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh you don't want to do that." He whispered and in an instant, Amethyst was lying on the bed with Cato looming above her. She gulped. Yep, she was in for it. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for hitting you with a pillow. I am very, very sorry."

"Too late." Cato said and pressed his lips onto Amethyst's. Amethyst blinked twice before closing her eyes and allowing Cato to tell her everything he had wanted to. But not through words, through actions. And she understood everything because she felt the exact same way.

* * *

Bright morning light streamed through the windows and Cato rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Stupid window." He mumbled. He looked over at Amethyst and found her fast asleep. The sheets were wrapped around her, covering her naked body and she clutched them to her neck. Her face was peaceful with a small smile. Cato moved closer and kissed her forehead before taking her hands in his and pulling them down. He began trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulders and then to her collar bone. Amethyst opened her eyes and looked down. "Thank you for waking me up." She muttered. Cato moved back and smirked. "No problem."

"I barely got two hours of sleep." Amethyst grumbled. "I'm sleepy."

"And so am I. But since I can't go to sleep, then neither can you." Cato caressed her cheek. Amethyst didn't answer and instead closed her eyes in attempt to go to sleep again. It wasn't long before she felt Cato's lips again. Amethyst sighed and wrapped her arms around Cato's bare waist. "Don't even try to deny the fact that you don't enjoy this." Cato mumbled between kisses. Amethyst smiled. "I'm not."

An hour and a million kisses later, Cato squeezed Amethyst's hand. "What are we going to name him?" He asked. Amethyst bit her lip. "How's Phoenix?"

Cato smiled. "I like it. What about a middle name?"

Amethyst shook her head. "You think of one since I chose the first name."

Cato instantly thought about his grandfather. "Alright. How about Dmitri?"

"Phoenix Dmitri Irone," Amethyst tested the name. "Perfect."


	19. Chapter 19: Pure Black

**Dedication: ShyRonnieftClyde**

**Writer With No Words: Yep, cold-hearted Cato would have definitely had made such an adorable daddy. Well, you're partially right. Something bad_ is_ going to happen and you'll find out in the next update (or the one after that). Hope you like this one too!**

**Trollalalala: Yeah, I loved the name too! I was just like"Wow, did I really think of that? Wow." I'm pretty proud of myself right now. Thanks for enjoying the romance! Man, I had to give 'em a break! **

**Phoenix Retribution: Well, who said he wasn't named after you? I like the name Phoenix a lot and you also had a little something to do with it. Hmmmm... Alright! You are officially the kid's aunt! Let's make you Amethyst's younger sister. Hope you like that!**

**Jing1: Right now! Here you go, the next update, hope you enjoy it!**

**RomanceWriter23: You like Glee too? Wow, that's cool! Oh and thank Cha Cha for me. She was really helpful and so sweet! Hope you liked the tributes!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks! XD**

**ShyRonnieftClyde: Really? Wow, thanks! That comment made my day! Like the dedication?**

**Sam Mellark: Thank you! XD**

**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe: Well, I'm pretty happy with the name so I don't see the need to change it.**

* * *

Amethyst smoothed Cato's hair back and placed a kiss on his forehead. He looked away and Amethyst sighed. "It'll be alright. After all, it's just a party."

"When has Snow ever done something that's alright? Something is going to happen. I know it." Cato's frown deepened and he kept his eyes blank. Amethyst placed her hand on his cheek and she could feel him relax a bit. "I'll be there, won't I? And so will Finnick and Brutus. We'll all be there with you. Don't worry."

Cato slid his hand on top of Amethyst's and brought it down before clutching it in both of his. She smiled at him and Cato managed a small one too. An hour earlier, they had received an invitation to a party which the President was hosting. He had also mentioned that if one of them did not attend, there would be consequences. Cato had immediately been put in a foul mood and he had nearly broken a vase stating that, "I am not fucking attending any party."

There was a knock on the door and Cato quickly gave Amethyst a kiss before leaving with his prep team. Amethyst followed with her stylist in front of her. He led her into the room and began giving Amethyst's prep team instructions and things to bring. Amethyst sat down silently and waited for her stylist to begin.

Three hours later, Amethyst was finally ready. She was wearing a long black dress that was pretty simple compared to the other dresses she had previously been forced to wear. It had a strip of white jewels around the waist where the cloth was pinched together. Her hair was loose with a black rose holding the bangs on her right side back and she wore a black velvet choker. She wore dark black eye shadow with black eyeliner. Amethyst looked at herself in the mirror and then exited the room. She saw Finnick standing down the hall and she walked towards him. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He looked at Amethyst and nodded. "You look wonderful." He said.

"You do too." Amethyst answered and the two of them were approached by Peacekeepers who led them to the ballroom. The ballroom was circular with chairs at the edges that were not occupied. Most guests were dancing while some stood and talked. Avoxes were serving drinks and Amethyst instantly knew that everyone in the room was from the Capitol. Amethyst saw a few women look over at Finnick and start to whisper. Some of them began batting their fake eyelashes while others giggled loudly. There were no Victors besides Brutus who was drinking some champagne. Finnick caught his eye and the two of them walked over to him. He glanced at them and then drank the last of his drink. Just as Finnick was about to say something, silence fell over the room. The three of them turned to look at the entrance. Cato was wearing a black suit with a black button down shirt and a black tie. His hair was spiked and his eyes were icy. Amethyst had never seen them this cold before. He pursed his lips and walked down the steps, ignoring the glances the Capitol women were giving him. Cato spotted Amethyst and his frown was replaced with a smile. He walked over to them and slipped an arm around her waist. Amethyst saw his shoulders slump slightly as if he was relieved that she was there and he had nothing to worry about now. Finnick raised an eyebrow. "Isn't someone the heartthrob of the Capitol?"

"Shut up." Cato hissed and Finnick grinned before taking two glasses of red wine and handing one to Cato. Cato gulped his down as his hand tightened on Amethyst's waist. A woman in a short red dress and 'normal' hair approached them. "Are you Cato Irone? The Previous Victor?"

Cato nodded slightly and the woman squealed. "Wow! You're much better looking in real life!"

Cato nearly rolled his eyes. Amethyst saw Finnick tense up. The woman held out a hand. "I'm Clara Monice." She said and Cato reluctantly shook it. She continued beaming at him until Amethyst coughed. Clara looked at her and her expression changed into one of disgust.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

Everyone turned to see President Snow standing in front of them. Cato pulled Amethyst closer as Snow's eyes bore into his. Clara clapped her hands. "Oh it's wonderful." She exclaimed and Snow smirked. He turned his gaze back to the blonde-haired Victor. "We need to talk." He said and Cato raised an eyebrow.

"I have a proposition for you." Snow continued. "One that Macy has approved to."


	20. Chapter 20: Sweet Arrest

**Dedication: PuppetMunster**

**Trollalalala: I didn't even notice it was a cliff-hanger! Maybe that was because I began writing the next chapter after uploading the previous one. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much! You rock!**

**Fighter2214: I fixed that mistake. Thanks a lot! Yeah, I hate both of them too. You're going to hate Macy more after this chapter!**

**Writer With No Words: Yep, that's why I hate him so bloody much! Stupid President Snow! I bet you weren't looking forward to what happens in this chapter. I hope you don't hate me after reading this chapter! **

**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe: No problem! It happens to everyone! XD**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you! And I'll definitely keep that in mind ;)**

**PuppetMunster: Sorry but I kind of replaced the proper chapter 12 with chapter 13. So there's two same chapters. I fixed that so now the right chapter 12 is up. Thank you for reviewing and making my day! Keep reading and I hoped you liked the dedication! I hope you haven't died yet!**

**KatieKat54: Thanks! No worries, that happens to me too. Especially where Macy is concerned!**

**Jing1: Where there's Macy, there is something bad. You'll get what I'm saying!**

**Phoenix Retribution: Well, you sure do deserve it! Yep, you're absolutely right, everything Macy agrees to is horrid and you will see that you are right when you read this chapter. Good luck! And please don't strangle me!**

* * *

Cato squeezed Amethyst's hand and gave her a small smile. "I'll be right back." He whispered before placing a quick kiss on her lips. The Peacekeepers escorted the two men out of the ballroom. Finnick moved closer to Amethyst and she gave him a questioning glance. "You're getting glares." Finnick said and Amethyst turned to see most of the Capitol women glaring at her. They all looked as if they wanted to slit her throat. Amethyst instantly put her hands on her baby bump, afraid of the damage these women could do. Finnick stayed close to her while Brutus sensed that Amethyst was feeling uneasy and he too stood near her. An hour or two passed by slowly as Amethyst refused offer after offer to dance. She didn't want to dance with anyone but Cato and she hoped that he would come back soon so that they could have a dance together. They hadn't danced since they had been wed. The only time Amethyst remembered ever dancing with Cato was when she was 12 years old and he was 13.

_The music was lively and every person, young and old, was dancing. After all, it was a joyous event. Another tribute had been crowned as Victor which made it four Victors in four years. District 2's previous Victors congratulated the young one. He stood proudly with his shoulders squared. Amethyst approached him and smiled. He shook her hand and smiled back. They began talking and Amethyst was surprised to find him so easy to talk to. His name was Jay and he had a charming smile and big blue eyes. His hair was blonde and slicked back, giving him a I'm-cool-and-I-know-it look. Pretty soon, he had Amethyst clutching her stomach as giggles overcame her. He joked around a lot and Amethyst liked that. And then he spotted someone in the crowd. Jay waved and someone walked to them. Amethyst tilted her head as she realized that the blue eyes and blonde hair were the same. Maybe he was Jay's brother. Jay patted the younger boy on his back. "Cato meet Amethyst. Amethyst, this is my kid brother Cato." _

_Amethyst smiled but the boy glared at her. His lips formed a sneer and Amethyst stepped back, a bit scared of the murderous look he was giving her. Jay whacked Cato on the back of his head. "Cato! Stop it! She's a girl, not Barbecue!" _

_Cato rolled his eyes. "Did I say I was going to eat her?" _

_Jay shook his head with an annoyed look. "You sure as heck looked like it." _

_"Whatever." Cato mumbled. Amethyst noticed that his cheeks were red. Was he embarrassed? Jay seemed to notice too. He smiled knowingly before turning to Amethyst. "I have to go meet some of my friends. I'm sure Cato can keep you company until I come back."_

_Cato began shaking his head in refusal when Jay shoved him slightly and he tumbled forward. Jay grinned before walking away. Cato rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Amethyst. This time his eyes were not so murderous. An awkward silence passed and then Cato cleared his throat. "So you wanna uh... like... dance?" He asked. Amethyst's mouth dropped open. A moment earlier, this guy had looked as if he was deciding which dish she would taste better as and now he was asking her to a dance? What? _

_Cato noticed the disbelieving look on her face. "Wait, don't get it wrong! I was only asking because there's nothing else to do." He burst out. Amethyst blinked twice before nodding slowly. _

_She would never tell him that that had been the first time she had ever danced with a guy. And she would never tell him that she had loved every second of it. _

"Amethyst? You okay?" Finnick asked, breaking through Amethyst's train of thought. She shook her head slightly to shake her thoughts away. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

Finnick raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He handed her a glass of water and she thanked him. How long had it been since Cato had left? What was going on? Amethyst was worried. Something bad _was_ going to happen. Cato had been right. How could anything that Macy had approved of, be good? That was impossible. Amethyst felt her stomach twisting in knots and a wave of nausea hit her. Amethyst squeezed her eyes shut. Finnick held her shoulders as she was about to fall. "Amethyst? Amethyst?" His voice was filled with worry. Amethyst began feeling dizzy. "I-I need t-to get to the b-bathroom." She stammered and Finnick nodded. "Want me to come?"

Amethyst shook her head. She needed to be alone. She stumbled out to the hall and into the bathroom. She threw up just as she reached the sink. When she looked into the mirror she realized that all color had drained from her face and she was white. After a while, she splashed her face with cold water and wiped it with the towel. Just as she stepped out of the bathroom, Finnick pulled her into a hug. Amethyst's eyes widened as she heard Finnick's soft sobs. "What happened?" Amethyst asked. Finnick took a deep breath.

"Cato's staying in the Capitol." Finnick swallowed.

"With Macy."


	21. Chapter 21: Unwanted Heartbreak

**Dedication: SopranoGhostWriter**

**PuppetMunster: I laughed at your last comment! It's A-M-E-T-H-Y-S-T. I have no idea what I just did O.O**

**Jing1: I HAVE NO IDEA! I'm just as boggled as you guys are. **

**Writer With No Words: There will be more of Cato's family! I just love flashbacks! Yep, you're right, President Snow is at the end of my... I don't really have a weapon. I'm going to have to borrow Cato's sword to finish that *beep* off! **

**Trollalalala: Here's another quick update! I will definitely make her death one to remember! **

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks! I'll keep that in mind ;)**

**Phoenix Retribution: I'm thirstier! Let's kill Macy together. What's say?**

**HungerGamesLove12: Me too! *slaps Macy* *slaps Macy again* *slaps Macy again***

**SopranoGhostWriter: Yeah, she's like the mother of all villains. Hate her guts. Here's a chapter dedicated to you! Thanks for commenting!**

* * *

Amethyst watched the snowflakes fall to the ground, covering the grass in a white blanket. The cold wind hit her face and her lips were already cracked. Even though she was wearing a warm jacket, gloves and a wool hat, she still felt cold. She saw everyone slowly begin to close their windows and doors, trying to keep the cold out. But she stayed outside, walking in the deserted sidewalk. It had been four months since she had won the Games. It seemed like an eternity. Amethyst had been granted one wish and the Victory tour had been cancelled. She wasn't up for it. Not after she heard the breaking news which Caesar Flickerman had been given the honor of exposing, **"Cato Ditches Recently** **Crowned Victor Wife For President's Granddaughter"**. Amethyst hadn't said anything when she'd heard it. She had locked herself in her room while Finnick tried to get through to her. She shut him out. Max called. She didn't pick up the phone. Her mother tried talking to her when she came back to District 2. She told her that she was fine. Jay was mad but she told him that it was for the best. Macy and Cato were interviewed together but she didn't watch. She couldn't. Instead, she busied herself in preparing for her babies to be born. Twins. Both boys. They were the tiny flame of hope left in her. Hope for a better future. Hope for a better life. Hope that they would stay with her forever. She had lost many people who had promised to stay with her. Her sister, her father, Spike, Lilla, Gash, Clove,... Cato. Empty promises. Maybe when Phoenix and Python were born, she could tell them about their father. But right now, it was too painful to talk about him. It was too painful to think about him.

Amethyst began walking back to her house. Her house, not the one she had shared with Cato. It was large, just as the previous one had been. And it was empty. Amethyst's mother had decorated every inch of it but it was still empty. Amethyst remembered going to the other house. She remembered seeing Cato everywhere, laughing and smiling. She never went there again. She stayed in her house, wandering from one room to the other, feeling as empty as the house. Max came over a lot. He tried talking to her. She told him that everything was alright. He didn't believe her. He began giving up, losing hope. He watched his younger sister's eyes go hollow. He watched her smile blandly. He saw her face rid itself of any emotion. And he yearned for a laugh. A small giggle that would reassure him that in some way, his sister was still in there, fighting back. But he never heard it and soon he forgot how her laugh had sounded, how her real smile had looked. And he yearned for it even more. He had lost a sister before and now he was losing his other one. He couldn't help her, even though he was right there. But he had promised himself that no matter what, he would always stay right there.

Amethyst opened the door to her house and then locked it behind her. Colette and Ralph had come with her. They had wanted to themselves. They wanted to be with the one person who treated them like humans and not slaves. Amethyst gave Ralph a small smile before walking into the living room. Finnick had come to visit her a few days back. He always came with Annie and sometimes with their son, Jason. They had helped Amethyst decorate the nursery. Two of the walls had been painted blue with green trimmings and the other two were green with blue trimmings. The green side had a blue crib and closet that was painted by Annie. The blue side had a green crib and closet. Amethyst had bought stuffed toys and there was a huge mountain of various stuffed toys in the middle of the room. She had stuck glow-in-the-dark stars onto the ceiling. It looked wonderful and Amethyst had thanked both of them for helping her. After they left, she had stood in the room as tears flowed down her cheeks, not for the first time in the past four months. She was remembering Cato's words, _"When we get back to District 2, we'll decorate a nursery for Phoenix. And we'll buy him lots of stuffed toys and stick glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling so that he can look up at them. We'll paint the whole room green and blue. And we'll spoil him. We'll give him everything he could ever want. Maybe we could have a daughter next?" _Amethyst remembered the way his eyes had lit up at the mention of a daughter. How excited he looked as if he wanted the baby to be quickly born so that he could get Amethyst pregnant again and finally have his own daughter. But Amethyst could never given him one now.

Colette handed Amethyst a cup of hot chocolate and kissed her head. The woman was like Amethyst's second mother. Amethyst was drinking the hot drink when she felt a pang of pain shoot through her. She put the cup down and then felt it again. She let out a small squeak and wrapped her arms around her belly. "C-Colette. Colette!" She yelled as the pain began to overcome her. Colette came running back and placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

Four months, thirteen days, fifteen hours and three minutes. That's how long he had been apart from her. Four _fucking_ months, thirteen_ fucking_ days, fifteen_ fucking_ hours and three_ fucking_ minutes. He hadn't even said good-bye. There wasn't a single second of the day when he didn't think of her. He thought about her eyes, her big eyes. Her black hair. Her sweet smile. Her comforting hugs. Her gentle touch. Everything. Everything he loved about her. And he wanted to hold her and tell her again and again how much he loved her. Every night when he climbed into the bed to Macy, he thought of her. Only her. The only person who had given her heart to him. And he had broken it. He knew he had. He knew that no matter what he did, he could never mend it. And when he was alone, he cried. He cried until he had no more tears and then he curled up in a corner and dreamed of her. Even though he had hurt her, he would've never let President Snow kill her. Her life was more precious then his. He would do anything for her. And he had. He knew he had. And he had lost her. That thought made him cry more. Macy hated it when he had red eyes. But he didn't _care_. He cared about her only. His beautiful jewel. His Amethyst.

Four months, thirteen days, fifteen hours and five minutes.


	22. Chapter 22: Impossible Reunion

**Dedication: RoseMaple... Just kidding! 14SpiralTree**

**A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT! Read this Author's note people! Okay, so I'm asking you guys something. Do you want me to get on with the story, meaning bring Cato back to Amethyst and then have everything that happened be like a conversation between the two of them or do you want me to stretch it out and put it lots of Cato/Macy scenes and Amethyst being lonely scenes? In the first option, I do like a skip, like you know, _one year later... _and then get on with it. With the second option, I type up the entire one year. So tell me what you guys think. **

**A/N #2: Sorry for the short update! Just review like it's a long one!**

**RomanceWriter23: Yep, I read the chapter! Thanks! I really enjoyed it! XD**

**Trollalalala: I didn't keep you hanging for too long, right? Here's a short chapter, but still, enjoy!**

**Phoenix Retribution: YES! Thank GOD! Yeah, that's what happened to me too. I was like CATO I HATE YOUR STUPID SELFISH GUTS! And then I was like, Aw... Cato come here, let me give you a hug. **

**Writer With No Words: Yeah, it was really sad and I'm getting tired of writing all this depressing stuff! I need to put some Cato/Amethyst scenes in this!**

**SopranoGhostWriter: I will answer your questions! Soon... Your very welcome! Thanks for the awesome support!**

**PuppetMunster: I have no idea... I guess my hands tend to type weird things often. Don't mind them!**

**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe: You'll find out soon! Don't worry, just keep reading!**

**DivergentDanceFreak: Thanks for commenting! I thought the last part was so adorable even though it was sad! **

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you! I hope she dies soon!**

**14SpiralTree: Thank you for such a sweet review! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue reading! **

**HungerGamesLove12: The problem is, Cato CAN'T get back to her. You'll find out soon enough!**

* * *

On December 2nd, Phoenix Dmitri Irone and Python Daemon Irone were born. The nurse handed Amethyst her babies and as soon as they opened their eyes, she burst into tears. Clear blue eyes, just like his. Small tufts of blonde hair stuck up on their heads and were quickly hidden when the doctor put white hats on them. Amethyst cried for an hour as she looked at the small replicas of Cato in her arms. Their skin was pale and their face structure just like his. Amethyst kissed them repeatedly and she vowed that her babies would never feel the absence of their father. She would give them enough love from both of them. Max held Phoenix next and he instantly fell silent as he saw his brother-in-law's eyes look back at him. He placed a kiss on Phoenix's soft forehead and then smiled sadly at Amethyst before kissing Python's forehead. Python was Max's favorite name and his middle name, Daemon, was after their father. Max thought those names were perfect. She had kept his last name because he was their father and he was still her husband. Max hated it when she reminded him of that. That bastard didn't deserve his sister and she was still bound to him by being his wife. That thought boiled his blood. Everyday, he would curse Cato for leaving her. For breaking her heart, for_ playing_ with her.

Jay came to visit two weeks after the twins were born. He hugged Amethyst and like usual, ruffled her hair. "Where are the little ones?" He asked. Amethyst smiled and led him to the nursery. Jay noticed how her eyes brightened when she saw the babies. And how she smiled when she held them. Jay held Python and then Phoenix, both cooed at him. "Well, it seems they take after their handsome uncle." He said with a grin and Amethyst laughed. That small tinkling laugh told Jay that the real Amethyst was beginning to take over. She was beginning to come back. And after four and a half months of not being able to see that light in her eyes, that was a relief. He placed Phoenix back in his crib and ruffled Amethyst's hair again. "Let's give these two some time to rest." He whispered and the two of them walked back downstairs. They sat in the living room, sipping cups of hot chocolate. Jay put his cup down and turned to Amethyst. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, a bit woozy at times but mostly fine." Amethyst answered.

Jay's voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you still miss Cato?"

Amethyst's eyes turned misty and she looked down. "Yes." She took a deep breath. "Every second of the day, I miss him." That's when the tears came. She looked back at Jay with a sad expression. "Why? Why did he leave me?"

Jay didn't answer and instead hugged her as she continued to sob silently. After a while, Amethyst pulled away. "Will he ever come back?"

"I don't know." Jay answered. He wished to say something like, "Oh yeah, he's probably on his way right now." But that wasn't true. "He'll come back soon." He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Amethyst's eyes filled again and she shook her head. "He isn't coming back Jay. He's never coming back."


	23. Chapter 23: Pure Relief

**A/N: I'm taking option 1. I think that's the one I really want to do myself!**

**A/N #2: I'm doing a POV for the first time in fanfic so everyone, wish me luck and tell me how it is!**

**Dedication: CatoAndCloveMeantToBe :)**

**Hello55522: Thanks! Sorry for not taking your suggestion, I just can't write any more depressing scenes! Hope you don't mind!**

**PuppetMunster: I'll take that as an answer! Thanks!**

**Trollalalala: Thank you so much! You made me SO happy, you have no idea! I just think about all my readers and that's why I update so soon, I just CAN'T leave you hanging!**

**SopranoGhostWriter: I want to make you happy! So here's the next update! :D**

**Writer With No Words: Great minds think alike! I was thinking of doing the second option too! Thanks for convincing me! I just HAVE to bring them back together or else I'll die of depression. Thanks again! XD**

**Phoenix Retribution: Yep, when Phoenix and Rose get together, there's no stopping them! Oh Macy, you had better watch out now. You mess with Cato and Amethyst, you mess with us. What code name shall we use? Ronix? I like that! What do you think?**

**DivergentDanceFreak: Thanks! You'll find out in this chapter!**

**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe: I AM! ;D**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you! XD**

**Kaia: Thank you for helping me out!**

**HungerGamesLove12: You want Cato to die? Well, I'd be with you too if I didn't know why Cato did everything. But I do, and I feel sorry for the poor baby. I can't help agreeing with the Macy die part!**

**Jing1: I hope this is 'anytime soon'! I just had to get them back together! **

* * *

_Eight months later..._

Amethyst sat in the rocking chair while gently pushing two cradles. She hummed a soft tune and looked down at Phoenix's and Python's drooping figures. They had grown so much in the past eight months and now they looked just like baby Cato had looked. The same pale skin, innocent blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Python took after Amethyst. He was quiet and sweet, allowing everyone to hold him and smother him with kisses. His smile was adorable and he loved giving slobbery kisses to his mother. Phoenix was just like Cato. He even had his signature smirk. Phoenix didn't let anyone hold him accept Uncle Jay, Uncle Max and Amethyst. He hated it when people kissed him and often began pouting if Amethyst took away his favorite toy, a stuffed bear. He was also very tidy, complaining to his mother if even a single drop fell on his clothes.

Amethyst continued humming until she saw that Phoenix and Python had fallen asleep. She kissed their foreheads and walked to the door. She closed it softly behind herself and walked downstairs. Colette smiled at her when she entered the kitchen. "Are the little angels asleep?" She asked. Amethyst nodded. "Yes, finally."

Amethyst noticed the dark circles under Colette's eyes. "Why don't you rest too?"

Colette began shaking her head when Amethyst placed her hand on her shoulder. "You should rest. Go on. I'll be fine."

Colette smiled and hugged her before grabbing her sweater. "You rest too, sweetheart."

As she walked out, Amethyst called behind her. "Please tell Ralph that he can take the day off too!"

Colette replied that she would and the two of them left. Amethyst sat down on the kitchen table and poured herself a glass of lemonade. A thought had been nagging her the whole day and she finally let it loose. Today was Cato's and her second anniversary. They hadn't celebrated their first anniversary. She'd spent that alone too. And now she was spending this one alone too. Amethyst raised the glass to her lips. "Happy second anniversary Cato." She whispered.

**(0)(0)Cato(0)(0)**

Hot tears tumbled down my cheeks and I hardly noticed them. They were just there, something to tell me that I was as broken on the outside as I was in the inside. That's all. Since when did I start crying? Since when did I turn so _weak_? I could almost see my father shaking his head and glaring at me, telling me what a disappointment I was. But that's not what made me cry harder. Remembering Amethyst made me cry harder, until my tears blinded me and I felt numb. I always thought I was perfect. God, I was so far off base. I saw her in my dreams every night, when I could. I saw her everywhere and whenever I reached out to her, she would turn away. That hurt me. It hurt me more then the cuts and bruises Macy gave me. It hurt me more then the guilt.

A Peacekeeper entered the room and I stood up. It had been one year already. I'd kept my part of the deal. I hoped it was worth it. The Peacekeeper nodded at me and I turned on emotionless mode. He led me out into a long hallway and then into a room. President Snow sat on a sofa with Macy across from him. I refused the chair a Peacekeeper offered and instead glared at the President and his Goddamn granddaughter. She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. I loathed her. "Your one year is up." President Snow said. I tried not to roll my eyes again. And then he said the words I'd been waiting to hear.

"You're free to go."

**)0~o~0(**

The train pulled up in the station and I heaved a sigh of relief. I was back home. I had called Jay and after he yelled at me for an hour, I told him everything. I heard him crying and then he told me he was sorry. He said he would come pick me up at the station. The doors opened and I breathed in the familiar air of District 2. I saw Jay standing at the gate in a red t-shirt a blue jeans. He tried to smile when he saw me but then he just held his hand to his mouth as tears began falling down his cheeks. He pulled me into a hug just like he used to when Father would hit me. My training score in the Academy was always a 10 or an 11 but when I got a 9, Father would beat me. Max stood next to Jay and he gave me a small, sad smile as if to say _I'm sorry. _I accepted that. I began to say something when I saw her. She pushed through Jay and Max and wrapped her arms around. She was crying harder then I was. "Cato I thought I'd lost you." She managed to say between gasps for air.

What I would never tell her is that in a way, she did lose me.

* * *

**A/N: God, this is getting so sad! I'll update again as soon as possible and then slowly, you guys will find out what the deal was and why Cato left and all that. Hope you liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24: Sweet Babies

**Dedication: ShadeSunRider13 :D**

**Jing1: Hmmmmm... You might be right. Well, you'll find out in this chapter! I updated, 'anytime soon', right?**

**PuppetMunster: I know *sob*, but I hope it doesn't stay that way!**

**Writer With No Words: I hope you didn't have to wait too long! That's a great idea but it would just crush poor Cato even more! But I might consider it. Thanks! XD**

**Trollalalala: Thanks a lot! You seriously are THE BEST! I'm so glad you felt it! I'm going to try to keep updating quickly because I want you guys to have something to look forward to all the time! Thanks! **

**HermioneandMarcus: Aww... You rock! Thanks for all the support! **

**SopranoGhostWriter: Thank you! Keep reading and keep reviewing, you guys make my day! XD**

**RomanceWriter23: I wonder how Cato would react to that! He would probably get all mad and huffy but if he was dead then I think you could get away with it! Unless his ghost comes to haunt you... **

**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe: Your welcome! Your reviews put a smile on my face! XD**

**DivergentDanceFreak: SURE! I'D LOVE TO DO EVERYTHING YOU SAID AND I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOUR ENTHUSIASTIC REVIEW! (thanks a lot, I love you!)**

**Phoenix Retribution: Yep, I read your update, it was great! When Ronix are near, they're all you have to fear. Macy is so going down. Let's put on our super cool black suits and strap on our weapon belt. We'll make her death unbearably painful. **

**ShadeSunRider13: It_ is_ pretty stressful! I'd really love to be the Supreme Ruler of Plot Twists but you have to continue reading before you realize that I seriously do deserve that title. Yeah, Gash's name is a bit... weird (sorry Gash). Amethyst will have more allies too. I just couldn't leave the poor thing alone! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep enjoying this story!**

* * *

_One year earlier..._

The room was brightly lit. President Snow sat down on a red sofa and Macy seated herself next to him. She looked artificial with at least two makeup boxes worth makeup on her face. A Peacekeeper put his hands on Cato's shoulders and pressed him down onto the sofa. As Cato was turning around to glare at him, President Snow cleared his throat. "Cato, you are married and about to become a father."

Cato rolled his eyes. _Thanks for that newsflash. _

President Snow continued. "And this relationship with Macy shall not work out."

Cato growled. "It never was a relationship."

"In a way it was." President Snow said and Cato tightened his hands into fists. "So, we have a proposal for you. In this way, you'll be happy, your wife will be happy and Macy will be happy."

Cato's eyebrows shot up. A way to make all three of them happy? What?

"You will stay one year in the Capitol with no contact to anyone outside it. Not your brother, not your wife, not your parents. After that one year is over, you will be free to leave, free to stay, free to do anything. And if you choose to leave then you will not have to spend your time with another Capitol woman again."

Cato swallowed. He would be free. Just one year and after that all of his time would be only for Amethyst. Before he could answer, President Snow smiled his creepy smile. "It is not for you to decide whether you will be staying or not, that has already been decided."

Cato stared at him in disbelief. "You can't just force me!"

"Oh but yes, I can. Unless you don't want to see your wife again. Or, for that matter, your son."

Cato glared at President Snow before looking away. No, Amethyst wouldn't die. She couldn't die.

"I'll do it." He answered after a while. President Snow smirked. "Good, very good."

* * *

_Present..._

Amethyst rubbed Cato's back as he softly sobbed. "It's okay, everything's okay. We'll be fine." She whispered soothingly, reassuring herself as much as she was reassuring him. He clutched her tighter to his chest. "Will we?" He asked softly. Amethyst pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "Yes, because I have you now and you have me." She kissed him again and again and he couldn't help but love the gentleness she showed. Not like Macy had. She had clawed at him everywhere. Cato took Amethyst's hand and helped her up. "Where's the bedroom?" He asked. Amethyst tilted her head. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I need this. Please." Cato's eyes pleaded her. Amethyst smiled slightly. "Second floor, last door on the right."

* * *

Cato allowed the warm water to fall over his body and soothe down his aching muscles. He was fine, right? Amethyst was there, with him and he was fine. But a small nagging thought told him that something was very wrong. All he could do now was hope it was wrong. Cato turned the water off and dried himself with a towel before pulling on a white shirt and dark blue jeans. He stepped out of the bathroom and instantly stopped. Someone was crying. And not just someone, a baby. He was out of the room in a second and through the nursery door. He stopped as his eyes began to fill. Amethyst smiled at him and gestured for him to walk over. Two cribs occupied the center of the room and Cato smiled as he saw the stuffed animals and glow-in-the-dark stars. There in the cribs lay two of the most perfect babies in the whole world. They looked up at him with their heads slightly tilted and their blue eyes wide and round. Their blonde hair stuck out in a small tuft at the front, much like his own hairstyle at times and they had identical expressions on their face with their bottom lips slightly stuck out and their small fists clutching the soft blankets on top of them. One had tear stains on his face and Cato realized that that one must have been crying. "Cato, hold them." Amethyst said softly as she watched him. Cato gently picked up the one with the blue pajamas and held him close to his chest. "That's Python Daemon Irone." Cato nodded as the small baby in his arms looked at him. His small fingers curled around Cato's forefinger and he giggled slightly before looking at Amethyst. "Mumma, Mumma." He said while bouncing in Cato's lap and Amethyst kissed the top of his head. "It'll take them a while to say Daddy but it shouldn't be too hard." She picked up Phoenix and handed him his bottle of milk as Cato cooed at Python. Python giggled and gave Cato a sloppy kiss on the cheek which caused Cato to laugh. "Hey, baby, can you say Daddy?" Amethyst asked and Python tilted his head. "Mumma?"

Amethyst shook her head. "No baby, Daddy. Da-dee."

Python stuck out his bottom lip again and Cato recognized it as what Amethyst did whenever she was concentrating on something. "Mumma."

Amethyst chuckled. "Da-dee"

Python wrinkled his nose and shook his head violently which made his parents grin. After many attempts to get Python to say Daddy, Phoenix pulled out the bottle he was drinking from and threw it across the room. "Dadda." He said simply and glared at Python. Amethyst burst into laughter as Cato's eyes widened. "He takes after you." Amethyst said and Cato nodded. "Definitely."

Python whimpered and managed to say, "Fee Fee." And then shook his head before pouting. "Who's Fee Fee?" Cato asked.

"That would be Phoenix." Amethyst answered as she rubbed Phoenix's back. Cato nodded as Python reached his tiny arms out to Amethyst. "Mumma."

Amethyst handed Phoenix to Cato while taking Python. Phoenix wrinkled his nose like Python had done a while ago and asked, "Dadda?"

"Yeah, kid, I'm your Daddy." Cato replied before kissing Phoenix's forehead. He couldn't have been happier then he was at that moment. Amethyst gave him a smile and before Cato knew it, Phoenix's head fell heavily on his shoulder. "He likes you." Amethyst whispered. "He doesn't just go to sleep on anyone's lap." And Cato smiled.


	25. Chapter 25: Unwanted Mother

**Dedication: Fighter2214**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you for the awesome support! XD**

**Trollalalala: Aren't we all waiting for that moment? ;)**

**Writer With No Words: You may be right! I hope you're not because I want the love to last, but Snow isn't about to give up so easily and neither is Macy. Let's just pray for now! I get all 'Aww...' too when I write about Python and Phoenix! XD**

**Fighter2214: You're doubts may be correct! I just hope not. I want this to have a happily ever after! **

**Phoenix Retribution: Awesomnated... Dude, I LOVE that word! Great! Let the mission begin! First we have to get to the Capitol!**

**Jing1: I know! XD**

**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe: This is meant to be soon! Your very welcome!**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Your comment was hilarious too! Thanks for the great comment which made me smile. Here's the next update!**

**HungerGamesLove12: I know, I love it too! **

* * *

Cato woke up and smiled down at Amethyst who had her arms around him and her head on the crook of his neck. Her dark hair covered the pillow and fell over his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently. Amethyst shifted slightly and her eyes opened slowly. "Good morning, love." Cato whispered. Amethyst smiled up at him and pulled back. "Good morning." She kissed the tip of his nose. A frown replaced her smile as she gazed at the clock behind Cato. "What's wrong?" Cato asked. Amethyst sat up. "Phoenix and Python usually wake up at 8:00 sharp. It's 9:00 now."

Cato chuckled. "Great, I have alarm clocks for sons."

Amethyst whacked his arm playfully. "They are not alarm clocks."

Cato raised an eyebrow but before he could say something, soft whimpering erupted from the nursery next door. Amethyst stepped out of bed while Cato pulled the covers over his head. A while later Amethyst, struggling to hold two infants, entered the room. Python was pulling her hair now and Phoenix was constantly saying, "Mamma brek-brek." Amethyst gently dumped Python on top of Cato who growled at her before picking him up and kissing him on his cheek. Phoenix was now attacking Amethyst's hair, pulling it and wondering why it was so long. Amethyst pulled his hands away. "No Phoenix, you're not supposed to pull Mommy's hair."

Phoenix blinked twice before proceeding to grab a fistful of Amethyst's hair and pulling it. "Mamma!" He giggled and then pulled it again causing to Amethyst to wince. Cato was having a hard time holding back his laughter. He pulled Python's pajama top up and blew raspberries on his soft stomach. Python giggled before grabbing Cato's tuft of hair and pulling it. Cato's eyes widened as he looked at Python in disbelief. "Python!" He scolded. Python gave him a three-teeth grin and pulled the small tuft again. Cato turned to Amethyst while trying to get Python to let go of his hair. "What is _with_ these kids and the_ hair_?"

Amethyst smiled as she released her hair from Phoenix's grip. "Any wonder why I keep mine in a bun?"

Cato finally got Python's chubby hands off of his tuft and gave him a stern look. "Python Daemon Irone, you will not pull Daddy's hair again._ No one_ touches Daddy's hair."

Python nodded with his eyes wide and patted Cato's chest in understanding.

"Except Mommy."

Cato looked up and saw Max leaning against the door frame. He grinned at Cato who glared at him. Max stepped into the room and kissed Amethyst's forehead. "How are you, sis?"

"Great." Amethyst answered as she handed Phoenix to Max. Max nodded and ruffled her hair as she walked to the bathroom. Cato laid Python down on the bed while getting up. He stretched and then picked Python up again. Max ruffled Cato's hair too, earning him another glare. "So, how's Phoenix adjusting to you?" Max asked. Cato smiled. "He calls me 'Dadda'. Cool, right?"

Max gave Cato a look of disbelief. "I've never advanced from 'Unca Mmm' and you're already 'Dadda'. _Not_ cool."

Cato smirked and ran a hand through his hair. Amethyst came out of the bathroom after ten minutes and took Python from Cato as he left to the bathroom. Max and Amethyst went downstairs where Colette had set up breakfast. Cato entered after a while and Colette squealed. "Young Master!"

Cato smiled as she smothered him with kisses and hugged him tightly. Ralph was quickly called and he too hugged Cato. "I knew young Master would not abandon Mistress."

Ralph and Colette instantly sat down on two chairs and demanded to know everything. At the end of Cato's story, Colette was crying and ripping a napkin into pieces and Ralph was wide eyed. He patted Cato's head. "Poor young Master."

By then Phoenix and Python were already playing with their food. Phoenix was busy tearing up some bacon while sucking on some of it and Python was dripping milk down the front of his shirt. Amethyst handed Cato a plate of scrambled eggs and some toast. Max had already dug in and Amethyst was drinking a glass of Cranberry juice. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ralph stood up and walked to the front door. A few minutes later, he re-entered the room. "Mister and Missus Irone are here for young Master." He said. Cato stiffened as Jay skipped into the room. "Hey bro! Guess who came for a visit?" He asked while grinning. Cato groaned as Jay snickered. Ralph gave Cato a sympathetic look and exited with Colette who blew them all kisses. Max was laughing with Jay and Amethyst was trying to clean Python and Phoenix up. "I guess I should meet them." Cato muttered. Max agreed. "Good idea."

Cato took Amethyst's hand. "Come on."

Amethyst shook her head. "I can't."

Cato wrinkled his eyebrow. "Why? What happened?" He asked. Max raised an eyebrow. "Well, your mother hasn't exactly been very 'kind' to Amie. She made it pretty clear that it was her fault that you left."

Cato's eyes widened. "What?" He demanded. Max shrugged. "Your parents visited, like twice, and your mom was yelling at Amie for being the cause of it all and stuff. She was really pissing me off. And, of course, Amie wouldn't let me say anything. She was just crying her eyes out." Max grinned wickedly. "And only Luke could get her to stop crying."

Cato's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!"

Max nodded. "Oh hasn't she told you about Luke?"

Max quickly clamped a hand over Amethyst's mouth before she could say anything. "You should go see your parents now." Max said innocently. Cato growled. "This is _not_ over. When I come back, I want a second-to-second recount of what happened in the past year."

Max rubbed his hands together. "Oh dear brother-in-law! You should be glad that you came back. I just have to tell you about Luke. Man, that guy nearly replaced you!"

Cato pulled up his sleeves, as if ready to beat up this Luke guy, and left the room. Amethyst gave Max a look of disbelief after he left. "Who's Luke?" She asked. Max smiled. "Just pretend you know him. I want to see how protective Cato gets."

Amethyst groaned as Jay gave Max a high-five. She put her hands up and turned away. "I am not in this."


	26. Chapter 26: Impossible Understanding

**A/N: Oh em gee! Did I just get _200 reviews_?! WHOA! Wow, I never thought I'd be able to do it! Oh good Lord! Thanks to all of you, I am sincerely touched! And I especially want to thank Writer With No Words, Trollalalala, and HermioneandMarcus who have been with me since the first chapter. And I also want to thank Phoenix Retribution for cracking me up all of the time. HungerGamesLove12, CatoAndCloveMeantToBe, Puppet Munster, Jing1, RomanceWriter23, DivergentanceFreak and SopranoGhostWriter, for putting smiles on my faces. And everyone else who has put my story on favorites or alerted it. You guys rock! Thanks again! **

**Dedication: Ilovedoodle**

**Livea: Aw, that's so sweet! Thanks for the comment, I think _I'm_ going to cry now! Well, Cato has been through A LOT, so I thought I'd mellow it down a bit and kill some of the conflict. **

**Ilovedoodle: Whoa, pal, she does not look like Bella! I hate Bella... a lot! Amethyst has straight black hair and grey eyes. Bella had brown hair and eyes, right? She was also the palest thing on the planet. Personally, I think my Amethyst looks better. Aw, man, you cried? That's so sweet! That tells me that the emotions are working! Anyways, here's a napkin, sweetie. I was hoping you guys would like the smooth atmosphere? I mean, giving Amethyst and Cato a break was a good idea! **

**Phoenix Retribution: Okay, we have arrived at the Capitol. Next step, get into the building. Top floor, last door. Oh and make sure no one sees you. (Thanks! I love Max too!)**

**Jing1: Looks like someone's up to some mischief. Read on to find out what happens next...**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Yep, you got it, it's going to be an exciting few chapters! Thanks for reviewing, I seriously get so happy when I read yours! **

**RomanceWriter23: Yeah, I feel sorry for non-existent Luke. Oh well, thank God he is 'non-existent'! **

**HermioneandMarcus: THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH! **

**Trollalalala: Haha, I can't wait for over-protective Cato either! Aw, thanks! That's so sweet and nice of you. I'm tearing up now. *sniff* *sniff* **

**DivergentDanceFreak: Yeah, I liked the fluffiness of the chapter too! Thanks a lot and I really hope you keep reading! XD**

**Writer With No Words: Hey, let's kill his mother together! What about that? Yeah, Cato makes such a cute daddy! There'll be more of that in this chapter! Thanks a lot! **

**Puppet Munster: Thanks for the great update and thanks for the awesome review! I love babies too! XD**

**Fighter2214: Thanks for reviewing! XD**

* * *

Cato walked into the living room to see his parents sitting on the sofa. His mother was wearing a peach colored, knee length dress that had light brown embroidery on the sleeves, her hair was in a tight bun and she wore makeup. His father was wearing a casual red shirt and blue jeans. Denise instantly stood up when she saw her son. Her expression was stern and her eyes were icy. "Why did you come back?" She asked, her tone cold and with an edge to it. Cato pursed his lips. "Because I have a wife and sons."

Denise allowed her lips to curl up in a sneer. "A _wife_? _Sons_? You call those pathetic excuses sons and a wife?"

Cato's hands curled into fists. "Who are you to say otherwise?" He demanded, managing to keep from shouting. Denise slapped him across his cheek causing Cato to hiss as her long nail contacted with his cheek. "Don't question me." She spat. "I am your mother."

Cato rolled his eyes. "A shitty excuse of one." He growled. Denise raised her hand again and slapped Cato's other cheek, making them both turn into a deep shade of red. "I want you to give your pathetic wife a divorce and I want you to get your ass back to the Capitol."

Cato sneered. "You can't make me."

Denise raised an eyebrow. "Oh I can't? We'll just see about that, now won't we?" She replied while folding her arms. Richard stood up and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Denise, stop it." He said in a low voice. Denise pushed his hand off. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, Richard."

Richard glared at his wife as she grabbed her purse and huffed to the front door where she slammed the door behind her. He turned to Cato. "Welcome back." He engulfed Cato into a warm hug. "I missed you." His warm tears soaked through Cato's shirt. Cato smiled slightly and rubbed his father's back. He felt like he was the father, trying to calm down his son. "Dad, it's okay. I'm fine."

Richard pulled away and wiped his eyes before managing a small smile. "Oh I wish I wasn't so good-looking. Then maybe you would've turned out ugly too."

Cato burst into laughter as Richard grinned. "But this proves that I made a great decision of having you get married to Amethyst."

Cato raised an eyebrow as Richard patted his back. "Any other District 2 girl would've gotten married again and have gotten an abortion. She didn't. She even wore her ring for the entire year and whenever someone tried to convince her to get over you, she would just shake her head. Now, that's what I call true love."

Cato blushed as Richard continued. "Let's just hope that the little ones get my brains." He paused and studied Cato. "Son, do you want to talk to me?" He asked. Cato looked at him and shook his head. "I'm fine now, Dad. I'll call you if I need you."

Richard's mouth dropped open. "You have my number? When did that happen and how come I didn't know? Ugh, these Capitol people, giving my number to strangers." He shook his head in mock anger as his son chuckled. "God, did I miss you, Dad."

* * *

Richard left at around 2:00. By then, Cato was all talked out. He made his way to the dining room and plopped down onto a chair. Phoenix crawled into the room and looked up at Cato before going back to chasing his ball. Amethyst entered a while later with Python in her arms. He saw Phoenix and tugged on Amethyst's sleeve until she put him down too. Python crawled to the ball and picked it up before proceeding to put it in his mouth. Phoenix grabbed it and pulled it away as Python fell forward. Phoenix smirked before pushing the ball to a corner and crawling after it. Once he reached it, he pushed it again. Python pouted before taking Phoenix's shirt in his hands and pulling it. Phoenix tumbled backwards and Python picked up the ball again. He giggled slightly as Phoenix reached for the ball. Python handed it back to Phoenix and Cato frowned. "What was that all about?" He asked and Amethyst shrugged. "No idea." She sat down next to Cato and the two of them continued to watch Phoenix and Python play with the ball. Cato took Amethyst's hand. "Was it painful?" He asked in a soft voice. Amethyst wrinkled her eyebrows. "Was what painful?"

"Labor. Giving birth." Cato answered.

Amethyst smiled. "Yes, it was. But it was worth it." She squeezed his hand. "Now I think I need a vacation."

Cato grinned as a light bulb went on in his head. "I'm sure Jay can take the kids for the weekend."

Amethyst winked. "Perfect." She stood up and walked to the kitchen to get some cookies for Phoenix and Python. Cato took the box from her. "But until then, I'm a full-time daddy."

* * *

**A/N: Max's evil plan will take place in the next chapter! And after that, one or two 'Father-Son' chapters and then after that we'll have Cato's and Amethyst's little vacation. Which of the three are you guys looking forward to? **


	27. Chapter 27: Pure Sorrow

**A/N: I want to thank Puppet Munster for helping me write the diaper and bottle scene for this chapter. Thanks a lot! You rock!**

**Dedication: HungerGamesLove12 (As I promised)**

**Phoenix Retribution: Yeah, she is so lucky. Not everyone gets a dude like Richard. **

**Me: Man, stop bumping into things! **

**A Capitol woman steps out of the door. Uh oh. **

**Woman: Who are you and what are you doing here?**

**Me: Uh... um, we're Peacekeepers! Special Peacekeepers. For the- uh- President. **

**You: What?!**

**Me: Yeah and President Snow sent us to make sure his granddaughter got the shipment of the latest lipsticks. **

**Woman: *shrugs* Okay. (Walks back into her room)**

**You: Oh thank God. **

**We high-five. Just then a Peacekeeper walks by. Oh we are so doomed. **

**Writer With No Words: Hohoho, Max's evil plan is so... evil. You'll love it. Oh and huge twist coming up in the this chapter. Just wanted to create the suspense now ;P **

**RomanceWriter23: You know, the one with Luke? That one. **

**HungerGamesLove12: Yeah, I hate her so much too. Thank God Cato takes after his daddy ;P**

**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe: And I'm the supreme evil villain of all villains! Hehehe... I mean, Muwahahaha... **

**HermioneAndMarcus: Your welcome and thank you for being my most faithful reviewer! :)**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Thanks for the sweet, long-ish review! I seriously need you to update soon too. Just let me go and kill Cato's stupid fiance. Ugh, she makes me so mad. But that was a great twist from your part! **

**Ilovedoodle: We'll get to them soon, I haven't forgotten them. A twist coming up in this chapter, so it's about to get eventful! PM me your idea, I would love to hear it! Nah, she wouldn't hate it. She's such an idiot. I hate her so much. **

**Puppet Munster: Me too! I go crazy for babies too!**

* * *

Being a daddy wasn't as easy as Cato had thought it would be. It was a disaster. And by the end of the day, he was so worn out that he fell on the bed and was asleep in a second. Amethyst smiled when she saw him clutching the covers, with his hair going in every which direction, fast asleep. She bent down and kissed his forehead before getting in bed herself. Just before she fell asleep, she thought of all Cato had to take care of the babies, starting from their afternoon bottle of milk...

_Cato was sitting in the rocker upstairs in the nursery, Python in his arms. "Come on just drink the bottle." Cato said, holding the bottle to Python's mouth. Python shook his head stubbornly again, refusing to drink the milk. "Oh come on, please?" Cato begged. Python turned his head away, not even bothering to shake his head again. "I'll take that as a no..." Cato sighed, putting Python down in the crib. "Come here Phoenix." He picked up Phoenix from the floor, where he was playing with his chew toy, and held the bottle to him. Phoenix started drinking it right away. Cato grinned in triumphant. "Oh good at least I have one son who's not like-" Cato was cut off by Phoenix spitting the milk all over him. His mouth dropped open and then his head fell back against the back of the rocker. "Thanks Phoenix. Thanks."_

Amethyst chuckled as she remembered how disgusted Cato had looked when she had entered the nursery. And how happy Phoenix had looked. But the disgust on his face then did not compare to that when Python had had too much bananas and had soiled his diaper...

_Cato walked down the stairs and saw Python sitting in the living room with his nose wrinkled and a grumpy look on his face. "Amethyst," Cato called. "Something's wrong with Python." _

_She poked her head out of the kitchen and sighed. "Cato, Python's diaper is dirty." She said as if telling Cato it was his duty to change him._

_Cato's shook his head violently. "What?! I didn't sign up to change dirty diape-...Fine." He said when Amethyst gave him The Look. He picked Python up and swallowed hard as the putrid smell hit him. He held him as far away as he could. Cato walked upstairs quickly and set Python onto the changing table. "Okay... Let's see..." He said as he undid Python's diaper. As soon as he caught sight of what his son had been doing, Cato turned green. "Oh gross..." He cried, and quickly threw it in the trash before grabbing a bunch of wipes and cleaning his hands. Forget about the baby's bum. As soon as his hands were clean, well, clean enough, he grimaced and quickly wiped Python's bottom. Python was having a great time, giggling and clapping his chubby hands. Cato resisted the urge to dump Python into a tub of water. "Ew." He muttered and grabbed another diaper before putting it on Python. "There. Now don't do that again, you hear me?" He said to Python, who just giggled again and shook his head, "No, you don't hear me do you..."_

Amethyst smiled and made a silent promise to herself that next time Cato would change Python's or Phoenix's diaper, she would take a video. And then show them when they were older.

* * *

Amethyst walked into the shop and smiled at Rose. "The usual?" Rose asked and Amethyst nodded. They were out of cookies and baby food, not for the first time in the past month. Rose smiled and began filling up Amethyst's basket. Usually the Peacekeepers brought her food from the Capitol, she was a Victor after all, but Python and Phoenix only ate Rose's cookies. Amethyst paid the bill and walked out, waving to Rose as she left. She was walking down the road, humming to herself, when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Amethyst stopped and was just about to turn around when she was hit on the head with a log. And then her world went black.

* * *

Max punched Cato lightly on the shoulder, "Yo Cato! What's up?"

Cato groaned and slumped down on a chair. "The ceiling." He muttered. Max sat down next to him. "Looks like someone's not in a good mood. What happened?"

"Bananas." Cato answered and ran a hand through his hair. Max whistled. "You changed a diaper?" He asked.

Cato nodded. "Yeah. I have a son who's crazy for bananas, aren't I lucky?"

"Any wonder why I nicknamed him monkey?" Max laughed at Cato's expression who was having a hard time keeping a serious face. Cato took a deep breath. "So, who's Luke?"

Max instantly remembered what Amethyst had told him the night before, about not teasing Cato. She said she hated to see Cato upset or angry. Max sighed. "The truth; I made him up. The lie; he's Amethyst's boyfriend."

Cato looked at him in disbelief. "Wait, so there is no Luke?"

Max shrugged and grinned. "Nope."

Cato's mouth dropped open. "And here I was going crazy over the fact that I'd almost lost Amethyst." He muttered and then lunged for Max. The two of them started running around the house, chasing each other like little kids. Just then the doorbell rang. Cato looked at Max and then the two of them walked to the front door. Cato opened the door to reveal a short man, dressed in a white suit. "Um, are you Cato Irone?" He asked. Cato nodded slowly, wondering what the man could want. He cleared his throat and rubbed his temple. "Your wife was recently attacked by two men in black. She was hit on the head multiple times but a few people walking by saved her. The good news is that the doctors managed to stop the bleeding. The bad news is..." The man looked sad and his eyes met Cato's for a brief minute. "She's slipped into a coma."


	28. Chapter 28: Sweet Nothing

**A/N: Sorry for the ugh so late update! Hope you like it!**

**Dedication: Trollalalala (You made me feel really special!)  
**

**Jing1: Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Writer With No Words: And you shall! Here's the next update, written for you to 'find out'! XD  
**

**Trollalalala: Oh man, hope you guys are alright now! I felt so sad when I found out you guys had been hit. All my hope and love is with you. hanks for reviewing. That makes me so happy that even though you're facing such hard times, you still found the time to review. Man, I feel so special. Great, you got me all teary now! :')  
**

**Phoenix Retribution: Oh man! Seems you've turned on 'seduction mode' in other words, a females secret weapon! Go get that Peacekeeper, girl! Yep, I'm right behind you. When I get my hands on those men in black... hohoho...  
**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you SO much!  
**

**Fighter2214: You'll find out soon!  
**

**FizzyCash Man: Yep, got that right ;)  
**

**SopranoGhostWriter: You will find out what happens next! Nope, sorry but Amethyst isn't going to wake up. Oops, did I just say something? NEVERMIND! She'll wake up, very soon, hehehe. Just ignore the stupid mistake from before ;)  
**

**HungerGamesLove12: I know! I was like whoa too!  
**

**ClatoHeart: Yep, she's gone.  
**

**RomanceWriter23: Yeah any 'good terms' we had earlier have been completely demolished. Oh good Lord!  
**

**HungerGames091: Haha, thanks! You're awesome for reviewing!  
**

**SophiaLilly1980: Unexpected yet expected? Man that was a cool way of phrasing things! Nah, it's okay. At least you reviewed now! You will find out soon enough! **

* * *

Cato's eyes widened and for a minute he didn't say anything. He didn't hear what the man was saying, he didn't feel the cold wind. He felt completely and utterly numb. But when he felt Max's hand on his shoulder, reality came crashing down on him. He pushed the man away and ran down the footsteps to the car parked in front of the house. Max was right behind him. It took Cato 5 minutes to get to the hospital, there was only one in the whole District. He raced through the glass doors, pushing past the nurses and doctors in his way. Max grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ICU. A doctor was just exiting the ward when Cato and Max arrived. Cato grabbed his shoulders fiercely. "Where the hell is Amethyst?!" He demanded.

The doctor paled slightly before taking a deep breath. "Please take a seat. I shall explain the situation to you."

"I don't fucking care what the damn situation is! Where is Amethyst?!" Cato yelled. The doctor took another deep breath. "Mr.-"

"Cato, calm down. Let's just listen to him." Max said softly, taking Cato's shoulders and gently pushing him down onto a chair. He sat next to him and the doctor sent him a thankful glance. "Mrs. Irone was unfortunately attacked by two men, as you may already know. We managed to stop the external bleeding but she has been internally wounded as well. Her brain was injured, causing bleeding and slight swelling. And that is why she has fallen into a coma. I assure you, our best doctors are looking after her and we are trying everything we can. We shall inform you in a while about the progress."

Cato pushed the doctor against the wall, grabbing his neck in his hand. "You had better be. If anything happens to her, you will die in the most painful way ever." Cato hissed.

The doctor nodded, his eyes wide in shock, and ran back into the ICU, collecting his papers on the way. Cato suddenly started cursing under his breath. "Shit, we left Phoenix and Python at home alone."

Max patted his shoulder. "I'll call Jay."

Max pulled out his cell phone and called Jay. Once he had explained the situation to him, Jay told Richard to watch the kids while he arrived at the hospital. He was at Cato's side in an instant, holding him and rubbing his back. Comforting him and telling him that everything would be fine. Cato had started crying, weeping onto his brother's shoulders as he pictured Amethyst laying lifeless on a white hospital bed. His sobs turned hysterical as his brother and brother-in-law watched with solemn expressions. Jay ran his hand through Cato's hair, smoothing it back and placing kisses on his forehead every now and then. He whispered soothing words into his ear.

"It'll be okay."

"She'll be fine."

"Amethyst won't leave you."

"Shh, Cato, shh..."

Max punched the wall. "Fuck!" He yelled in anger and frustration. He looked at one of the fiercest Career Victors of all time break down in his elder brother's arms and his temper bubbled over. He ran down the hall and grabbed the nearest doctor he could. "What is happening to my sister?!" He asked, trying to keep his voice under control.

The doctor gulped before flipping through his file. "Um... Mrs. Amethyst Irone?"

"Yes." Max hissed.

"Well, um, we are trying our best." The doctor answered nervously.

"You aren't fucking trying hard enough." Max squeezed his throat a bit and the doctor paled. "Let me go ask Dr. Sullivan for the results. I'll be right back with you." He managed to get his collar out of Max's hands and practically ran into the ICU. Max groaned in frustration before raking a hand through his hair. He walked back to Cato and Jay and saw that Cato had calmed down a bit. His face was paler then usual and tears were still running silently down his cheeks. His head was on Jay's chest as his brother continued to rub his back and hold him. Finally, after a long time, Jay pulled back and smiled slightly at Cato before wiping his tears. "Give me a smile." He said. Cato shook his head.

"Amethyst would've wanted you to stay strong. For her and for the babies. Now, a small smile."

Cato sniffed before rubbing his red eyes. He managed a small, sad smile. Jay patted his shoulder. "Better, much better. That's the strong brother I love. Now, let's go see what the doctors have to say."

He took Cato's hand and squeezed it. At that moment, the first doctor stepped out of the ICU followed by the second one who Max had nearly choked. The first doctor, probably Dr. Sullivan, took a deep breath before looking into the three pairs of eyes, one filled with anger, one with pain, and one with hope. And he said the one thing that made Cato fall into Jay's arms once again.

"She's not responding to any of the medications. I'm so sorry... She has less then one hour left."


	29. Chapter 29: Cold and Lifeless

Cato pushed past the doctors, ignoring the shouts of his name coming from Jay and Max, and ran into the ICU. As soon as he entered the ward, he froze. Amethyst was lying on a hospital bed, her head wrapped up in a cloth bandage and various tubes and wires connected to her. Her face was deathly pale, as white as the sheet, and her dark hair looked blacker then before as it spread around her, like a halo. Cato squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of her lying so still on the bed. When he opened his eyes, he walked towards the bed and took Amethyst's hand in his. He was surprised at how cold it was. But as soon as he felt it, he remembered the first time he had met her. Way back when he was five years old and she was four.

_It was snowing in District 2 and Cato, like usual, was outside playing with his friends. Jay was making hot chocolate for them inside the house while his parents were at work. Cato threw a snowball at one of his friends who laughed and threw another one back. A snowball fight began. Cato packed a tight snowball and hid behind a tree, waiting to do a surprise attack on whoever crossed his path. He heard footsteps and instantly jumped from behind the tree, pelting the unfortunate person with the big snowball. "Got you!" He exclaimed, letting out a laugh. His laughing stopped when he caught sight of the long black hair, now covered in snow, and the pale face of... of a girl. A small whimper escaped her lips as she burst into tears. Cato knelt down in front of her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was my friend." He whispered, dusting the snow off of her hair. She sniffed and wiped her tears. "I have no friends." She whispered back, her big grey eyes beginning to water again. _

_Cato grinned. "Do you want to be my friend?" He asked. The girl's eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" _

_Cato stood up and the girl scrambled to her feet. "I'm Cato." He said proudly. "What's your name?" _

_The girl smiled. "Amee-thy-ist." She answered. _

_Cato tilted his head and held out his hand, as a sign of friendship. She took it in her much smaller one. He flinched when she touched it. "You have cold hands." He said, pulling his hand away. Amethyst's face fell as she looked down at her red hands. Cato pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around both of her hands. "There, now you won't have cold hands anymore!" He exclaimed with a satisfied smile. _

_Amethyst beamed at him. "Thank you!" And then she kissed his cheek. Cato touched the spot she had kissed and grinned._

It had seemed like only yesterday Cato was playing in the snow. And now, he was holding his beloved's hand as she took her last breaths. Tears began to fall down his cheeks and landed on the white sheets. Cato knelt down next to Amethyst's body and wept. But deep down inside, he had begun to accept reality. He wept and wept, for as long as he could. And he kept weeping as the doctors came in and covered Amethyst's face, pulling up the white sheet. He wept as they removed the various tubes and wires. He wept as they patted his shoulder and told him how sorry they were. He wept as Max and Jay entered the room, tears streaming down their faces too. He wept as he caught sign of the Flat line. He wept as the doctors told him again how sorry they were.

And he never let go of her cold hand. Her cold hand which would never squeeze his again. Her cold hand which would never run through his hair again. Her cold hand which would never hold his as she told him how much she loved him. Her cold hand which would never hold their sons again. Her cold hand which would remain like the body that it was connected to.

Cold and lifeless.


	30. Chapter 30: A Step Forward

**A/N: Sorry for not replying to reviews in the previous chapter. It's just that I was so depressed after writing that, that I couldn't type anymore. But then my dear friend, Writer With No Words, cheered me up. Hope you guys enjoy and I'm so sorry for giving you all something to cry about. Don't forget, the writer was crying too! You might think that the sadness is over after this chapter, but there will be more! Cato can't let go of Amethyst so soon. **

**Thank you all who reviewed chapter 28 and I am VERY sorry for not replying. Forgive me!**

**Dedication: Everyone, yep, you and her and him and them. EVERYONE!**

**Writer With No Words: He is. Gimme a hug! *sob* *sob* Thanks, pal! **

**DivergentDanceFreak: Wow, I have THAT many grammar mistakes, YIKES! Thanks for telling me about all the 'then's. I don't mind! Here's a tissue box, cuteheart. **

**Phoenix Retribution: I'm SO sorry. *hugs you* There, there, sweetheart. She's in heaven now. She'll be watching you, wanting you to stay strong for your nephews and... brother-in-law? There, there. **

**YepItsViolet: You're crying too? Aw, I'm sorry! Thank you. **

**FinnickLovr4Ever: Aw, thank you! That makes me so happy!**

**Puppet Munster: Yikes! Well, I'm going to go all Justin Bieber on you, 'Never say Never'.Okay, random. Anyways, I'M SO SORRY, love. Don't cry... **

**Trollalalala: Were you cursing? Yeah, I was too. Nice to know you liked it! I, personally, felt like jumping off a building. *sob* *sob* **

**Fighter2214: Yes, she's REALLY dead. Oh great, that just made me burst into tears again. Harsh, cruel, reality. **

**RomanceWriter23: Yeah, I'm right after her, (Nice Cato, hehehe.)**

**SophiaLilly1980: Sorry, but she's... *sniff* *sniff* GONE. Oh BOOHOO! *sob* *sob***

**AelitaOfTheWolves: Thank you, dear. I think it's sad too... *sniff* *sniff* **

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you, sugar plum! **

**HungerGamesLove12: Here's a napkin, sweetie. Sorry, for making you cry! **

* * *

Cato watched the rain fall onto the red wood coffin and looked away. The Priest touched his shoulder and he turned towards him. He nodded and walked up to the front of the coffin. He stared at it, feeling a new emptiness inside of him and then turned to the people surrounding it. Amethyst's mom stood crying with Max holding her, tears running down his own cheeks. Jay stood a bit further away, crying with a hand on his face. Richard had refused to attend and had locked himself up in his room. Denise hadn't said anything and was absent from the funeral. The rest of the crowd consisted of Amethyst's old friends, all who were sobbing with tissues in their hands. And Cato's trainers and Academy buddies, all had solemn expressions on and a few were crying silently. Everyone had known Amethyst, her kindness was well-known in District 2. Clove's parents were standing a few feet away, both holding each other and crying for their daughter's best friend. Cato's eyes stopped on Jay who urged him with his eyes to say something. Cato cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"I," Cato began, his voice hoarse. "I was the fortunate person who got married to Amethyst." Just saying her name hurt him. "I was fortunate to have two of the most amazing sons with her. And I was fortunate to spend my time with her." Tears began falling down his cheeks in a hurry. "But it wasn't enough." Cato whispered as his eyes turned misty. Jay pulled Cato into his arms. "It wasn't enough." He repeated, breaking down into hysterical sobs. "It wasn't enough."

And then he pulled away and looked at Amethyst's coffin. "It would never be enough."

* * *

Jay took Cato home a few hours later. He couldn't bear watching his younger brother look so lost and alone. Max had come with them, the three of them being the last to leave Amethyst's grave. Jay led Cato into the living room and sat him down on the couch. Max ran upstairs to the nursery as Jay knelt down, taking Cato's hands in his. "Cato, look at me."

Cato looked down into Jay's watery eyes. "You aren't looking at me." Jay whispered. "Look at me. "

Cato wiped his tears and managed to keep his eyes clear. Jay squeezed his hands and took a deep breath. "Stop blaming yourself." He said slowly. Cato shook his head.

"Okay, stop it. None of this is your fault. It never was, it never will be." Jay squeezed Cato's hands again. "You need to be strong."

A tear slipped down Cato's cheek. "You need to be strong for Phoenix and Python. They will need you more than anything right now. You are all they have left." Jay gave Cato a stern look. "Do not shut them out."

At that very moment, Cato heard the padding of soft slippers. He and Jay turned around to see Max give them a soft smile. The two brothers stood up to see Phoenix and Python waddle into the room. They took small uncertain steps while focusing on the floor. Cato's eyes widened as his babies looked up at him. Their faces broke into grins and they held out their arms, opening and closing their hands. "Dadda, Dadda."

And at that moment, somewhere deep inside of him, Cato decided that he would move on. He would learn to take another step forward. For them.


	31. Chapter 31: Feeling The Warmth

**A/N: Thank you all for the LOVELY reviews! Alright, so Puppet Munster and I are writing a story together called 'Her Love Blinds Me', check it out! It's on Puppet Munster's profile so be sure to read that. I write Leon's parts and Puppet Munster is doing Janiqua. READ IT! And review, of course ;) Thank you all! **

**Dedication: Puppet Munster's sister. The sweetheart has cancer and I felt so sad when I found out. And I want her to know that I'm rooting for her! **

**SopranoGhostWriter: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I can't BELIEVE I did that! Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid. Well, you are awesome for not beating me up! Love ya! And, yes, he gotta toughen up! **

**SopranoGhostWriter: Thanks for the review. You rock! **

**Writer With No Words: Oh no! Don't cry, sweetie! Here, let's have another hug. *Hugs again* *Starts sobbing* Oh we'll both miss Amethyst! *sob* *sob* Thanks for the awesome idea, I added it. *sob* Yeah, the reality hasn't hit them yet that their Mommy is dead but they'll soon find out. *sob* But, hey! Cato shouldn't worry too much, we'll take care of the twins, right? **

**HungerGamesLove12: Thank you. Please stop crying! Or else I'm going to start too...**

**No Name: Yes, you're very right. But there will be a lot of that 'regret' track later on. Killing Amethyst in the Games wouldn't have created the emotional effect I wanted. And if she did, Phoenix and Python wouldn't have been born and there wouldn't have been anything between Cato and her. Are you getting what I'm saying? Like in Harry Potter, Fred survived everything but died in the VERY last book. Why would J.K Rowling have him survive in the first place if she was going to kill him? The same scenario is going on with my story. I update my story once in a week, mostly twice. Thanks for the long review! XD**

**YepItsViolet: Thank you, and, yes, I found that very nice too. ;)**

**Puppet Munster: Happy? Haha. Thanks for the review, sweetheart. Have a tissue. Tell your sister that I dedicated a chapter to her. I want her to know that I KNOW she will beat cancer. She'll win!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**DivergentDanceFreak: OhmygoodnessIloveyousomuchfo rtheawesomereview! (Your very welcome) **

**Phoenix Retribution: No, she's dead. Really, really, really, dead. Sorry! Hey, Python wants a hug too! Give him some love. Ronix has officially moved into the Irone Residence. We first gotta get Cato together before killing Macy! **

**Clato4Ever: She just had too. I wanted this story to based completely on emotions. I wouldn't have killed Amethyst but somewhere inside me, when I wrote chapter 3, Pure Lie, I seriously knew she would die. I guess writers just know when their characters have to die. Thank you! You are such a sweetheart!**

**Dominique: I'm updating! Thank you, lovely. You are such a sweetheart! I wanted to get this update out for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cato had a dream that night. Not a nightmare like he expected, but a dream.

_Cato was walking down a deserted street of District 2. No one was around and the houses were shining white, a white that hurt his eyes but warmed them at the same time. Dust flew around and he was having a hard time seeing where he was going. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn at Amethyst's funeral, a black button-down shirt with black trousers. His black tie hung loosely around his neck and his hair fell over his eyes, blinding him more. The dust thickened and then... he saw her. _

_She was wearing a white flowing dress, her long hair cascading down her shoulders with white ribbons twirling through the strands. She was bare foot and had a serene smile on her face. She approached him and tilted her head. "Hello, love." She said, her voice was soft and filled Cato with warmth. Her lips met his in a sweet, gentle kiss. When she pulled away, her serene smile was still in place. "I was watching you."_

_Cato's hands met hers and he intertwined their fingers. "Why did you leave?" He asked, an expression of pain and hurt falling over his face. "Why did you leave me?" _

_Amethyst continued to smile. "Because my time had come, Cato. Everyone has to leave someday." _

_"But why so soon?" Cato pleaded. "I wanted to live my life with you. Every second... Every moment." _

_Amethyst pulled a hand away and touched Cato's cheek, "And you will. I'll always be there for you. I'll always be watching you." _

_Cato shook his head. "But it won't be the same." He looked down. "It'll never be the same." _

_"I know it won't. But I had to go." Amethyst answered. _

_Cato looked back at her as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Then I should have died too." _

_"And what of our sons? Our babies? What would happen to them?" Amethyst wiped Cato's tears and cupped his cheek in her hand, the other still in his. "Do you really want our babies to become orphans?"_

_Cato shook his head. "No." He replied in a low voice. "Never." _

_Amethyst wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She felt Cato's tears wetting her hair and falling on her shoulder. She held him silently, wanting him to know that she would always be there. Finally, Cato broke the silence. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "This is all my fault." _

_Amethyst squeezed him slightly before shaking her head as best as she could with her cheek still pressed against his body. "No, none of this is."_

_"Yes it is." Cato insisted. "Everything is my fault. I shouldn't have let you go alone. And... And I left you for a year. I missed the birth of my sons. I hurt you. I wouldn't let go of Clove when you admitted you loved me. I kept hurting you." Tears fell down Cato's cheeks in a rapid pace and his shoulders shook with emotion. "I'm sorry." _

_Amethyst pulled away and took Cato's face in her hands. "No, everything you did, was a way to show how much you loved me. You left me for a year because you wanted to belong to only me. You let me go alone because you were afraid of leaving our babies at home alone. And even though you loved Clove, you gave me everything I could have ever asked for. Please stop blaming yourself." _

_Cato leaned in and kissed Amethyst, another sweet, soft kiss. When they pulled away, Amethyst brushed Cato's hair off of his forehead. "Take care of Phoenix and Python. Tell Max I love him and tell Jay that I wish I had gotten to know him better. Tell them everyday how much their sister loves them. Tell our babies everyday how much their mother loves them. And tell my mother that it'll be okay. And tell your father that he was the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." She kissed Cato again. "Every night, I'll remind you how much I love you." She said. "I'll come to you in your dreams. You will always have me. We will always be together." She smiled. _

_Cato nodded and kissed Amethyst's forehead before giving her a small smile. "Promise to come every night?" _

_Amethyst nodded. "I promise." _

_She hugged him again before kissing him twice. And then she began to slowly fade away. _

_Cato's eyes widened. "No. No Amethyst. No!" He tried reaching out to her but she was only a blur. A smile spread across her face. "I'll come back Cato. I promised." She said and brushed his tears away. "I love you." _

_Cato's hands fell. "I love you too." He whispered. _

_And then, just like she had appeared, she was gone. _

Cato's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed. He sniffed the air and smiled. He could smell her. A beautiful lilac scent with a hint of rose. As he lay his head back on the pillow, his hand fell on the empty side of bed. the sheets were wrinkled, as if someone had been lying there. And then he touched his lips.

They were still warm.


	32. Chapter 32: Upon The Clouds

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of Arranged Marriage, I'm sorry to say. After this, I have three epilogues planned which will be out gradually. All of those who reviewed, thank you for telling me your thoughts. All of you who favorited, thank you for thinking my story was worth being put in that list. And all of you who alerted, thank you for looking forward to my story. I love you all for making me more excited to write every update. Thanks a lot. (I'm all sad now) **

**Dedication: No Name and Slenderman Is Totally Awesome (Sorry for making you share, I just had something planned for the next three chapters which is why I couldn't give you your own, sorry!)**

**Another announcement, people! I would really like it if you all read Writer With No Word's fanfic, Crowd of Two. It's the sequel of Wrong Crowd and it is AH-MAYZ-ING. I LOVE it. It seriously is SO awesome and I thought you guys should all have a bit of that awesome stuff! Don't want you missing out ;)**

**Writer With No Words: Yep, it's time for Phoenix and Python to find out! Thanks a whole bunch for being there in EVERY chapter. Seriously, you are one of those people who encouraged me to keep at it! Thanks a lot! XD**

**HungerGamesLove12: Thanks a lot, sweetheart! **

**DivergentDanceFreak: THIS is the end. But there will be three epilogues! Don't worry ;) **

**Kmacc: Thanks for the sweet review, dear. Aw, I'm sorry! You cried, here have some tissues. Oh and I wanted to tell you that I am currently, very slowly, writing the next update for 'Being Together'. I'll tell you when I get it out! **

**YepItsViolet: You are totally right. If she hadn't, Cato would've lost it. **

**Fighter2214: Thanks! A lot.**

**Puppet Munster: Your welcome! XD**

**Trollalalala: Another faithful reviewer and follower. Thanks a whole bunch for ALWAYS being there. You were one of those people who made it all worth it! **

**SopranoGhostWriter: That was certainly a very lovely review. Thanks a lot! You always gave me these long, wonderful reviews that made me REALLY happy. Thank you! **

**Slenderman Is Totally Awesome: Aw, thank you. As you can see from the dedication, I totally loved your review! I wanted to be different! Haha, anything to cover up the fact that I seriously cried after killing Amethyst and then I cursed myself for doing that...**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks a lot, lovely. **

**RomanceWriter23: Haha, thanks for the review that made me smile! **

**LegacyOfBlood: Whoa! Cool name, dude! That is awesomeness! But how will we be Ronix now? The super, cool, awesome coolios? Even though, I LOVE that name! WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING?! **

**No Name: Aw, thank you. You are such an adorable sweetheart. Well, I like to be different! And you can tell by the dedication that your review was one of my favorites! **

* * *

Cato woke early the next morning. He ran a hand through his hair before smiling. That hollow feeling that had been in his heart was no longer there. He felt complete again, whole. Cato picked up the photo frame from the bedside table and placed a kiss on it. Amethyst smiled back at him, wearing her wedding gown. Max had handed him that picture the previous day, telling him that before Amethyst had been the first person he would meet in the morning and it should stay that way. Cato had agreed. He put the picture away and got out of bed. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Cato headed to the nursery.

Python was gurgling away in his crib, clutching his teddy bear while Phoenix was trying to get out of his. His hands were on the railing and he was attempting to get his foot up over the railing. As soon as he saw his father raise his eyebrows at him, Phoenix fell back. He gave Cato an innocent look as if saying, _"I was just lying here, not trying to escape." _

Cato picked him up and wrinkled his nose when he caught a whiff of the smell coming from his son's diaper. Phoenix continued being innocent. Cato held him at arm's length as Jay stumbled into the room. It had been decided that Jay and Max would move into the house so they could help with the twins and be there if Cato went through a phase. Cato handed Phoenix to Jay who groaned.

"How come_ I_ have to change him?" Jay asked, mock glaring at Phoenix.

Cato shrugged. "Cause you volunteered to help me take care of them. Changing a dirty diaper is part of 'helping'."

Jay didn't answer and instead walked to the changing table. He stopped before turning back to Cato. "You know what, I'll just bathe both of them." He said and took Phoenix into the bathroom. He placed him in the bathtub and came back for Python. Cato smiled gratefully at his elder brother and Jay grinned before disappearing into the bathroom. He was just about to leave when he heard Phoenix wailing. His eyes widened in shock as he pushed open the bathroom door to find Jay holding a screaming Phoenix while Python was rolling around in the one-fourth full bathtub. Jay looked at Cato with a desperate expression. Phoenix was kicking and wailing as tears ran down his chubby cheeks. "Mumma! Mumma! MUMMA! MUMMA! MUMMA!"

Cato blinked twice as his expression changed. Phoenix saw him and held out his arms, changing from Mumma to Dadda. Jay moved towards Cato and Phoenix all but jumped into Cato's arms, clinging to him and sobbing into his shirt. Jay went after Python as Cato kissed Phoenix, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, baby." He whispered as Phoenix's wails turned into soft whimpers. He kept saying,"Dadda, Dadda, Dadda." As if telling Cato never to leave him alone again. Cato pulled Phoenix closer and rubbed his back, promising him that he wouldn't. After a long time, Phoenix sniffed and looked at Cato, his big eyes wide and innocent. "Dadda, Mumma?" He asked.

Cato kissed Phoenix's cheek. "Mommy's gone, baby."

Phoenix gave him a confused look. "On?"

Cato nodded. "She's up there, in Heaven. Watching us." Phoenix titled his head as Cato took him to a window and pointed towards the sky. He gazed up as Cato continued. "And she's always going to love you. Phoenix will be a good baby, for her, right?"

Phoenix continued to look up at the clouds and the birds and then he looked at Cato and nodded. "Mumma, good bee."

Cato smiled and kissed Phoenix again before taking him back into the bathroom where he saw that Jay had just finished giving Python a quick bath. Python stumbled towards Cato, wanting to be held too. Cato handed Phoenix to Jay before taking Python and drying him. He changed him into a red shirt, a black sweater and black jeans. Max entered the room while Cato was pulling on Python's socks. He kissed the twins before giving Cato a kiss on his forehead and thumping his fist against Jay's. Phoenix's bath was over and Jay took Python to put his shoes on while Cato put some clothes on Phoenix. He decided on a blue shirt, a black sweater and black jeans. After the twins were dressed, Cato pulled on their hoods and they left to the kitchen. Colette had cooked pancakes and she smiled at Cato before kissing the top of his head. She gushed at Phoenix and Python before serving them all breakfast. Colette volunteered to feed Python and Phoenix their pancakes. Breakfast was over quickly and Jay said that they should take Python and Phoenix to the backyard. Cato held Python as Max held Phoenix. Jay had run upstairs to grab a few toys and storybooks. Cato was playing peek-a-boo with Python on a blanket, which had been spread out under a tree in the backyard, when Python began looking around. Cato watched him crawl to the tree and stand up while holding it. He looked around as his eyes turned watery and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He looked back at Cato. "Mumma?" He asked as he began whimpering.

Cato picked Python up as the baby started crying. "Mumma. Mumma." He whimpered, his sobs fairly softer than Phoenix's had been. Cato hugged him and kissed his cheeks, like he had done with Phoenix. He repeated what he had told Phoenix and just like him, Python gazed up at the clouds. He pointed at them. "Mumma?"

Cato nodded. "Yes, Mommy's up there."

Just then, Jay came running out of the house holding white cotton candy in his hands. He smiled and handed a packet to Python and the other to Phoenix. Phoenix and Python tilted their head and turned to Cato as they held out their cotton candy. "Dadda?" They were asking what it was. Jay winked at Cato who smiled. "See, I told you Mommy was watching." He pointed at the clouds and then at the white cotton candy. "She sent clouds for you."

Phoenix's and Python's eyes widened as they looked back and forth from the cotton candy and then to the clouds. And then they crawled into Cato's lap, as best as they could both share it, and smiled. "Mumma, couds, couds." They said as Cato wrapped his arms around both of them and smiled. Jay watched his brother holding his nephews and he smiled. Max saw his brother-in-law holding his nephews and he smiled. And high above the clouds, Amethyst saw her love holding their sons.

And she smiled.

**The End. **

* * *

**Oh *sniff* *sniff*. It's over! *Bursts into tears*. I'm crying my head off. This story started on August 11th and ended on November 22nd. An exact 3 months and 11 days. But, wait! There are three epilogues still left, so don't despair! I'll get down to those... well after I go cry myself a river... *sob* *sob* **


	33. Chapter 33: I'm So Sorry (AN)

**Hello my dear, lovely, sweethearts!**

**Due to a series of unfortunate events, something has possessed my principal to hold our first mid-term exam on Friday. Yep,_ this_ Friday. My exams are going to end on the 10th and I feel so bad since I haven't gotten down to writing an update before my exams which I was planning on doing. You guys won't be too mad if I update on the 10th or 11th, right? Oh what can I do?! I feel so bad, and awful and plain old sad! I promise that I will get a LONG update out once these stupid exams finish. I'm all guilty now...**

**Sorry... Please don't be mad :(**

**You guys are so amazing and I feel like such a hypocrite... *sob* *sob***


	34. Chapter 34: Epilogue: We Will

**A/N: I'm back! Alrighty, folks, so this is the first epilogue, hope you all like it and please review! I love to read all of those lovely thoughts that put a smile on my face! Oh and yesterday I told my brother that I had gotten more than 300 reviews and he was like, "No way." Haha, he just can't believe I got that many reviews. So thank you all for being so amazing and reviewing. IAmCharlieDaughterOfPoseidon is our 300th reviewer! And then I got two more after that ;) **

**A/N #2: The review replies are at the bottom this time since I was so eager to type the chapter first. Hehehe... **

**Dedication: All those who favorited. Thank you SO much! XD**

* * *

Cato walked on the sand and smiled as the cool breeze ran through his hair. After the rebellion had ended, he often visited the ocean, which had once been only for the people of District 4 but was now welcome to everyone. This time, Cato felt someone's gaze on him. He ignored the feeling and watched Phoenix and Python as they ran around on the wet sand, sometimes stepping into the water and laughing as they chased each other. Cato continued walking as the sun slowly began to sink. In the back of his mind he knew he would have to return to Finnick's house soon where Annie probably had made them a large supper like she always did. Jay would probably be sitting on the sofa with his pregnant wife, and she would be laughing merrily at his stories. He had gotten married two years ago after running into a girl at the store. Her eyes were like Amethyst's, light grey surrounded by a black circle, and he had instantly known that she was the one. Max was convinced that the two brothers had a thing for grey eyes. Their personalities were similar too except Susan had an amazing sense of humor that made Cato laugh even on the worst days. She treated Cato like the younger brother she never had and no matter how much she nagged him about how weak he was getting or how he wasn't eating right, he just couldn't get mad at her. Even when she had dumped a cold tub of water on him since she was trying to 'cool' his fever down.

Cato looked at Phoenix and Python, both who were running to him now. "Daddy!" Python exclaimed and jumped into Cato's arms. Cato grinned and hugged him back as Phoenix wiggled into his arms as well. Two pairs of greyish-blue eyes looked up at him. "Can we go back to Uncle Finn's house now?" Python asked.

Cato shrugged. "Sure. Hungry, are we?"

The twins nodded their heads. Cato took their hands and they began walking back to the house. Before they had taken a few steps, Python let go of his father's hand. "Daddy, I forgot my ball." He said and quickly turned around to fetch it. Cato watched him run towards the other end of the beach and suddenly his eyes fell on something. He had left a trail of footsteps along the waves, which had not been yet washed away, and next to them was another trail of smaller feet. He tilted his head and looked at Phoenix. "Nix, you and Phee go home, I'll be there in a second."

Phoenix nodded and taking Python's hand, began running towards the brightly lit double story house. Cato watched them run up the doorsteps and he turned his attention back to the smaller footsteps. Bending down he touched one of them and smiled. "I knew you were here." He whispered. Looking up, he saw the faint outline of a white dress and dark hair. He stood up and reached out a hand at the figure. His hand met hers and he brought it to his lips, placing a kiss there. The figure leaned closer and Cato felt warm lips touch his forehead and when he blinked again, the figure was gone. Five white feathers floated down and Cato caught them in his hands. He grinned and placed a kiss on each one. Turning one last time to look at the horizon, Cato began walking back to the house.

Cato entered the house and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was present, waiting for Cato to arrive. Jay raised an eyebrow when he saw the feathers in Cato's hand. Cato handed one to Phoenix, the second to Python, the third to Max and the fourth to Jay. Phoenix gave Cato a confused look.

"Mommy sent them for you." Cato said. His sons' eyes instantly welled up as they ran to embrace their father. Max tucked his feather into one of his pockets, patting it a couple of times before extracting his hand. Jay gazed at the feather before smiling and placing it on his lap. Susan squeezed his hand before standing up and hugging Cato. The tense atmosphere lightened a bit as Susan pulled away and gave Cato a questioning look.

"Did you tell her to visit me?" She asked.

Cato shook his head. "She didn't stay for long."

Susan gave Cato a mock glare. She had always been eager to meet her sister-in-law. Cato gave her a reassuring glance. "I'll tell her tonight."

Susan nodded. "Good, I must have someone to complain to about your eating habits. I swear you're getting thinner than a pole. When was the last time you ate?"

"I ate lunch with you, remember?" Cato answered.

Susan patted his head. "I'll let you go for now," She began. "Seeing as I will complain to your lovely wife tonight."

Cato pretended to be relieved. Susan gave him another mock glare. "Oh don't get too relieved. After I have a chat with Amethyst, you will be wishing you hadn't told her about me."

Cato shuddered as Susan patted his head again and then pulled him towards the table. She pushed him into a chair and piled up his plate. Cato gulped as Susan added three pieces of roast chicken to his already brimming plate. Susan waddled to her chair and smiled in satisfaction at Cato's plate and gave him a nod. Finnick swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and asked, "How was she today?"

"Good, she looked perfectly fine." Cato replied.

They continued talking about Amethyst, though never in past tense. Because to them she was alive, alive and well. And she was still a very important part of their family. And Cato's lover held them together in a bond stronger than any other.

* * *

**There we have it! The first epilogue done. It wasn't too long since I'm getting right down to the next one!**

**Review Replies**

**Writer With No Words: Oh my God, you want to be like me? And I want to be like you! Thank you SO much, your review made me really happy and I am so happy to know you felt that way. No, that doesn't sound silly, that sounds amazing and if we are comparing it to a journey, let's say I was the driver and I was taking you through the ups and downs of our travels. And now we have reached our destination. I'm so glad I had passengers like you all!**

**AelitaOfTheWolves: Thank you, and I hope I can get you more! XD**

**No Name: That was an awesome way to put it. Thank you as well! **

**YepItsViolet: And I will be waiting eagerly to get those other epilogues out for you guys! **

**Puppet Munster: I know! Thanks for being there, dear. Oh and yes, my exams went well. Thanks for having faith in me as well :)**

**Trollalalala: If you say so I won't cry! I just seriously love it when you smile! Keep smiling! Like me... :)**

**CloveAndTheMockingjay: Wow, that... review... was... AWESOME! I seriously loved it! That's an amazing way to put! Thank you so much XD**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Not as soon as you probably hoped, but still! I hope you love them! :)**

**LegacyOfBlood: I read it, and reviewed (I think, hehehe...) Thank you for such an amazing review. That was one of THE best reviews I've gotten ever. And yes, now we're Roseblood! We shall continue our honorable mission... right after I grab a snack! Remember always, Phoenix and Python love you! **

**Clato4Ever: Thank you X) Wipe your tears now, it's going to get better ;) **

**HermioneandMarcus: Your very, very, very, welcome! XD **

**DivergentDanceFreak: I still need to read the third chapter of Wrapped In Satin, hehehe... Thanks a lot though! XD Your reviews are awesome! **

**Fighter2214: Thank you so much. I'm really happy to know you aren't ready to throw a boulder at me! That is so sweet of you! XD**

**AbbyMellark21: Aw, thank you so much. Here, have a tissue. **

**SlendermanIsTotallyAwesome: That's an amazing quote, thanks a lot for sharing it with me. I'm going to have to note it down! Yeah, I know, I have no idea what _possesses_ my principal sometimes... Bizarre. **

**JulietWithNoRomeo: Thank you so much! I'm glad to know you like it. Well, that was what I was planning on doing, showing various emotions in this story. But it still got its happily ever after, right? **

**Annonymous: You like sad stories? Hmmm... You have given me a brilliant idea, thanks! Aw, sweetheart, don't cry! Or else you're gonna get me started too... :'(**

**IAmCharlieDaughterOfPoseidon : Congrats on being the 300th! Aw, thank you so much, that is so sweet of you! So nice to know you like it and I hope you can continue reading the rest. If you can't, let me have a chat with your iPod! **


	35. Chapter 35: Epilogue: Stay Together

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Phoenix and Python were 4 years old in the previous chapter and in this one, they're 14. I was going to get this chapter out sooner but I decided to watch a few movies. These are the ones I watched, which of these have you guys watched?**

**1. Insidious (I had to sleep with my cousin after watching this! However, I totally ADORED Josh and Renai, they were so cute together!)**

**2. The Lorax (I am in love with the fluffy orange puffball. He is so adorable... I changed my profile picture because of him!)**

**3. In Time (Ah-mayz-ing. I totally love Alex Pettyfer. He rocks!)**

**4. Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (Pretty good)**

**5. Final Destination 4 + 5 (O.o)**

**6. Frozen (My, my, my...)**

**7. Brave (I seriously felt like Merida! Man, we need to get together one of these days and talk about being 'perfect' ladies...) **

**8. X-Men Origins: The Wolverine, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: First Class (Awesomeness)**

**9. The Avengers (I loved it. I seriously loved it. You gotta watch this movie!)**

**That's it, folks! Tell me which movies you guys like. **

**A/N: Now, the review replies are at the bottom, like they were in the previous chapter! **

**Dedication: All those who follow my story. Have a cookie :) **

* * *

Susan's and Jay's eldest daughter, Amie, skipped along the sidewalk. She held Cato's hand, his other hand holding her younger sister's. Her cousins were running around, kicking a soccer ball here and there. Cato gasped as the soccer ball crashed into the window of Mr. Olive's bookstore, shattering it into a million pieces. Phoenix's and Python's eyes widened and they instantly turned to see if their father was still behind them. Cato turned red as Mr. Olive ran out of his bookstore, clutching what little white hair he had left. He turned to Phoenix and Python and began scolding them. Cato let go of Amie's and Clove's hand and quickly said, "You both stay right here. I'll be back in a minute." With that, he ran to his sons. Mr. Olive glared at him.

"I knew this'd happen one day." He said, pointing his wooden cane at Phoenix and Python. "Ya'll just couldn't wait for me to join ol' Louise before goin' and shatterin' my windows." His eyes narrowed as he glared at the twins. Both of them were looking down and shifting from one foot to the other.

Cato swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. "Uh, I'm sure Phoenix and Python didn't mean to break your window. It was just an accident." Wrong thing to say.

Mr. Olive turned red. And then blue. "Accident? ACCIDENT? Ya'll breakin' my windows and callin' it an accident? Ol' Louise was hit by a truck and that boozed up man called it an accident. _This ain't no accident!_"

Cato winced and gave Phoenix and Python the You-Will-Pay-For-This look before his lips formed a nervous smile. "Phoenix and Python are very sorry." He glared at them and they quickly nodded, pretending to look sorrowful as Cato continued. "We'll pay for the window."

Mr. Olive huffed. "Damn straight, ya'll will pay." He grumbled.

Cato nodded and placed his hands on Phoenix's and Python's shoulders, maneuvering them to the other side of the street where Amie and Clove were patiently standing. Phoenix grinned when they were finally out of Mr. Olive's sight. "Man! Dad, that was some sweet kick!" He exclaimed.

Cato rolled his eyes. "You both are going to get part-time jobs to get that money for Mr. Olive. That was _not_ a sweet kick."

Python shrugged. "Sure Dad. We've wanted part-time jobs for a long time. I'm gonna buy myself a black lam-"

Cato raised an eyebrow. "You, young man, are not driving until I am dead._ And_ three days after that to make sure I'm dead."

Python groaned. "Aw man, I wanted to get that new model so badly!"

"Ha ha. You're saying that as if you have the old model." Cato said.

Phoenix crossed his arms. "Hey Dad, are we going over to Uncle Finn's tonight?" He asked.

Cato nodded. "If you guys want to go, it's fine with me."

Phoenix tilted his head. "You aren't going with us?"

"No, I have a meeting to go to." Cato answered.

Clove held up her lollipop to Cato. "Uncwe Cato, do you want my wowwipop?" She asked, her grey eyes wide and innocent.

Cato nearly grimaced at the thought of putting a three-year-old's half eaten lollipop in his mouth. He shook his head and smiled softly at the small girl. "No, sweetie. You go ahead."

Clove nodded and the lollipop went back in her mouth. Phoenix gave her a disgusted look. "Seriously, Clover, you expect Dad to put that... _thing_ into his _mouth_? After you..." He grimaced.

Clove's eyes welled up with tears. "But-but-" A small tear fell down her cheek.

Cato groaned. "Phoenix!" He scolded. "At least she offered, it's the thought that counts!" He bent down and picked Clove up and wiped her tears. "It's okay, sweetheart, Phoenix is just being mean."

Clove sniffed and hugged Cato while Phoenix scoffed. They finally arrived at their house and Amie and Clove ran inside. Cato cleared his throat, indicating for Phoenix and Python to stop walking. They turned and looked at Cato. Cato took a deep breath. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Phoenix looked away instantly and Python looked down. They didn't say anything for a long time. Finally Phoenix broke the silence. "It isn't fair." He whispered. His eyes filled with tears and Python's filled as well. "None of this is fair."

Cato wrinkled his eyebrows and was about to say something when Phoenix and Python hugged him. Cato was surprised, it had been quite a while since his sons had hugged him.

"It isn't fair." Phoenix continued. "How come they have a mother and we don't?"

They were crying now, Cato could feel the wet tears soaking his shirt. He froze when he heard what Phoenix had said. "Oh babies..." He whispered, rubbing his sons's backs. "Is that- is that the reason why you guys have been snapping at Clove and Amie a lot?"

Phoenix and Python nodded slowly. Cato continued rubbing their backs. "You do have a mother." He said.

"Yes, but she's not here. She doesn't cook for us or play games with us..." Phoenix answered.

"Or read us stories or force us to take a shower." Python finished.

"I'm trying to be both mother and father for you." Cato sighed. "I'm sorry that Amethyst isn't here with you but she loves you both and she stays with you whenever she can."

Phoenix and Python nodded again. "But it's not the same." They said together.

"I know." Cato smiled sadly as Phoenix and Python looked up at him. "I'm jealous of Jay too sometimes."

The twins tilted their heads. "But you have us, right Dad?"

Cato gave them a soft smile this time. "Yes, I do. And you have me."

Phoenix and Python stood on their tiptoes and kissed Cato's cheeks together. "Yeah." They answered simultaneously.

Cato kissed their heads. "Should I tell your mother to visit you tonight." He said.

His sons grinned and they nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Review!**

**Review Replies**

**Slenderman Is Totally Awesome: Now it's ending even more soon! Just one chapter left... Poo. ;)**

**CloveAndTheMockingjay: Thank you so much. You reply made me grin! That was so sweet of you. Man, people like you don't just make my day, you guys make my life :)**

**Writer With No Words: Let's dance! *Does funky dance* Okay, enough of that! I promise I won't give you a sad epilogue! I wouldn't want myself crying a river and you all lovely people crying too! One more epilogue left! **

**Trollalalala: Thanks! And you guys have stayed with me for such a long time. If it weren't for people like you, I would've never continued this story. Thanks a lot. Have a bouquet of flowers! **

**AelitaOfTheWolves: Do you want me to write another fanfic with Foxface and Clove as the main character? I didn't really get your request. Thanks for reviewing though! **

**LegacyOfBlood: *Hands chocolate bar* Here's a snack for ya! Now, a quick snack break before we get back to our super top secret mission! *Dandandandah...***

**HermioneandMarcus: Your welcome! Thank you for reading and reviewing every chapter. Check out some of my other stories too sometime! **

**Puppet Munster: Thank you, sweetheart! Enjoy this one too! XD**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Now there's only one more left... I'm not sure how _I_ feel about that! Man, I'm all sad now. Thanks for sticking with me, though :) **

**Guest: Thank you SO much! Continue reading! XD**

**DivergentDanceFreak: THANK YOU! I just love your enthusiastic reviews! XD**


	36. Chapter 36: Epilogue: Forever

**A/N: Last chapter! Oh no... :'( **

**Dedication: All those who reviewed my story! You guys have supported be through hail and storm. I love you all! **

**On with the last chapter... :'( **

* * *

He walked out to the balcony and allowed the cold breeze to tousle his hair around. He smiled as a star shone extra brightly, trying to catch his attention.

"I saw you when I stepped out, love." He whispered. A warm breeze hit him and he let out a sigh.

"Happy 35th anniversary." He said and watched as the star twinkled brighter. Suddenly, he felt something sting the right side of his neck. He reached up to touch the area and just as his finger hit the sore spot, everything went black.

* * *

She was there, he knew it. He could sense her presence and as his eyes fluttered open, he saw her figure standing in front of him. She held out a hand and he took it in his much bigger one. She was the same as always. The same white dress with pearls on the bodice, the same ribbons intertwined in her hair, the same white Lilly tucked behind her ear, the same smile...

"Happy anniversary." She said and he smiled as well. They wrapped their arms around each other as smiles graced their lips. He pulled away after a while and touched the Lilly.

"Is that the one I gave you?" He asked and she nodded and placed her fingers on top of his.

"I never take it off." She answered.

They stood there for a while longer, just staring into those eyes both of them loved so dearly. And then she took his hand and pointed towards the horizon. "Walk with me." She whispered.

Together they began walking, past the flowers of the meadow and the cold river. She led him to a small cottage where smoke was rising from it's small chimney. He didn't say anything, trusting her completely, and walked besides her silently. Their fingers were intertwined and their smiles almost identical except hers was softer and his was happier. She opened the door to the cottage but didn't stop inside of it, she continued walking. The back door was opened and then they were in a different world. A world of darkness where the stars twinkled brightly and there was no ground underneath them. He watched as she pointed to a star in the far East.

"That's my mother." She said and pointed to one next to it. "And that's my father."

She pointed to one in the North. "There's your father." She whispered, knowing that his father was always an emotional topic to discuss with him.

He nodded and she squeezed his hand, leading him towards another door. They stepped inside and entered another world. A world of pictures. He saw his sons dancing merrily in the fields and then climbing a tree. He saw his brother petting his new dog and his wife running after their daughters. He saw her brother smiling at his wife as she held their newly born son. He saw many more pictures, of him and her, when life still existed within her.

And they traveled. Through the deserts and mountains. They wandered past memories and tears. And finally, when their journey ended, he asked her. "Am I going to leave now?" As he always did.

And this time she replied. "No, you have come to stay."

And then he nodded and they intertwined their fingers once more and walked through one last door. And even though their journey ended, their love continued. Forever and ever.

**The End. **

* * *

**:'( **

**Review Replies: **

**Slenderman Is Totally Awesome: Wow, I feel sorry for you. Tis the end now... *sob* *sob* **

**CloveandtheMockingjay: Thank you so much. Maybe you can click on my profile to read some other stories? I chose this as an epilogue instead, hope you don't mind! **

**AelitaOfTheWolves: Okay! I'll see what I can do! **

**SopranoGhostWriter: Thanks for reviewing! I'll miss you all. Just stay with me, okay?**

**Trollalalala: Yeah, well, this is the end. Now please review my other stories and stay with me! I don't want you guys to leave! **

**LegacyOfBlood: Hahaha... I love chocolate too! I'll be with ya on the PMs! Thanks a lot for the reviews! :) **

**Writer With No Words: Yep, and now we have reached the end. I'm gonna go cry my head off now... **

**DivergentDanceFreak: Thanks! Now it has all ended... :'(**

**IAmRevolutionary: Thanks for the lovely reviews, dear. **


End file.
